Desenmascarada (Unmasked)
by JaspheReal
Summary: [Traducción Oficial] Una joven universitaria custodiada, un misterioso profesor y dos pasados que colisionan para crear una colorida máscara de secretos. ¿Podrá nuestra pareja favorita aliviar sus dolorosos pasados? B/V Fic Oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Desenmascarada (U****nmasked)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): Mallie-3**

**[Traducción Oficial por JaspheReal]** Una joven universitaria custodiada, un misterioso profesor y dos pasados que colisionan para crear una colorida máscara de secretos. ¿Podrá nuestra pareja favorita aliviar sus dolorosos pasados? B/V Fic Oscuro.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z o de cualquiera de los personajes asociados con este Manga/Anime.

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia tendrá escenas gráficas que pueden no ser adecuadas para los menores de 18 años.

Esta es una historia oscura, con pasados oscuros y si no puedes manejar ese tipo de cosas te desanimo a seguir leyendo. Si disfrutas de una historia llena de drama/angst con partes oscuras por favor, por favor continúa!

**_ooOoo_**

**Capítulo uno**

_Una risa maliciosa podía oírse desde la sala principal cerca del frente de la casa de los Briefs. Un turbulento eco sacudió hasta los huesos a una joven encogida. Sus ojos abiertos se concentraron en el piso frío debajo de su cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de la mesa del comedor. Apenas podía pensar y sus músculos estaban completamente inmovilizados. La niña tuvo que desesperadamente deslizar su cuerpo a través del suelo lo más rápido posible. Tenía que llegar a la habitación del pánico. Sus rodillas tiesas presionaban las frías baldosas, cuando finalmente se acercó a la puerta más cercana. Su cabello caía libremente por su rostro._

_Fue entonces cuando ella escuchó el primer disparo de una pistola. La joven dio vuelta su cabeza, haciendo que sus azules mechones de cabello se deslizaran sobre su rostro afligido y sus grandes ojos. El disparo fue seguido por fuerte chillido y un ahogado sollozo. El hombre que asestó el golpe final se reía. ¿Por qué ellos se están riendo?_

_"¡Maldita sea tonto!, ¿Cómo diablos esperas encontrarlo si ya has matado al viejo bastardo?" gruñó un cabrón, seguido de una fuerte cachetada sobre el rostro del otro._

_"Demonios Leo, ese hombre se estaba masturbando. No tenía una mierda". Él arrastraba las palabras, probablemente en el futuro debería tener que cuidar la hinchazón de su mejilla e ir a la enfermería._

_Bulma no perdió un momento más, sus dedos se extendían por las baldosas de todo el suelo mientras se levantaba e hizo una carrera por ellas. Sus pies desnudos sonaban fuerte a cada paso llamando la atención de los que debajo de ella. Las lágrimas fueron llenando sus ojos y su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, lanzándose hacia adelante, se apoyó en la barandilla que había a un lado, viendo el cuerpo de su padre cuerpo en el segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación del pánico._

_"Johnny, mueve tu culo sube esas escaleras y tráeme a esa maldita mocosa." Un hombre gritó, sobre las desesperadas súplicas de su madre._

_Bulma se deslizó por el último escalón y miró sobre su hombro. Se llevó una mano a su abdomen, jadeando por la falta de aire. Lloró y apretó los dientes forzando a su adolorido cuerpo a moverse una vez más mientras oía el sonido de las botas pesadas del hombre que había sido enviado a capturarla._

_Se agarró al borde de la pared y giró su cuerpo a una esquina y corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres, justo a tiempo para ver al hombre corriendo hacia su puerta. Los ojos de Bulma ardían y le era casi imposible respirar. Sus manos temblorosas agarraron la manija de la puerta y estrelló su pequeño cuerpo contra la puerta para poder cerrarla. Bulma gruñó un pequeño sollozo cuando sintió que sus pies se deslizaban por la alfombra. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando empezó a entrar en pánico._

_"Sí, ya te tengo mocosa." El hombre metió una mano por la puerta, sintiendo con sus dedos a la niña._

_Bulma gimió y se retiró hacia atrás, viendo como unos dedos callosos se extendían hacia su cara. Empujó más fuerte y con más ferocidad, pero pareciera que no importaba lo mucho que ella lo empuje, el hombre no se echaba para atrás. Finalmente la cabeza y la parte superior de su cuerpo del captor se atravezó la grieta, mirándola con una sonrisa aguda. Los ojos verdes del hombre brillaron con interés._

_"Aquí estás, dulce Bulma." El hombre se rió entre dientes y gruñó en voz alta, empujó la puerta con fuerza y causando que el cuerpo de ella sea arrojado contra el suelo._

_"Déjame en paz, por favor." Bulma sollozó, frotando sus brazos doloridos. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el armario de sus padres._

_"Siento tener que decírtelo, no puedo dejarte ir hasta que encontremos lo que el jefe quiere del capullo de tu padre." El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado y miró el pequeño cuerpo de ella, lamiendo su labio inferior y se lanzó hacia delante para agarrar una de sus piernas esbeltas._

_El hombre alcanzó la funda cerca de su cintura y sacó su pistola con silenciador. Bulma gritó mientras su captor se echó sobre su cuerpo y presionó el cañón del arma contra su abdomen. Los labios del captor estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos vagaban por el cuerpo de ella, creando un dolor agudo y punzante en su estómago. La joven podía sentir la bilis ascendiendo por su garganta debido a que el hombre de gran tamaño la alzaba mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al mismo tiempo que le susurraba cosas retorcidas. Lágrimas calientes bajaban por sus mejillas y oídos mientras observaba al hombre. Ella no podía hablar, ni pensar._

_Su cuerpo estaba en un estado de shock en el que no sabía qué hacer. Él estaba sobre una de sus rodillas y arrastrando el cañón de la pistola sobre la camisa arrugada de ella iba desde sus incipientes pechos hacia el lado de la mejilla. El se inclinó y burlándose de ella preguntó, "¿Dónde está?" ella tembló sintiendo como una gota del sudor del hombre golpeó su húmeda mejilla._

_"Yo, yo no lo sé de que estás hablando" Bulma cerró los ojos con fuerza y sollozó._

_"Sí lo sabes, lo sabes pequeña zorra, eres su hija. ¡No me digas que no tienes ni idea de lo que él estaba haciendo." El hombre se enderezó y estrelló la culata de su pistola en el lado de su cara, golpeando su piel de porcelana._

_Bulma se llevó las manos a la cara, acunando su mejilla. Ella podía sentir su propia sangre espesa llenadole la boca, alertaba a la vez, que probablemente el golpe le rompió las encías y astilló alguno de sus dientes. Ella escupió la sangre la cual era de un color profundo y miró hacia arriba, donde estaba él, su labio inferior temblaba de miedo. La sangre corría por su rostro desde la profunda herida hacia toda su mejilla._

_"Levántate, mierda" él la agarró por el pelo azul y la arrojó sobre la cama, "Sólo un poco más cerca" pensó ella. La habitación del pánico se encontraba justo detrás de la puerta del armario._

_"No hay nada, no puedo hacer una mierda, me puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras. Aún no entiendo que es lo que buscas." Bulma sollozó, agarrando firmemente las mantas que estaban debajo de ella, haciendo que sus nudillos se vuelvan blancos._

_"Maldita sea, eres terrible con los niños", dijo Leo mientras entraba en la habitación con una encogida y vendada rubia. Ella había estado luchando todo el camino por las escaleras y sollozando contra la mordaza de paño recientemente colocada._

_"Mamá," Bulma inclinó hacia adelante sabiendo que su madre la había escuchado porque ella al llegar allí miraba en su dirección. Ella oyó el sonido de la voz de su hija. Una pequeña sonrisa se podía verse en su ensangrentado rostro. El corazón de Bulma se hizo trizas por ella._

_"Ella es inútil. La única persona que sabe dónde están notas del Dr. Brief es esta mocosa". Dijo el recién llegado, deslizando una mano sobre su cabello peinado hacia atrás._

_Esposa del Dr. Briefs se inclinó hacia adelante y empezó a llorar sacudiendo las ataduras de sus manos y suplicando a través de la pieza de tela atrapada entre sus dientes._

_Bulma comenzó a sollozar y sacudiendo la cabeza dijo; "Déjala ir, ella no hizo nada". Sus labios inferiores comenzaron a temblar al ver el hombre llamado 'Leo' sacó su arma cargada y apuntó el cañón contra el pelo enmarañado de su madre._

_La voz de Bulma se apagó y en un instante la mujer a la que llamó a 'mamá' yacía sin vida sobre la alfombra. Un charco de sangre roja brillante creció alrededor de la cabeza. Gore y sangre cubrían el piso. Ambos hombres estaban cómodos y riendo, observando su eficiente trabajo._

_Los ojos de la joven se oscurecieron. Ella se negó a llorar y salió disparado hacia la puerta abierta del armario. Apretó sus dedos contra el teclado, escribiendo la contraseña requerida. La puerta de acero sonó, alertando a los intrusos, así como el otorgamiento del acceso. Ella cerró la puerta de acero tan rápido como se lo permitía el sistema e introdujo el código de bloqueo. Las cámaras encendieron, así como las luces._

_Tomando varias respiraciones profundas, permitió que todas sus emociones chocaran contra ella como una tonelada de ladrillos. Cuando lo hizo no podía dejar de llorar. Ella tropezó hacia el sistema de alarma, cerrando su puño presionó el botón rojo y luego se deslizó hasta el suelo. Bulma puso sus rodillas contra su pecho y reclinó su frente contra sus muslos, llorando por la pérdida de ambos padres. También estaba llorando por ella._

_¿Adónde iría? ¿Qué haría?_

_Su mano temblorosa apoderó de un pequeño colgante envuelto alrededor de su cuello. Era un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón con un pequeño diamante brillante en el centro, un regalo de sus padres en su décimo cumpleaños. Se aferró firmemente a su fuente de consuelo, hablando en voz alta a sus padres muertos mientras sollozaba._

_Una alarma sonó y una luz parpadeaba en la esquina de su ojo. Levantó por un momento su cara hinchada, llorando en voz alta mientras levantaba temblorosamente una mano para contestar la llamada, la llamada que le salvó la vida._

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**…**

Abrió los ojos, moviéndose lentamente hacia la detestable alarma que había sonado cerca de su oreja. Por primera vez, estaba bastante agradecida de escuchar sus gemidos persistentes. Su mano se cerró sobre el reloj de plástico, silenciando los gritos de la mañana del aparato. Estiró sus piernas en su pequeña cama individual. Levantó su mano para frotar las comisuras de sus ojos y se estiró, otra vez, dejando escapar un fuerte y odioso gemido.

"Demonios chica, tú si que madrugas" La rubia de la otra cama murmuró mientras todavía estaba medio dormida.

"Mhm," Brandi asintió, pasándose una mano por sus rizos de cabello marrones.

"¿Cuándo es tu primera clase?" Preguntó Steph, mientras apartaba su edredón y se sentaba en su cama, arreglándose el moño desordenado.

"9:30 de esta mañana. No puedo creer que sean las 7:30, juro que yo sólo cerré mis ojos anoche, los abrí y ya es de día," la joven de cabello castaño se rió suavemente.

"¿Vienes a esta noche la fiesta de Tom?" La rubia le preguntó, frotándose el corrido maquillaje de sus ojos.

"Eh, eso depende de la cantidad de tarea que tenga el primer día. Soy afortunada de tener sólo dos clases hoy, pero quiero terminar todas mis tareas antes de mañana. Los martes y el jueves son días sobrecargados" Brandi le apuntó con un dedo índice y se puso de pie, enderezando el pantalón y la camiseta de su pijama, dirigiéndose hacia su vestidor y sentándose en una silla.

"Ah, bueno mis sobrecargados días son los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes. Yo... apesto." Dijo, haciendo que sus dedos tomen forma de pistola y pretendiendo fingir que se volaba la cabeza.

Brandi negó con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente, sacando cada prenda de su cuerpo y colocándola sobre su muslo, "Síp, definitivamente lo haces." Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Stephanie sonrió y asintió, frunciendo sus labios dijo , "Ya sé que podemos hacer," guiñando el ojo y pasando sus manos por la parte delantera de su blusa.

"Oh Dios, eres una pervertida." Brandi se rió entre dientes suavemente, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la ducha, "Volveré, la ducha es mía"

Steph estaba riendo histéricamente ante la reacción de su compañera de habitación y asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas "Esta bien. Vuelve pronto" dijo en voz alta mientras la puerta se cerró.

Brandi atravesó la pequeña distancia desde su pequeño dormitorio hacia las duchas. Caminó adentrentrandose en ella con su kit de ducha y sacó todo lo que necesitaba. Ella tenía su cepillo de dientes, un peine, una toalla y ropa.

Ya con veinte años, este era su segundo semestre completo en esta Universidad. Ella había pasado los dos primeros años de su carrera universitaria en una comunidad universitaria. Había mucho que decidir en esos dos primeros años y como no estaba muy segura de lo que quería estudiar se imaginó que tenía que empezar de a poco. Una vez que ella obtuviera sus asociaciones completas se decidiría por una carrera. Ella amaba nada más que aprender acerca de los aspectos complicados del cerebro. Quería saber la causa de los problemas psicológicos. ¿Qué hace que la personalidad completa de una persona cambie? ¿Qué piensan o ven? ¿Qué sienten cuando son colocados en la sociedad normal, sin saber que son diferentes?

Era su pasión y estaba trabajando mucho para conseguir su B.A. (licenciatura). Ella no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero nada amaba más que trabajar con aquellas personas que se ven afectadas psicológicamente.

Stephanie Roe era su compañera de habitación y lo había sido por durante todo el semestre pasado. Asistía a Educación y era también parte del equipo de porristas.

Parecía que lo único inculcado en su cerebro era encargarse de enfrentarse a la actividad física, realizar volteretas hacia atrás, y vender esos estúpidos boletos de rifa. Era una chica dulce. Una jovencita en la universidad con la esperanza de que tan sólo un año más empezaría a enseñar en una escuela media de su elección. Brandi estaba feliz por su amiga.

Sinceramente estaba feliz de haberla conocido. Podría ser un poco desbordante a veces y demasiado animada e inclusive estaba más llena de vida que otras personas, pero todavía disfrutaba de su compañía. Era una persona divertida. Brandi no era del tipo de chica que se aferraba inmediatamente a alguien sólo porque compartía una clase con ellos, o por asistir a una fiesta en común, no le importaba estrechar lazos con otras personas por más maravillosas que fueran.

Brandi deslizó sus manos por su cabello oscuro, y lo estrujó. Salió de la ducha después de lavarse minuciosamente y envolvió una toalla caliente alrededor de su cuerpo que goteaba. La joven se inclinó, se colocó sus sandalias de ducha y se dirigió hacia el espejo. Usó una toalla de mano para secarse el cabello. Utilizando sus dedos se peinó con facilidad evitando los enredos y luego comenzó a aplicar su corrector, asegurándose de frotar ligeramente un poco sobre su descolorida cicatriz en la mejilla.

Brandi humedeció sus labios y rápidamente se puso la ropa. Vestía una simple camiseta con cuello en V y un par de jeans. Se puso un par de calcetines y un par de botas de gamuza de 1/3 a la altura de la espinilla. Subió la cremallera de las botas y se puso de pie para ponerse una fina bufanda alrededor de su cuello, antes de esto se había puesto un moño en su mojado y desordenado cabello adornando su cabeza con una diadema con la cual recogía su flequillo. Rápidamente se perfumó y se dirigió a su habitación. Steph aún estaba en la cama y roncando con la boca abierta.

"Stephanie..." Brandi se inclinó sobre la cama y golpeó la nariz de la chica, causando que una ricilla suave estuviera a punto de estallar de su garganta. Ella se movió y limpió el flujo de saliva que salía de la boca y le ofreció a su amiga una sonrisa idiota.

"Hey..." ella susurró, frotándose la cara con las manos e inhalando profundamente dijo "Me quedé dormida otra vez. Ayúdame" la rubia extendió sus brazos y apoyó en los antebrazos de su amiga para obligarse a ponerse de pie.

"Sí, eso hiciste, tienes una clase a las 10:30, ¿no?" Brandi le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Mhm, si", se rió y lentamente se deslizó hacia sus cajones de la cómoda.

"Entonces mejor te apuras, por que a este paso vas a llegar tarde." Brandi sacó su teléfono de la mesa ubicada entre las dos camas y miró la hora. Eran las 8:45 y aún tenía que conseguir un panecillo para el desayuno, así como su rutina café antes de que de entrar al salón de clases.

"Es sólo que...?" su voz aturdida se apagó, buscando el reloj de su compañera de cuarto, "Las nueve ... Tengo un montón de tiempo aún", murmuró Stephanie.

"Sí, sí, me lo agradecerás cuando termines lista al menos cuarenta minutos antes de que tener que ir a clases. Pasas más tiempo ocupada de tu cabello que cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido. Mi madre pasa mucho tiempo ocupándose del suyo, créeme, sé lo que es mucho tiempo." Brandi meneó la cabeza, metiendo un mechón seco de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.

"Como que sea..." Steph se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia las duchas.

La chica de cabello marrón se deslizó fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio y cerró la puerta principal tras de sí, diciendo sus adiós a su amiga antes de salir del edificio. Era un día fresco. Este estado en particular no tenía como los Estados centrales inviernos amargos y rudos, pero seguramente llovía un poco en algunas áreas. Washington era un hermoso lugar para crecer. Ella realmente había crecido encariñada con él. Había amabilidad de la gente de ambas ciudades y no era sólo porque todos sabían que su madre, era la dueña de una tienda de flores. Su negocio era próspero y bien conocido por la fabricación de los más hermosos arreglos florales y durante ciertas partes del año ella estaba completamente inundada con trabajo.

Brandi deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos y caminaba por la ocupada acera hacia el Starbucks en la esquina. Era lo más cercano al edificio en el cual se llevaría a cabo su primera clase. Sacó un pedazo de papel que había impreso de la biblioteca hace unos días y miró el número de la sala y el profesor.

**SALÓN DEL PROFESOR, A TIEMPO**

**James 303. Ouji M/M/V 9:00-9:50**

Ouji era el apellido del profesor que iba a tener durante todo el semestre. Sinceramente esperaba que no fuera un viejo profesor que haya perdió su afán de enseñar. Era lo peor del mundo cuando un estudiante tenia que soportar una clase donde un profesor detestaba a todos los que vivían y respiraban el mismo aire que él. Recordó a esa mujer. Honestamente, esa mujer se odiaba así misma y a los que estaban delante de ella. Por suerte ella sólo la tuvo como profesora durante su último semestre. De todos modos la mujer pronto se retiraría, y por lo que Brandi estaba agradecida.

Caminaba hacia el cálido ambiente de la cafetería mientras su nariz la llevaba directamente hacia el mostrador donde ordenó su Carmel Macchiato con leche descremada y un panecillo de baya morada para su caminata. Su estómago gruña y protestaba mientras olía por la cavidad de su nariz los tentadores olores que flotaban en el ambiente. Ella pagó la compra y esperaba pacientemente su pedido, moviendo su mochila de vez en cuando y viendo la hora en su teléfono obsesivamente.

Brandi agarró su taza de café caliente con una mano y agarró el muffin con la otra, explicándole al cajero que no necesitaba una caja o bolsa para llevar su compra. Ella meneó la cabeza y le dio un mordisco a su muffin, utilizando su trasero para mantener abierta la puerta salió rápidamente de allí. Poco a poco se abrió paso por la acera; sintiéndose un poco preocupada por no poder mirar la hora. Era muy probable que falten al menos de veinte minutos para que comience su clase.

La joven terminó la última parte de su delicioso pastelito y arrojó a la basura el envoltorio. Ella entró al hall James y se dirigió directamente hacia el ascensor que la llevó hasta el tercer piso. Sabía que escaleras eran la opción saludable, pero que era casi las 9:30 de la mañana y que no se sentía especialmente productiva actualmente. Sus ojos azules y cristalinos escanearon los números en la parte superior de cada puerta y finalmente se detuvo cuando ella llegó a su destino. Ella agarró la manija de la puerta y entró lentamente abriéndose camino hasta unos pocos tramos de escaleras a un asiento lejos desde la parte delantera del salón.

Las pizarras estaban blancas y en perfectas condiciones, como todo el lugar. Por supuesto que no era el salón de este profesor específico, pero el salón de Psicología era conocido por ser el mejor conservado. Honestamente no podía quejarse porque tenía los mejores baños y una gran variedad de máquinas expendedoras con sus bocadillos favoritos.

Brandi se dejó caer en su asiento y sacó oscuros mechones de cabellos de su cabeza y utilizando su diadema corrió su flequillo. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada viendo como en pocos minutos los estudiantes comenzaron a llenar el salón. Odiaba los salones abarrotados, especialmente los salones donde habían hombres que se colocaban demasiado perfume como en esta mañana. Sus dedos taparon su nariz con fuerza, sintiendo el impulso de estornudar. Afortunadamente uno estaban a unos pocos asientos de distancia de ella.

"Puedo sentarme aquí?" preguntó un fornido hombre de su edad con hermosos ojos azules y una gran sonrisa.

"No sé, ¿puedes?" Brandi levantó la vista y parpadeó un par de veces.

El joven se rió entre dientes suavemente y se sentó, colocando su mochila cerca de sus pies, mirándola de una manera interrogadora. Los ojos de ella rápidamente evitaron el contacto visual lo cual sorprendentemente llamó la atención del muchacho.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

"¿Por qué debería decírtelo?", preguntó ella, su molestia iba en aumento.

"Bueno, yo no sé imaginé que conocería a mis compañeros de clase ya que tenemos que pasar un semestre en juntos." Él se encogió de hombros, "Brandon". Movió su cabeza hacia ella.

Brandi se rió y negó con la cabeza, "Ya veo. Mi nombre es Brandi."

"Encantado de conocerte, Brandi." Se recostó sobre su silla y la miró.

La joven se removió incómoda en su asiento. Inmediatamente su atención y la de los demás fue captada por un fuerte golpe que resonó por toda la clase. El profesor estaba de pie frente a la clase y poco a poco consiguió que todos los ruidos se silenciaran. Una gran entrada. El profesor estaba parado al frente de la clase abriendo lentamente el maletín causante del fuerte golpe anterior.

"Buena día clase", dijo el profesor en un tono brusco.

Los ojos negros de él se levantaron, deslizándose sobre cada uno de los rostros que miraban hacia él. Sacó un marcador de su colección y se volvió hacia la pizarra, escribiendo rápidamente su apellido, la clase y el grado con trazos negros. Él dejó escapar un lento suspiro, tapó el marcador, y lentamente se dirigió a la parte delantera de su escritorio y se apoyó en ella con sus pantalones de vestir a rayas. Su cinturón negro hacía alarde de su cuerpo, de su tronco surgía en una perfecta forma de V. Llevaba una camisa amarillo pálido con una corbata negra. Su pelo era negro como la noche y tenía un estilo corto con puntas. Sus llamativos rasgos bastante eran evidentemente aristocráticos.

¿Por qué ella no lo había visto antes? Era exquisito, con esa nariz larga y recta, su boca bien formada especialmente sus labios, bastantes deseables, y sus bellamente elevados pómulos. Su mirada era llamativa, sin embargo, intimidante. Esos ojos profundamente oscuros denotaban una mirada crítica sobre todo el mundo. Brandi se encontró cerrando sus los labios con fuerza o su lengua, la cual muy posiblemente podría caer a la derecha de su boca y sobre su mesa.

"Mi nombre es Sr. Ouji. No soy 'profesor', ni 'doctor', ni 'amigo', ni 'Sr. O', ni 'Hola amigo', sólo Sr. Ouji. " Su sedosa voz era acariciada por la suave yema de su dedo, se inclinó hacia adelante como queriendo hablar de nuevo desesperadamente.

Los ojos azules de Brandi parpadearon un par de veces, sintiéndose absolutamente tonta con la atracción infantil que sentía. Sí, tenía muy buen aspecto, tenía un gran cuerpo por lo que podía ver y tal vez era mejor en las regiones más bajas...

_¡Cálmate! Mierda. Dios, no necesitas echarte un polvo ..._

Se echó hacia atrás y consiguió poner rápidamente bajo control sus erráticos pensamientos, dando golpecitos con el bolígrafo sobre su mesa en silencio y negándose a mirarlo a medida que hablaba.

"Yo no tomo de buena manera la charla en mi clase, si los agarro, les pediré que dejen la clase." Dijo apoyándose en sus grandes manos, "Nada de teléfonos celulares, me importa un bledo su vida fuera de este salón de clases. Si lo veo usándolos, les pediré que dejen la clase. Si tiene que ir al baño, lo harán antes de la clase. Este es mi tiempo. La única ausencia acepto es si ustedes están en el hospital, si ustedes se caen "enfermos" por cualquier razón, no es mi problema, las consecuencias de la fiesta de los fines de semana es su problema no el mío". Dijo el Sr. Ouji arrastrando las palabras.

Todo el mundo se miraba, unos a otros. Podían sentir que éste no iba a ser un curso fácil porque su profesor era completamente un loco obsesionado con sus reglas de la clase. Ella también se sintió un poco más incómoda. Brandi metió la mano en su bolsillo para alcanzar y apagar rápidamente su teléfono. Cuando miró a su profesor él estaba haciendo visual con ella. Sus ojos negros se redujeron a algo más que siniestro. Estaba apagando su teléfono, ¿No era, lo que quería el sujeto?

"¿Alguna pregunta?" el alejó sus ojos de ella, escaneando con ellos al resto de la clase.

"¿Usted nos dará guías de estudio para los exámenes? No vi una explicación para los exámenes en su plan de estudios en línea". Una joven estudiante tartamudeó acomodando sus gafas.

"No, pero les informaré ahora que tienen cuestionarios para leer cada capítulo. Descubriremos rápidamente qué estudiantes tendrán éxito en este curso. Espero que todos ustedes revisen sus e-mails estudiantiles. Envié un e-mail masivo pidiéndoles que se familiaricen con el primer capítulo del libro de hoy. Hoy será su primera prueba", se apartó de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta con los cuestionarios.

La boca de Brandi se abrió; mientras hojeaba el programa del temario impreso para ver qué cosas este profesor había planeado para el primer día. La palabra 'Abra' fue impreso en negritas. ¿Abra? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cuál era el juego?

Ella cerró su programa de estudios sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos azules dispararon como dagas afiladas hacia el nuevo profesor.

_Touché Profesor, usted puede ser jodidamente sexy, pero lo odio ..._

**ooOoo**

Ella lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con pasión. ¿Por qué le haría eso a sus estudiantes? La clase aún no empezaba y él ¿Ya había asignado una prueba? Estaba completamente fuera de sí por el momento. Brandi abrió la cremallera de uno de los laterales de su mochila y sacó el paquete de cigarrillos encendiendo uno a las afueras del edificio.

Ella no había fallado 'la prueba' porque había aplicado su conocimiento histórico y previo de otras clases a este curso en particular. Era una historia de la carrera de Psicología; adelantarte a todo, y ella había decidió tomar este curso con el fin de llenar su horario.

Inhaló profundamente, disfrutando del mentol que le llenaba la boca y le tranquilizaba el cuerpo. Fumar mitigaba y clamaba su estrés. Pensaba que era mejor que estar bebiendo hasta caer en un coma alcohólico todos los fines de semana como los demás estudiantes universitarios que conocía. Se sacó el moño de su cabello y lo empezó a peinar con sus dedos sus húmedos y ondulados mechones de cabello castaño. Levantó la mirada y vio un par de pantalones oscuros que se le acercaban.

El hombre se agachó para recoger el paquete de cigarrillos que se le había caído de la mochila a Brandi y se los dio. Ella se pasó la mano por el pelo y levantó la mirada; dio una calada y abrió la boca para hablar. Las palabras murieron en su lengua.

"Brandi, ¿verdad?" La mirada intimidante de su profesor se clavó en ella, haciendo que quisiera huir por una esquina. La joven rápidamente apartó sus miedos y ansiedades, levantó la cabeza, y le arrebató el paquete antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de atrás. El hombre se rió oscuramente antes de sacar su propio paquete colocando un cigarrillo entre sus labios. Él buscó a tientas un encendedor, suspirando suavemente al darse cuenta de que lo había dejado en su oficina. Con un movimiento rápido un dedo pulgar encendió un encendedor produciendo una llama brillante. El Sr. Ouji se inclinó y le dio una calada rápida a su cigarrillo.

¿Su profesor fumaba? Estaba completamente sorprendida. Pero por la manera en la que él se comportaba pensó que necesitaba, como ella, un alivio de tensión de vez en cuando.

"Sí, yo soy ella" Brandi hizo un gesto con la mano, ofreciéndole una falsa sonrisa .

Sus ojos oscuros se desplazan rápidamente sobre ella, pero al instante miró hacia otro lado dándole la espalda.

"Lo hiciste sorprendentemente bien en tu primera prueba," dijo mientras le daba una pitada a su cigarro permitiendole al humo salir por su nariz.

Brandi parpadeó un par de veces, destellando una mirada confusa "Me veo como una persona incapaz de aprobar su clase, ¿eh?" ella tomó una gran pitada y meneó la cabeza, sintiendo como la ira hervía dentro de ella.

_Imbécil..._

"No luce como una persona incapaz, señorita Williams, parecía más bien sorprendida de la tarea que asigné para el primer día." Dijo, tomando una última calada y expulsando el humo fuera de él. "Bueno, debo empezar otra clase, hasta el miércoles y revise religiosamente su correo . No me gustaría que usted quedara fuera de mi clase." Sonrió, deslizando sus manos en sus bolsillos y haciendo su camino de regreso a sus clases.

Brandi se burló, pisando su propio cigarrillo y cambiando su bolso hacia el otro hombro.

Más tarde, Steph llegó desde su práctica de porristas y dejó todo su equipo de entrenamiento cerca de armario en su habitación.

Refunfuñando giró su delgado y atlético cuerpo hacia su amiga y levantó una ceja.

"Wow, ¿qué te hizo enojar?" preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia el costado haciendo que su rubia cola de caballo se sacudiera violentamente a su alrededor.

"Odio mi primera clase, el imbécil tenía preparado un examen sorpresa". Dijo con la mitad de su cara hundida en la almohada.

"Oh mierda, ¿Y cómo estás segura de qué te fue mal?" Stephanie se deslizó junto a ella y le palmeó espalda.

"Me fue bien", murmuró.

La rubia se rió en voz alta y miró a su dramática amiga ¿Y por qué demonios te quejas?"

"Porque...¿Quién demonios hace eso? Es decir, parecía que a él ni siquiera le importaba. Por lo que sé, él sabe que estamos luchando por aprobar" La morena encogió los hombros.

Steph se inclinó y meneó la cabeza, "Sí, algunos maestros como un pinchazo en el trasero. Quédate quieta todavía tienes maquillaje corrido en la mejilla" Se rió frotando su pulgar hacia abajo cerca del hueso de la mejilla de su amiga, frunciendo el ceño al ver como se le dibujaba la cicatriz.

"Sabes, nunca me dijiste cómo llegaste a tener esta cicatriz. Parece que definitivamente algo te lastimó. ¿Qué hacían tus padres? ¿Te golpeaban? " Se rió en voz alta sabiendo cuán dulce e incapaz de hacer algo así era la madre de Brandi.

Brandi golpeó la mano de su amiga de manera áspera y frunció el ceño profundamente, provocando la risa de Stephanie la cual cesó inmediato. "No, mis padres jamás me golpearon. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Esa fue una pregunta realmente estúpida, Steph". Dijo con severidad, causando que la rubia se sonrojara de un modo intenso.

"Relájate sólo fue una broma." refutó suavemente la animadora

"Bueno, pues no estoy bromeando." Brandi miró hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual.

"Lo siento", respondió la otra.

En el momento en el que oyó a Steph levantarse, sintió una oleada de culpa. No quiso se brusca con ella y menos de ese modo. Solamente estaba un poco fastidiosa porque había sido un día muy difícil.

"Mira, no quise ofenderte. Es sólo que el día de hoy no fue precisamente un buen día. ¿Aún sigue en pie la fiesta de hoy?" la morena forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Steph asintió y haciéndole frente a su amiga envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, "Por supuesto, perra." Sonrió juguetonamente, y se apartó para buscar ropa apropiada para la fiesta.

Brandi alcanzó en su bolso tomó una caja de Xanax y sacó una pastilla la puso en su boca, tragándola con un poco de agua de una de la botellas de la nevera. Limpió su boca y alcanzó a tocar su garganta, agarrando un pequeño colgante con forma de corazón con un diamante brillante situado en el centro. ¿Qué usaría para la fiesta de esta noche?

**Nota del autor:**_ Otra historia para todos! Podría empezar un poco lenta, pero ustedes NO serán decepcionados. Quiero dar las gracias a Preciousjade por su apoyo y su maravilloso poder mentalpor hacer posible esta nueva idea._

_Mallie-3_

**Nota de la traductora:**_ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. He aquí mi primera traducción. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este primer gran capítulo. No sé cuando estará lista la traducción del próximo capítulo pero les prometo que será la antes posible._

_Cariños, JaspheReal_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desenmascarada (U****nmasked)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): Mallie-3**

**_Capítulo 2_**

_**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z o de cualquiera sus personajes, ni hago ningún beneficio de ello._

_**Nota del autor:** Si estás confundido...Me alegro..._

_**Total de palabras:** 8.201_

**_ooOoo_**

**…**

**_.._**

**_._**

El lunes por la noche fue una delicia. Habían ido a una fiesta, donde ella intentó escaparse varias veces. Una vez que Steph supo lo que estaba tramando puso sus ojos en ella todo el tiempo y mantuvo sus brazos entrelazados con los de ella. Brandi no estaba de humor para beber en absoluto, así que se quedó afuera todos modos. Por supuesto tuvo la feliz oportunidad de conducir y llevar a su amiga a casa, quien vómito en su coche, por lo menos dos veces, al menos estaba bien. Aún podía recordar el olor de su vómito. Afortunadamente cubrió con sus puños sus fosas nasales durante el resto del viaje.

El martes había llegado rápidamente. Tuvo que trabajar desde las 4:30 hasta las 10pm en la pequeña cafetería del campus. No era en nada parecido a un Starbucks, pero la pasaba bien con el gerente, quien era un amigo de la familia, y sus compañeros de trabajo.

Había sido una noche tranquila y ella fue capaz de avanzar gran parte de su lectura mientras estaba sentada detrás del mostrador, a la espera de los clientes. Brandi era afortunada en tener a un personal que entendía su obligación con los estudios. Pronto no tendría que preocuparse por ello, pero mientras tanto esa era su vida, salvo que fuera arrastrada alrededor de otras actividades que incluían alcohol por parte de su compañera de cuarto.

El miércoles finalmente llegó y tenía clases con este tal Ouji. Su estómago se retorció en nudos. ¿Por qué sentía tan incómoda? Brandi sintió extraña sensación...tan incómoda. Sensaciones que en general no le ocurrían con el resto de la gente. Usualmente ella trataba de ignorarlas. Sería difícil puesto que él no era cualquier persona, pero era su profesor.

Brandi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal. Odiaba a ese hombre después de la primera clase, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa extraña curiosidad. ¿Por qué? No estaba segura aún, y sinceramente no quería averiguarlo. Ella quería pasar el semestre y no volver verlo nunca más.

Se vistió rápidamente, recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo simple, algo desordenada y salió de su dormitorio. Sus manos inmediatamente se sumergieron en sus bolsillos, buscando esa pequeña caja que contenía su dosis diaria de nicotina.

Brandi había colocado el filtro blanco entre sus labios brillantes y encendió la punta con cuidado, bloqueando con sus manos el soplo de aire para que apreciera la llama brillante. El humo ascendió en espiral hacia el cielo mientras ella respiraba profundamente, permitiendo al humo recubrir sus pulmones y saciar sus deseos por un momento o dos.

Ya eran las 8:30, pero ella no tenía prisa. Había estado tumbada en la cama durante unas horas antes de que su alarma sonara.

Las pesadillas le impidieron dormir. No podía dejar de preocuparse por los medicamentos que ya no frenaban adecuadamente su ansiedad. No quería decirlelo a su madre. Dios la libre de esa mujer, ya se había preocupado demasiado por su bienestar. Era su deber como madre guardiana, pero odiaba ver ese parpadeo de tristeza que surgía, a veces, a través de las dulces características de ella. Ahora que estaba fuera de casa era fácil fingir. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner una sonrisa y mostrarse un par de veces por semana para demostrarle que estaba viva. Tenía veinte años y se sentía como una niña cuando ella quería averigua lo que hacía, pero si eso hacía feliz Lorelei... era todo lo que importaba.

Brandi sacudió la colilla del cigarro en la calle. El humo escapó de sus fosas nasales. Levantó una mano y tomó unos mechones de cabellos castaños, los puso detrás de su oreja y se lamió sus secos labios. Se detuvo en el cruce de peatones, mirando a ambos lados. Su mano apretó firmemente la correa de su bolso. Sus ojos azules se posaron hacia la luz intermitente de 'No cruzar''. El tráfico venía fluidamente, sin dejar espacio para cruzar en cualquier momento.

Miró hacia abajo para centrarse en la hora del reloj de su teléfono, maldiciendo en voz baja a sí misma. A este ritmo, seguramente llegaría tarde. Todo por atrasarse esta mañana. Se levantó temprano y ahora iba a llegar tarde a su clase.

Genial, esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba para este día. La última ola de coches llegó y ella puso un pie cuidadosamente sobre la acera. Brandi miró ambos lados, una vez más, viendo que los cuatro carriles se habían despejado.

_Al diablo con el estúpido letrero..._

Se lanzó negligentemente en cuanto decidió que no iba a esperar la luz. Sus ojos se movieron hacia un lado, al ver que un gran objeto negro se acercaba rápidamente a su lado derecho. Tomó en una respiración fuerte y se estremeció al oír el fuerte chirrido de neumáticos de coche en el asfalto. Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó, sus rodillas se tensaron inmediatamente y se estancaron en su lugar de puro miedo. Un sedán negro se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Brandi podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho y la correa de su mochila se deslizó lentamente por su brazo. Sus rodillas ya no estaban tensas, pero se sentían como gelatina. Ella se maldijo en su mente, deseando no desmayarse. Sus ojos parpadeaban mientras miraba hacia abajo a su cuerpo. Sintió una fuerte comezón en la cabeza cuando oyó que la puerta del automóvil se abrió y cerró fuertemente. Sus azules ojos se alzaron.

¿Era quien pensaba que era? Un hombre de cabello oscuro vestido profesionalmente caminó fuera de su vehículo y la miró con odio puro. Ella le disparó una mirada confusa, incapaz de devolver la misma mirada, a pesar de que ella quería devolvérsela. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, ocultando que él estaba tan asustado como ella.

"Señorita Williams, ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? No creo que vivas lo suficiente para terminar mis clases por tomar malas decisiones como esta. No le preguntaré a usted si está bien porque evidentemente se encuentra en una sola pieza." El imbécil profesor replicó con su voz increíblemente sexy.

Ella suspiró y se encogió, era cierto, estaba hecha una sólo pieza...aún, "Sí..." dijo estúpidamente, tropezando hacia atrás.

Las fosas nasales de Vegeta se dilataron, obviamente irritado con su respuesta, "Señorita Williams," El Sr. Ouji se inclinó hacia adelante, encerrando a su pequeña muñeca y tirándola cerca de él.

El sonido de las bocinas le llamó la atención y sus ojos azules se levantaron del asfalto. Había una larga fila de autos detrás del auto del profesor. Él no estaba prestándoles atención. Sus ojos estaban sobre los de ella, mirándola fijamente. ¿Qué fue lo que ella vio en sus ojos? ¿Preocupación? No, no podría ser de preocupación. Este hombre era incapaz de sentir nada a menos que les causara dolor a otros . Ella empezó a sonreír para sus adentros.

"Lo siento, no estaba pensando." Ella meneó la cabeza y apartó su brazo.

"Claramente" respondió receloso antes de agarrarla su hombro y guiarla hacia su coche.

"Tengo que llegar... em...a su clase," Brandi balbuceó, se sintiéndose un poco rara y bastante tonta.

"Cállate y entra", el Sr. Ouji respondió antes de lanzar una mirada que no expresaba absoluta paciencia.

Ella escuchó y rápidamente entró en el coche. Brandi se acomodó en su asiento, siguiéndolo con sus ojos sospechosamente mientras él rodeaba el coche. Abrió la puerta del conductor y se deslizó en el.

"Yo realmente no..." ella cortó la frase rápidamente cuando la mano de él se agitó indicándole que cerrara la boca.

"He dicho...que dejes de hablar," él la miró por encima de su hombro y apretó sus labios y tan pronto como ella se tranquilizó él habló otra vez, "Muy bien". "Bien", dijo Brandi suavemente, lamiendo sus labios rápidamente y manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera.

Vegeta dejó salir escapar un lento suspiro mientras le disparaba otra mirada. Sus manos se apoderaron del volante mientras se dirigía por la ocupada calle hacia la Universidad. La multitud de coches siguió todo el camino.

Eran estudiantes que se apresuraban para llegar a sus clases, afortunadamente ella era llevada por el Sr. Ouji.

"Sabes, creo que soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidar de mí misma. No necesito una niñera" dijo Brandi finalmente en un tono áspero mientras rodaba sus ojos azules y apretaba sus rodillas alrededor del pesado bolso entre sus piernas.

"Bueno, usted estaba a segundos de convertirse en otra victima de un accidente vial por sus decisiones. Tal vez usted si necesita a una niñera, o al menos, debería haber seguido las reglas de mamá; mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle ¿eh?" Vegeta se sentó erguido, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y apretó con más fuerza el volante. Sus oscuros ojos se abrieron a medida que veía las idas y vueltas del tráfico en movimiento.

"Fue un error, idiota" refutó la morena frunciendo el ceño profundamente y apretando los puños.

"Errores pueden hacer que te maten. Pensé que eras más inteligente". Sus cejas oscuras se elevaron un momento para suspirara, tomar aire y medir sus palabras, "Bueno, me retracto. No le conozco en absoluto. Me pareció que ud. era más inteligente, pero obviamente estaba equivocado acerca de su inteligencia". El Sr. Ouji aspiró.

El ceño fruncido de Brandi se profundizó ligeramente mientras observaba su rostro, "Entonces, ¿Por qué siempre está tan enfadado?" Ella alzó sus manos ligeramente, "Parece que ud. tiene algo en contra de la sociedad o simplemente no aspira a hacer amigos."

"Ud. no sabea nada de mí". Vegeta dijo suavemente con una expresión indescifrable.

"Como sea, no me importa tanto como no me quites puntos en tu clase o algo así." Brandi miró por la ventana y comenzó a reír suavemente para sí misma. Se sintió un poco tonta al decir algo tan ridículo.

Vegeta comenzó entrar al estacionamiento de los profesores. Su sedán se deslizó fácilmente entre otros dos coches de la facultad y rápidamente puso su coche en el estacionamiento. El apuesto hombre se removió de su asiento y la miro detenidamente.

Las mejillas de Brandi comenzaron a sonrojarse ligeramente. ¿Qué estaba mirando? Sus labios abiertos dejaban ver sus brillantes perlas blancas, mostrando una sonrisa feroz.

"No me tientes", él se rió entre dientes, se cruzó desde su asiento hacia donde estaba ella y empujó la puerta dejándola abierta, "Nos vemos en clase. No tiene excusa para llegar tarde". Mantuvo contacto visual con ella brevemente antes de apartar la mirada y permitiéndole salir de su vehículo.

La boca de Brandi quedó abierta, "Ud. no puede estar hablando en serio. Eso ni siquiera es justo". Ella caminó fuera del auto y su irritación creció aún más cuando el hombre la saludó desde lejos de su auto. Él salió por su cuenta, había agarrado firmemente su maletín en la mano y se dirigía hacia las puertas de la facultad. Ni siquiera respondió su comentario. Él no le importaba. Era un imbécil. Francamente, a ella le gusto eso. Sus oscuras cejas se fruncieron mientras lentamente regresó y se dirigió a la parte delantera del edificio.

Para ser honesta estaba pensando en saltarse esta clase, la tentación empujaba, fuertemente, sobre ella. Lo quería, no, él se atrevió a ponerle los puntos. Si hacía eso, ella estaría en la oficina de Decanos, tan rápido como él girara su cabeza sobre aquellos musculosos hombros.

Brandi aclaró su garganta y meneó la cabeza. Allí estaba otra vez, mirando sus atributos físicos. Suspiró y se apoderó de la manija de la puerta del edificio principal y comenzó a tamizarse a través de las manadas de gente que llenaban los pasillos, listas para ir a clase. Se deslizó en su clase y se dirigió a su asiento. Un hombre levantó los ojos y le sonreía asistiéndole con la cabeza. Ella forzó una sonrisa falsa y se sentó rápidamente.

Cuando Brandi llegó a su asiento dejó la bolsa en el suelo a su lado y miró a su lado para ver que el hombre que le había sonreído estaba recogiendo su propia bolso y acercándose a ella. Era una cara nueva. Ella no lo había visto el lunes. Lo más probable era que el sujeto se haya inscrito tarde a la clase. El tipo no había tenido un buen comienzo si ese fuera el caso, especialmente con el señor dolor de culo.

Ella sacó su labial 'Burt's Bees' y aplicó un poco sobre sus labios secos, disfrutando del suave cosquilleo que la calmaba.

Movió sus ojos hacia el hombre, una vez más lo encontró mirándola. Brandi frunció el ceño ligeramente y moviéndose en su asiento, agarrando su bolso y sacando sus libros, ignorándolo al sujeto. ¿Por qué estaba siendo condenadamente tan obvio? Algo muy contrario a lo que a ella le gustaba. Los hombres que lo intentaban demasiado la hacían querer vomitar. Maldita sea, podía sentir su mirada en su cara. ¿Qué quería?

Ella aclaró su garganta y disparó sus ojos hacia la puerta principal, el Sr. Ouji aún no llegaba. Sacó su teléfono para ver si su tutora le había enviado algún mensaje. Una sonrisa ser forma en sus labios. Echaba de menos a Lorelei.

_"Hola B,_

_Ven st noche. Tnemos 1 invitado important. ¡Tqm! XOXO-mamá"_

Brandi sonrió suavemente. Su madre siempre trató de relacionarse con ella de alguna manera, de modo que ella lo disfrutaba a fondo. La jerga del mensaje de texto de su madre fue genial. Rápidamente envió un mensaje de vuelta y apagó su teléfono antes de que llegue el nazi y empiece a ladrar órdenes. Mientras deslizaba su teléfono más allá de la cremallera el Sr. Ouji entró al salón y cerró de golpe su maletín sobre el escritorio, se sentó y comenzó a escribir por algún tiempo.

La atención de la morena fue finalmente captada cuando el joven que estaba a su lado aclaró su garganta lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que ella mirara en su dirección. Ella arqueó una ceja y el la miró con suspicacia mientras le sonreía a ella suavemente. Él tenía buena apariencia, le daría eso. Él no era más que un tipo incómodo, sip, algo torpe.

El joven a su lado se inclinó y le susurró suavemente, "Entonces, ¿qué puedes decirme acerca de este tipo? Acabo de inscribirme recién hoy." El chico nuevo movió sus ojos hacia el profesor.

Bingo, él se inscribió tarde.

Brandi arqueó su espalda un poco y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con su cálida mirada marrón, "Es un imbécil". Inhaló profundamente, manteniendo una cara seria.

Sus cejas se arquearon mientras sus labios temblaron rápidamente y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, "Bueno. Demonios, esperaba que todos los rumores fueran falsos. ¿Conoces esos sitios donde te dicen tal y cómo es un profesor ¿No?" Brandi asintió con la cabeza y se tragó saliva, moviendo sus ojos hacia el Sr. Ouji quien era ajeno a su conversación.

"No, son verdaderos. Esta clase no va a ser un paseo en pastel si eso es lo que estás buscando. Tal vez podría convenirte cancelar tus ideas si crees que te será fácil obtener una 'A' ", ella rodó los ojos, arrastrando sus dedos sobre la página estaba leyendo.

"No lo esperaba. Sólo quiero disfrutar de mis clases." Se inclinó hacia atrás, sintiéndose un poco intimidado por la actitud fría de esta mujer, "No eres muy habladora, ¿cierto?", dijo finalmente.

"No," Brandi comenzó a ignorarlo nuevamente.

"Bueno, espero que pueda romper esa barrera durante este semestre". El joven se rió entre dientes.

Brandi miró una vez más y frunció el ceño, "Barrera, ¿eh? Muy bien, no estoy buscando conseguirte como 'amigo'. No estoy buscando tener mejores amigos tampoco."

"Brandi, ¿eh?" señaló el nombre impreso en la agenda de ella, provocando que de inmediato pase su brazo encima de forma protectora.

"Mi nombre es Yamcha, Yamcha Kato". Él extendió su manó, ofreciéndole un apretón.

¿Qué ocurría con los chicos de esta maldita clase. El lunes tuvo que lidiar con ese... tipo..¿y ahora con este loco?

Brandi miró la mano extendida y luego retrocedió, "Eso está muy bien" sonrió con sarcasmo, ignorando por completo la mano que se retiraba lentamente. Eso fue sin duda algo muy torpe. Agarró su libro, fingiendo leer, pero viéndolo mientras se esforzaba por encontrar otra cosa que hablar con ella. Era un tipo persistente.

"¿Hay algo importante que necesita ser discutido en esta clase para que todos escuchemos? Tengo curiosidad a cerca de por qué no estás leyendo el texto. Hay un examen sorpresa esta clase, una vez más. Los estudiantes de mi clase siempre deben estar preparados. Cierto, ¿señorita a Williams?" El Sr. Ouji ahora estaba de pie caminando alrededor de su escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos. Su negra mirada se cerró sobre la morena y su nuevo hablador 'amigo'.

Sus hermosos labios formados se fruncieron firmemente. Sus fuertes brazos estaban a un lado, a la altura de sus bolsillos y la forma en la que estaba parado lo hacía ver fuerte y exigente. No debería estar emocionada por esto. Necesitaba ayuda. Estaba convencida de que era a causa de los medicamentos o algo así, o tal vez porque ella no había recibido alivio sexual durante mucho tiempo. Ahora miraba a su maestro con pensamientos sexuales porque había sido privada de eso, sí eso era. Bueno, ella no iba a contestarle. No le daría esa satisfacción.

Brandi mantuvo sus labios bien cerrados mientras se hundía en su asiento, rompiendo el contacto visual con su profesor. Podía sentir esos oscuros ojos sobre ella. Quería hacerla sentir mal por lo que pasó antes. Por lo general siempre había un estudiante que se destacaba, por ser buen estudiante o pésimo, y ella era una buena estudiante. Tampoco eso era algo bueno en esta clase.

"Habla" Vegeta levantó una ceja y puso sus ojos sobre este personaje Yamcha.

"Simplemente estaba haciendo presentaciones, señor". Yamcha dijo suavemente, jugando con su lápiz mecánico.

Vegeta Ouji asintió lentamente, "Ya veo. Hablando de las presentaciones, ¿Quién eres tú? Creo que a la clase le gustaría saberlo. Lo sé. ¿Yamcha? ¿Transferido desde la comunidad colegial? ¿Un padre rico que paga todo? No espere que esta clase sea fácil, Sr. Kato. Yo no la haré fácil para nadie." Él se mofó, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y marcando a ritmo el paso antes de su escritorio.

La clase no dijo una palabra. Todos estaban mirándose entre sí. Brandi estaba segura de que ellos tenían miedo a respirar. Mierda, desde la última clase nadie se atrevía a levantar una mano a menos de que estuvieran locos porque tenían miedo de ser hundidos o de hacer el ridículo.

"Por supuesto que no, señor. En cuanto a la riqueza de mi familia, estoy muy agradecido por tener la oportunidad de ir a la escuela y conseguir que me la paguen, no me confunda con algún niño rico snob." Yamcha resopló, pero terminó con una sonrisa en sus labios, "Lo siento, si lo ofendí"

"Eso espero, ya hemos terminado con la charla extra del día, así que comencemos con este examen, ¿de acuerdo?" El profesor nuevamente puso los ojos sobre Brandi, provocando que tragara saliva.

El examen fue corto y tenía todo lo que había leído desde el tercer y cuarto capítulo. Esta vez hubo muchas respuestas cortas. Las preguntas no eran difíciles si las leías pero eran sin duda un examen cargado de preguntas. Brandi estaba teniendo dificultades para escribir la respuesta completa a la pregunta en cada pequeño espacio, sobretodo en las 'respuestas cortas'.

Diez minutos después de haber empezado el examen el Sr. Ouji los detuvo para comunicarles que tenían veinte minutos más. Le había llevado diez minutos contestar dos respuestas completas cortas. Brandi estaba a punto de explotar.

¿Cómo esperaba que ellos respondan en veinte minutos "respuestas cortas" implicando en el examen quince preguntas multi-choice? Esto lo hacía a propósito. Le gustaba desafiar a sus estudiantes y verlos retorcerse en el proceso. Ella frunció el ceño y trató de escribir rápido, causando que su mano se quemara terriblemente.

Cuando hubo expirado el tiempo fue capaz de contestar todas las simples respuestas cortas excepto tres y terminar las preguntas multi-choice. Por supuesto, Ouji debía terminar su examen con un boom. El hombre sacó una pequeña corneta y la presionó por un corto periodo de tiempo. Todo el mundo estaba realmente cabreado. Brandi casi se cayó de la silla cuando hizo eso. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero desafortunadamente él no la estaba mirando.

Él recogió todos los exámenes y comenzó a explicar la siguiente tarea, que consistía en un escrito. Era un trabajo con un mínimo de ocho páginas acerca de una película que él les había recomendado. Sonaba bastante fácil, pero ella sabía que probablemente sería un buen partido, para él. El resto de la semana él planeaba dar una lectura a la clase para atraparlos, pero hizo hincapié en que debían leer por adelantado para mantenerse a la vanguardia con los requisitos de la tarea.

Todo el mundo se excusó y rápidamente casi todos se amontonaron afuera, murmurando entre sí acerca de lo injusto que había sido el profesor durante la clase. Brandi, sin embargo, se quedó atrás. Lentamente guardaba sus libros. Por suerte, Yamcha estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en el examen para prestarle atención, gracias a Dios.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?" Brandi le reprendió, él no levantó su cabeza ni le respondió. El Sr. Ouji sólo la tamizaba a través de sus papeles.

"Una advertencia a tiempo hubiera sido agradable. No fue como cualquier 'examen sorpresa' que he tenido."

Brandi lentamente se acercó al escritorio y miró hacia abajo para ver que su examen había salido a la intemperie y que él estaba leyendo sobre sus respuestas.

"Puedo asegurarle, señorita Williams, que yo no soy como cualquier profesor que ud. haya tenido. Parece que sus respuestas fueron a veces bastante largas. Estaba buscando respuestas cortas" El profesor Ouji comenzó a marcar el papel, haciendo notas para ella cuando ella estaba claramente frente a él.

"¿Qué está escribiendo?" Brandi se inclinó, tratando de leer sus marcas ofensivas.

Empezó a leer su escritura en voz alta, "... no entiende el concepto, Hey!?" Brandi gritó, tirando el lazo del bolso más arriba y frunciendo el ceño, "Lo entendí completamente, ud. sólo pregunta de forma complicada, ¿Ha pensado en eso? Es sólo esa mierda de ud. pedir 'respuestas cortas' con preguntas capciosas." Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Cuide el lenguaje", Vegeta frunció profundamente el ceño antes de proceder a responderle, "Lo siento, señorita Williams." Puso una mano sobre su frente y sacudió su cabeza, "Sabe ud. que se me olvidó por un momento quien es el profesor de esta clase, ¿Puede decírmelo?" Él levantó su cabeza, escaneó su cara con sus amenazantes ojos causando que Brandi esté más agravada con él.

"Estás loco" Ella alzó su voz y lo vi puntuar su examen, poniendo como puntuación final una gran 'C', lo cual sólo echó otro leño al fuego.

"¿Cómo es que obtuve una 'C'?" La boca de Brandi se abrió.

"Señorita Williams, vaga y francamente, odio a la gente que habla sin parar. Sin mencionar..." Se detuvo y señaló que uno de los quince preguntas de opción múltiple, "Que estuvo mal".

"Eso es porque ni siquiera estaba en el capítulo," desafió a Brandi.

"Correcto, es por eso que usted debe adelantar sus lecturas" El Sr. Ouji le entregó el papel y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Eres un persona horrible. Voy a denunciarte al final del semestre si alguien no lo hace." Brandi lo amenazó y se apoderó con brusquedad del examen con su mano y metiéndolo en su bolso.

"Adelante, de todos modos será inútil". Vegeta Ouji dijo suavemente, recogiendo el resto de los exámenes en su mano y colocándolos ordenadamente en su maletín antes de cerrarlo y ponerse de pie, "Buenas noches, señorita Williams y trate de no ser arrollada por el tráfico.

**ooOoo**

Bulma fumaba un cigarrillo rápidamente y encendió otro antes de abordar el autobús y se dirigió a casa de su madre. Odiaba estar alrededor de hordas de gente tosiendo, de miserables seres humanos charlando fuertemente en su espalda y destrozando el autobús día y noche. Sabía que necesitaba un coche, pero estaba completamente arruinada. Parecía ser que ella nunca tenía suficiente dinero y no quería pedir dinero jamás. La mujer a la que llamaba 'mamá' hizo mucho por ella ya. Respetaba a esa mujer demasiado como para pedirle algo.

A media que Bulma estaba a pocas cuadras de la casa de su madre consideraba lo que implicaba la noche. Estaba nerviosa por ver quien había ido allí para hablar con ella. Lo temía más que nada en el mundo. No quería volver a abandonar algo. Había llamado a esta casa 'hogar' durante muchos años. Sabía que seguramente habría una buena comida, pero se preguntó durante todo el camino quién sería el visitante.

Bulma empujó algunos mechones de cabello castaño lejos de su cara y sacó las llaves de casa, presionándola en la ranura pequeña y golpeó la puerta abierta.

"Estoy aquí, mamá" Dijo Bulma, permitiendole a sus azules ojos explorar su entorno.

"Estoy en la cocina, querida." Su madre respondió a gritos. El olor de la cena se difundía en el pasillo, llamándola a la cocina y causando inmediatamente que su boca se hiciera agua.

Vientre de Bulma inmediatamente comenzó a rugir y se dio cuenta de que aún no había comido. No había colocado un alimento dentro de su boca desde la mañana; su desayuno consistió en un café y una galleta rellena. Lentamente entró en la cocina y colocando la mochila sobre la mesa, mirando a las dos personas que estaban sentados delante de ella.

Una morena pequeña estaba parado cerca de la estufa, agregándole mantequilla al puré de patatas que tenía una consistencia perfecta. Podría oler el pollo cocinándose en el horno. Su madre tenía verdaderamente un don para cocinar. Por supuesto, eso no era todo. Creaba hermosas obras de arte en forma de arreglos florales.

Era dueña de su propia tienda de flores y lo hizo muy bien en su ciudad. Tenía confianza y siempre complacía a sus clientes. Incluso los pueblos cercanos la apoyaron. Había abierto recientemente una nueva tienda, con cual contrató a más personal y esto le dio su más espacio para trabajar. Era una mujer realmente muy ocupada por eso Bulma estaba tan sorprendida que sea capaz de llegar a casa y cocinar una cena como esta.

"Hola, B" la brillante sonrisa de su madre inmediatamente le llamó la atención, la pequeña mujer dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la atrajo en un abrazo del oso, "Cómo va la escuela? Sé que lo estás haciendo muy bien" La mujer mayor se echó hacia atrás y le dio un beso a la joven en la mejilla de antes de regresar a la comida que estaba preparando y a su invitado.

Bulma sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a su madre. La siguió hasta la cocina, apoyándose en el mostrador mientras mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre el hombre de cabeza calva sentado en la mesa tomando una taza de té. Ella lamió sus labios nerviosamente antes de finalmente hablar.

"Hola...?" Se detuvo y miró al hombre de arriba y hacia abajo, esperando que terminaría por le contestarle rápidamente.

"Hola," asintió, poniéndose de pie. Su cuerpo se alzaba sobre el de ella, provocando que ella envuelva sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de su cintura. Sus ojos azules se desplazaron hacia su madre, quien estaba tarareando suavemente y concentrándose en la comida.

Él era un hombre grande, estaba vestido con un traje pero las insignias no estaban presentes. ¿Era un policía? El gran hombre finalmente se acercó y extendió su monstruosa mano, "Bulma, ¿Cierto?"

Ojos de Bulma se ensancharon, ella se alejó, incapaz de tomar la mano del hombre, "Ese no es mi nombre, ¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

"B, vamos, esta es la razón por la que tenías que venir a cenar, querida. Él es Nappa Johnson. Es el nuevo agente del FBI que se hará cargo del lugar de Bill, cariño". La dulce sonrisa de la mujer la calmó una nimiedad, antes de que ella deslizara su mirada sobre él una vez más.

"¿Qué pasó con Bill?" Bulma presionó su trasero contra el mostrador examinado al voluminoso agente del FBI de hacia arriba y abajo.

"Lamento decir que Bill había estado luchando contra el cáncer desde algún tiempo. Falleció recientemente. Sé que no habías oído de él en un año" Nappa le ofreció una amable sonrisa bajo su bigote y tomó un trago de su té.

El hombre obviamente notó cómo incomodaba a Bulma, así que retrocedió y puso una buena distancia entre los dos, observándola cuidadosamente.

"Sí, es cierto. No sé nada de él desde hace bastante tiempo, pero generalmente es algo bueno. Quiero decir que su grupo está mirando y revisando todo constantemente, pero generalmente es algo bueno. No es que no disfrute de la compañía de Bill". Bulma parpadeó un par de veces y lamió sus labios, cambiando su mirada hacia su curiosa madre, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño con pesar.

"Era un buen hombre. No es algo que deseaba, pero alguien tenía que tomar el caso, así que yo fui asignado." Nappa explicó y luego ofreció una vez más su mano.

Bulma inspeccionó la gran mano callosa un momento antes de tomarla, era cálida y lo saludó; "Encantada de conocerle, Nappa". Ella aclaró su garganta y se sentó en la mesa con él diciendo; "No pasa nada que deba tener en cuenta, ¿Verdad?" mostraba preocupación en su rostro serio.

"No, señorita Briefs". Movió la cabeza.

"Por favor, utilice mi otro alias. Ya no llevó el nombre de Bulma Briefs. No me siento cómoda con ese nombre." ella tragó saliva y empujó sus cabellos marrones lejos de sus ojos.

"Lo siento, señorita Williams. Entiendo. Pero voy a repetirlo una vez más, no hay amenaza. Esta reunión es sólo para presentarme". Colocó una grande mano en el pecho y ofreció una otra sonrisa amable.

"No te preocupes, B. El jefe de su división me contactó e incluso me ofreció sus antecedentes. Está retenido aquí con altas estimaciones. En realidad tuve una reunión con ellos unas semanas atrás, después de... lo que paso con Bill", dijo Lorelei Williams en su suave tono habitual .

"Está bien, pero no cambia el hecho de que no tengo ni idea de quién él es." replicó Bulma con sinceridad.

"Lo entiendo, Brandi. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para demostrarle que soy tan bueno, o mejor que Bill." Nappa asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, mirando a su madre, Lorelei

"La cena está hecha, vamos preparar a la mesa ¿Verdad, querida?" Lorelei preguntó suavemente, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre el tenso hombro de Bulma.

"Sí, está bien, mamá. ¿Necesitas ayuda?" Respiró suavemente, deseaba ayudar en algo a su madre.

Bulma masticó su comida cuidadosamente, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar la charla de su madre con el agente del FBI. Sinceramente esperaba que él no lo intentara un raro movimiento sobre su madre. Sí, allí iba. No le gustaba a este nuevo agente. Debido a que no confiaba en mucha gente. Su madre era joven y bonita, y tuvo muchas relaciones fallidas que la lastimaron inmensamente. No quería que su madre sufra de nuevo, especialmente con esta bestia de hombre ¡Qué asco!. Habían sido sólo ellos dos la mayoría del tiempo. Bulma levantó su mirada con una expresión intensa sobre el hombre. Sabía ella que juzgaba duro a las personas, a veces. Él parecía bastante agradable. Se dedicaba, a lo que a ella le gustaba. Simplemente no le gustaban los cambios. Ahora más que nunca era más difícil para ella. Rápidamente terminó su comida y trató de salir. Confiaba en que el sujeto no se quedara mucho tiempo después su partida. Lorelei debía estar en la tienda mañana temprano.

"Mamá, tengo toneladas de tarea. Estaré de vuelta en un par de días, ¿si?" Bulma le aclaró a su madre envolviendo un brazo protectoramente alrededor del cuello de ella.

"Por supuesto, querida, la escuela lo es todo. Pero necesitas descansar. Déjame tomar mis llaves y te llevare", respondió la mujer, empujando su silla hacia atrás para hacer su camino a la cocina.

"Adiós Nappa." Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia él y agarró su bolso "Mamá, llamaré a Steph. Ella vendrá por mí."

"Oh, B ¿estás segura? ¿Quieres llevarte algo de comida? " Lorelei corrió a la cocina para recoger un contenedor portátil.

"No", Bulma se rió entre dientes, presionando el teléfono a la oreja.

"Somos prostitutas, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?" replicó su compañera.

"Necesito que me lleven, ¿Es posible? Estoy con mamá y creo que está un poco oscuro para caminar a casa sola". Bulma se rió suavemente, sin darle la satisfacción a Steph de escucharla reír.

"Está bien, perra. Pronto estaré ahí. Saluda a tu madre por mi" , le respondió rápidamente.

"Sí", Bulma asintió con la cabeza y fue a hablar con su madre.

Bulma colgó rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, sentandose en el pequeño banco de madera. Su madre no tardó en llegar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola cariño, espero que Nappa no tarde en salir. Extrañaba ver tu bonita cara", djo Lorelei frotando sus manos con suavidad.

"Mamá", Bulma inclinó la cabeza a un lado, "Estoy bien, ya sabes que estoy bien. Todo irá bien", La joven trató de tranquilizarla.

"Necesita dinero?", las cejas de su madre se arquearon.

"Mamá, por Dios, no", Bulma meneó la cabeza.

"¿Está segura?"

"Sí, mamá estoy bien. Te lo juro", Bulma finalmente le dio una mirada satisfactoria, que le calmó inmediatamente. Lorelei dio su otro abrazo para el camino y la saludó, dejándola sola. Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La mujer sabía cuándo darle su espacio.

Las luces brillantes del coche ardieron en sus ojos, e iluminaron el largo camino de la casa de su madre, causando que saltara y se apresura a entrar al vehículo. Bulma abrió la puerta del coche deportivo y se deslizó dentro de él. Tiró su bolso al suelo e intercambió una mirada con su feliz amiga que estaba bailando y cantando su colección favorita de 'party mix' en su iPod. La morena sonrió y se rió al ver su amiga vestida con su atuendo de fiesta.

"¡Tiempo de salir!", dijo Stephanie, en un tono emocionado.

"¿Qué?" Bulma parpadeó y meneó la cabeza, "Demonios no, Steph. Tengo clase mañana y tengo un montón de tarea".

"Sí, me has oído. No has salido conmigo hasta el final", la carcasa de la sexy rubia dio marcha atrás y se deslizó por la calle.

"Sólo salimos el lunes por la noche. No estoy segura de poder hacerlo de nuevo. Tengo clase y trabajo mañana, amiga". Bulma le confesó, frotándose la cara con las manos.

"Oh, cállate, que humor de mierda tienes. Apenas bebiste la última vez. ¡Eso ni siquiera cuenta! Así que vamos a salir esta noche. Esta vez vamos a ir a un bar. No hay nada como una _'Salida de jueves',_ pero hay cerveza y muchos tragos especiales. Un amigo me lo contó. Supuse que como me llamaste y como soy una gran amiga vendría a recogerte, y serías mi primera víctima". Se echó a reír voz alta.

"Me veo como la mierda, Steph". Bulma bajo el espejo e inspeccionó su cara que no tenía nada que ocultar.

"Quítate ese suéter y desata tu cabello. No es una petición. Te verás sexy". La bella rubia sonrió y rió suavemente, "Además, tu apenas necesitas tratar de serlo, por alguna razón todos los chicos te desean. Pobres, no saben con lo que se están enfrentan cuando avanzan hacia ti", comentó juguetonamente al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

"Como sea, voy a ir, sólo una vez más antes de que llegue el fin de semana. Uno de mis profesores es un Nazi, y necesito ser una estudiante aplicada con este tipo". Bulma se rió entre dientes, desató su cabello y moviéndolo con sus manos "Te conté, que casi muero hoy." Añadió.

"Quítate esa suéter, chica sensual". Steph se apoderó del volante firmemente mientras cambiaba la música, pero hizo una pausa y cambió su mirada alegre a una llena de confusión a su amiga, "¿Qué?"

Bulma se quitó rápidamente el suéter, mostrando una linda camisa. No estaba cómoda con algo tan sencillo, pero con un par de jeans al menos se veía decente.

"Sí, casi fui arrollada por mi profesor. Incluso me amenazó con bajar mis puntos por esa_ 'estupidez'._" Bulma rió suavemente.

"Um, no creo que él pueda hacer algo así, sin meterse en problemas. ¿Has pensado que tal vez lo que dijo era una broma?" Steph levantó una ceja, entregándole un brillo labial.

"Steph, si tu lo conocieras ni siquiera pensarías que el tipo bromea. Ni siquiera sonríe. A menos que él tenga un sentido del humor del que yo no tenga idea. Es raro". Bulma aplicó un poco de brillo en sus labios carnosos y los frotó juntos.

"¿Es sexualmente atractivo?" Steph preguntó finalmente.

"Cállate", Bulma meneó la cabeza, mirando por la ventana.

La joven rubia rió en voz alta una vez que entró en el bar. Stephanie estaba decidida en tomar una copa y ella necesitaba un cigarro. Bulma sacó su paquete de cigarrillos, así como su identidad falsa y se dirigió hacia entrada del bar. Colocó el cigarrillo en su boca y rápidamente obtuvo su dosis de nicotina antes de dirigirse hacia las puertas. Stephanie se aferró a su brazo, tirando de ella mientras entraban para detenerse antes los gorilas que custodiaban el bar como de costumbre.

Los azules y grandes ojos de Bulma escanearon la barra principal. Una multitud de personas pululaban la zona de la barra, pidiendo en voz alta las bebidas al camarero. No podía creer que se fue de la casa de su madre para venir a un bar. Estaba segura de que si Lorelei se enteraba de esto no estaría contenta con ella.

Los distintos grupos de personas estaban sentados en las mesas altas situadas alrededor del bar, todos charlando con conocidos o amigos. Ella tragó saliva y sonrió al ver como Steph ya se dirigía a la barra, charlando con un conocido hasta que consiguiera bebidas gratis. Bulma camino lentamente hacia un asiento libre, sintiéndose un poco abrumada por el tipo de personas ubicadas en el área pequeña. Esta era la vida de un estudiante universitario. Hacer tu tarea, ir a clases, ir a un trabajo de tiempo parcial, si pudieras encontrarlo, y gastar el dinero de tus padres en los bares hasta las primeras horas de la mañana.

Sus ojos recorrieron a los distintos grupos de personas y se detuvo a ver el la gente a medio vestir bailando en la pista, agarrándose las caderas y frotándose unos a otros, besándose, algo popular que hacían las personas ebrias cuando la música sonaba alto. Bulma no podía quejarse porque a ella le gustaba el contacto sexual cuando tenía varios tragos encima. No había llegado aún a eso, no le interesaba tampoco algo así esta noche, pero no podía evitar mirar fijamente a la gente que se acoplaba a las afueras del bar. Para algunos era genial ir a los bares o fiestas para encontrarse con otros. No había nada más incómodo que despertarse la mañana siguiente. Echó su cabello hacia atrás y exhaló suavemente, moviendo sus ojos alrededor de la multitud en busca de su amiga.

Su atención se la llevó una mujer que estalló de risa en voz alta, demasiado alta. La podía oír sobre la música. Sus ojos brillaron hacía el cacareo que había escuchado y vio a una hermosa mujer morena, revolviendo con un sorbete un trago largo. Estaba mordiéndose seductoramente sus uñas cuidadas e inclinándose hacia un hombre...ella estaba con... los ojos de Bulma se ensancharon.

En un bonito saco se veía debajo una camisa y un par de lindos jeans, entre la atmósfera del bar, estaba sentado su profesor. Él tenía su propio trago y estaba sonriendo, apoyado en su silla y hablando en una voz baja. Ella no podía leer sus labios y definitivamente no quería pasar su tiempo tratando de averiguarlo. Temía que él la vería. Tenía muy buena pinta, especialmente en la forma en la que estaba su camisa, ligeramente desabrochada mostrando un pecho sin vello. No se veía demasiado, pero definitivamente era un buen torso semi-desnudo. Bulma entonces comenzó a preguntarse si él tenía sus abdominales como una tableta de chocolate.

_Mierda, no podía ser..._

Ella detuvo sus pensamientos pervertidos y volvió a mirar a la mujer, cada vez más curiosidad. ¿Él tenía una novia? ¡Pobre mujer! La ansiedad de Bulma comenzó a incrementarse rápidamente. No quería que él la viera en el bar. Quién sabe, el sujeto en realidad podría restarle sus puntos por no hacer la tarea como un buena estudiante. Dios, realmente esperaba que él no hubiera visto.

Stephanie volvió y le dio un trago. Bulma tomó el vaso y se lo bebió rápidamente, lamiéndose los labios. La boca de Steph se abrió.

"Maldita sea, ¿tenías sed?" Steph echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

Tenía que darle sus felicitaciones al profesor, la mujer era preciosa ¿Estaba casado? Él no tenía un anillo de compromiso o de matrimonio, al menos eso recordaba. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer estar tranquila ante su presencia? Le sorprendía más que él que fuera capaz de encantar a una mujer así, ni por un momento concebía esa mujer saliera con él. Bulma estaba segura de que era cuestión de tiempo para ver si la mujer tenia algún compromiso con él. A menos que fuera un buen polvo, estaba bastante interesada en saberlo. Ella negó con la cabeza. Cuán inapropiado era incluso pensar eso.

Dios, que tenía últimamente problemas.

"Brandi, ¿Qué miras? ¿Uh?" Steph la llamó, tocándole el hombro.

"Lo siento," Bulma sonrió suavemente, empujando su cabello hacia atrás .

"¿Qué? ¿estás examinando a los hombres cachondos?" preguntó su amiga, moviendo sus cejas.

"Um, no del todo, mi profesor está allí", Bulma señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa, causando que Stephanie mirara soberbiamente en dirección a la pareja.

"¿Ese es tu profesor?" Boca de Steph se abrió, mientras sus ojos recorrían con avidez el cuerpo de él. "Él está más que bien. Apuesto a que tiene una polla enorme" Labios de la rubia se fruncieron mientras su amiga la miraba horrorizada.

"Oh, cállate, no lo he mirado de esa manera. Eres una pervertida". Bulma mintió negando con su cabeza mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosamente a través de su pelo.

"Sí, me lo has dicho una y otra vez. ¿Qué tiene? Soy una ninfómana, me gusta el sexo, entonces que carajos. Debes aprovecharte de él, o que Dios me libre porque lo haré yo" Steph se inclinó sobre la mesa tomando un sorbo espectacular con la paja.

"No está en mi mente, hazlo si quieres." Bulma se rió entre dientes.

"Brandi, sé que quieres follar. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Por qué no lo haces con un profesor joven y sexy? Apuesto a que él sabe cómo hacerlo funcionar y estoy segura de que no serías la primera. Mierda, si no es con él, al menos con alguien". Stephanie se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su bebida, lamiéndose los labios limpiamente.

"Steph, no sabes una mierda acerca de ese tipo. Está loco. Es el último idiota con el que me gustaría mantener una conversación y mucho menos tener un sesión de sexo. Lo más probable es que el sujeto no sepa cómo complacer a una mujer, es evidente al ver cómo trata a sus alumnos. Es un maestro horrible. Estoy segura de que no es muy sociable". Bulma agitó su mano alrededor, enarbolada al volver escuchar la risa de mujer una vez más.

"Tu tampoco eres muy social. Eres realmente una perra". Steph resopló una gran carcajada, causando que Bulma ponga sus ojos en blanco.

"¡Estarían perfectos juntos!"

Cómo era posible que ese hombre haga reír a una mujer, mierda, si no sabía cómo conseguir una sonrisa de alguno de sus alumnos. ¿Qué le dijo él? La curiosidad de ella creció más.

"Podrías mostrarle una cosa o dos." Steph sonrió con picardía.

"Como sea, está fuera de la cuestión". Bulma dijo en voz baja, saboreando en contenido de su bebida, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de su amiga sobre el profesor gilipollas.

Bulma terminó con su bebida, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la barra. Colocó su cabello detrás de la oreja y llamó al ocupado camarero para darle su orden y lo esperó para que traiga el producto y le termine de pagar. Ella le ofreció dinero al camarero mientras presionaba la paja entre sus labios, tomando al contenido en grandes tragos. Se volvió lentamente y miró hacia la mesa donde el profesor y su amiga estaban sentados. Se habían ido. Bulma frunció el ceño levemente y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento.

Ella no podía dejar de preguntarme si él la llevó a su casa esa noche. Todavía estaba en completo asombro al saber que tenía a una mujer interesada en él. Él era un imbécil, un sádico, un lunático, y por desgracia tenía un muy bonito culo y una sonrisa muy sexy. Maldita sea, lo odiaba tanto. Bulma se sentó en su silla y se apoyó contra la pared, sentándose en una de sus largas piernas. Su amiga había desaparecido una vez más.

Stephanie estaba conversando con el camarero con el que estuvo un par de noches atrás en una fiesta. Parecía olvidarse completamente de ella. Honestamente a Bulma no le importaba. Estaba contenta de tener un tiempo a solas. Stephanie podría ser un poco pesada a veces pero ella la quería. Aunque ella nunca admitiría en voz alta. Sería como tirarse de cabeza.

Bulma vio el pasillo hacia para ir baño que estaba fuera de la entrada. Mientras las hordas de gente tropezaban para ir a los baños y mujer de cabello oscuro salió de allí. Arregló su pelo ondulado a lo largo de su espalda y levantó su bolso en el hombro. Sus caderas se movían con cada paso mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Bulma colocó la paja entre sus labios, mirando a la mujer salir. Se sentía como una imbécil, pero se notaba que esa mujer estaba totalmente en shock, qué hombre horrible aterrorizó a una mujer así. Sus ojos azules recorrieron el bar, viendo a Stephanie inclinada sobre la barra, dando una buena vista de sus pechos. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta y vio que la joven ya se iba. Su respiración se detuvo en su garganta al observar como un par de ojos negros la atraparon brevemente. Su profesor la había visto, pero ¿cómo? No había hecho demasiado para que el la vea. Mierda, esto estaba mal. Bulma devolvió la mirada y miró lentamente su rostro pudiendo ver una sonrisa en los labios de su profesor al tiempo que él sacudía la cabeza y guiaba a su cita por la puerta.

El Sr. Ouji sólo sonrió y movió la cabeza, ni más ni menos. Él la había visto era eso. No la miró de nuevo ni le prestó atención mientras caminaba más allá de las ventanas abiertas del bar. Era como si él no la hubiera visto en absoluto.

Su profesor era un enigma. Lo odiaba por eso. No le gustaba que la encendiera tan rápido. Era algo constante. Aquí e incluso en la clase. A él le gustaba meterse con ella, sin embargo, la ignoraba por completo en el momento adecuado. Ella quería más. Ella necesitaba más. ¿Por qué? Porque ella estaba loca, por eso.

_Era una mujer tonta, y ella lo sabía._

**ooOoo**

**Nota de la autora:** Muy bien, esta historia no ha sido actualizada en mucho tiempo y no he revisado ociosamente mis archivos por unos meses. He estado recibiendo toneladas de cosas para mi boda, que será en Septiembre de 2013. ¡Tengo mucho que hacer! Espero que hayas disfrutado hasta ahora. :)

Por favor, hazme saber qué piensas!

**-Mallie-3**

3

**Nota de la traductora:** Gracias a TaniaBet por el primer review y a todos lo que están leyendo la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

******Desenmascarada (Unmasked)**

******Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

******Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): Mallie-3**

******Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Capítulo 3**

**** **Actualización** **** corregí un par de cosas de la historia. Lo siento chicos, Bulma es morena en esta historia. A veces me acostumbro a hablar de ella con el cabello azul y ojos azules (aunque si son azules) que mi mente se confunde cuando estoy escribiendo. ¡Gracias por decírmelo! :)

**Nota del autor:** Buen Dios ten piedad, soy una autora terrible. Me sentí horrible cada vez que hacían un review y me pedían actualizar. Esta historia es muy complicada y no quiero precipitarme. Tengo que escribir cuando tenga _esa_ chispa de inspiración. Por supuesto, esta vez fueron los seguidores de la historia quienes pusieron mi culo en marcha. xD

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**OoOoo **

El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Sus clases fueron bastante decentes, incluso la clase a la que temía asistir, la clase del Sr. Ouji, quien había estado actuando un poco cortés con sus estudiantes últimamente. No había cuestionarios, exámenes o escritos sorpresa. Por supuesto, ella leía siempre algunos capítulos más del libro de lectura cada noche para no quedarse atrás.

Sus otros cursos no le resultaban tan difíciles, pero tenían tareas asignadas, como cualquier curso universitario. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero no estaba quejándose de las de clase en sí. Sentía control sobre los otros cursos hasta cierto punto. Fue lo ocurrido después de una pequeña clase lo que le causó a su cerebro un gran desorden.

Eran las 3:30 de la tarde cuando llegó al trabajo. Su turno de noche no empezaba hasta las cuatro, pero con los horarios de los autobuses, no era nunca seguro saber si llegaría o no a tiempo. Mientras caminaba desde la acera hacia la rampa que iba hasta la puerta, arrojo la colilla de un cigarro que fumaba al suelo. Abrió la puerta y rápidamente se dirigió detrás del mostrador.

No tenía turnos largos durante los fines de semana. Desafortunadamente, a menos que no pidieran el fin de semana por adelantado, los estudiantes universitarios eran obligados a trabajar los fines de semana. Ella lo entendía. Bulma no era de las personas que dejan pasar la oportunidad de obtener dinero extra, si estaba disponible. Sabia que había mucha gente que trabajaba sólo doce horas a la semana y eso si rogaban trabajar esa cantidad de horas. Pero ella, necesitaba el dinero porque, sólo Dios lo sabía, odiaba pedirle dinero a su madre. Esa mujer había tenido que enfrentar muchas cosas.

Bulma resopló y empujó algunos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja. Levantó la vista y vio a su jefe hablar, con quien parecía ser un nuevo empleado. Llevaba los pantalones de siempre y el otro vestía de negro, una camiseta blanca y el delantal de la empresa. Que varonil. No entendía por que habían hombres que hacían este tipo de cosas. Su cabello era muy oscuro, por lo que podía ver. Se peinaba cuidadosamente en la parte posterior, y parecía tenerlo desordenado en el frente. Sólo podía ver su perfil, pero después de unos momentos se aburrió con la idea de averiguar quién era y empezó a contar el dinero para asegurarse de anotar el turno de la caja.

"Brandi," su jefe la llamó, causando que ella mirara hacia arriba y rodara sus ojos. Casi empujó el cajón de registro con fuerza y le sonrió a los clientes entrantes.

"Ya estaré contigo", dio un giro, causando que su larga cola de caballo girase sobre su hombro.

Se dirigió hacia la única oficina de todo el edificio, a ella le gustaba llamarla la bodega, "¿Sí?", Preguntó, poniendo una sonrisa molesta, si se podría considerar una.

Su jefe se rió entre dientes suavemente, moviendo la cabeza y apuntando al joven que estaba junto a él, "Quería presentarte al nuevo empleado. Se mudó este semestre y pensé que sería una buena opción. Sé que entrenar a alguien en el registro es demasiado duro, pero estoy seguro que en algún momento él lo conseguirá". El viejo caballero asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Bulma para ver que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y que su sonrisa ya no era visible.

El joven se estaba riendo entre dientes, "Tú", dijo Bulma bruscamente antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, "¿Es una broma?"

"Brandi, qué...?" Su jefe levantó una ceja gruesa y miró hacia el hombre.

"Está bien", él palmeó a su nuevo jefe en el hombro, "Sé que nos llevaremos bien, gracias" agregó mientras asentía con rapidez antes de pasar sus manos por su asombroso cabello.

"Muy bien, Brandi, pórtate bien". La increpó el gerente, dándole esa mirada y luego desapareció en su despacho para contestar más llamadas telefónicas de la corporación a las empresas sobre las políticas de la compañía y otros asuntos.

Los ojos de Bulma se estrecharon ligeramente mientras giraba e ignoraba al hombre que la seguía. Había apartado su cabello sobre unos de sus hombros y les ofreció a los clientes que la esperaban una falsa sonrisa. Tomó la orden de todos con calma mientras el joven la observaba detenidamente. Observó la forma en que tomaba las tarjetas de crédito, cómo las registraba por la caja, cómo cobraba y contaba el dinero en efectivo. Era gentil. Su personalidad decía lo contrario. Era una mujer muy interesante, él estaba seguro de eso.

"Gracias a ustedes, pueden esperar allí por su café". Rápidamente borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se volvió, otra vez, hacía el hombre mirándolo de hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Bueno, no sé que pude haberte hecho, pero tal vez sea mejor que no lo sepa, creo que tu lenguaje corporal dice que me odias". Él se rió entre dientes, mirando sobre su hombro el registro, del cual todavía no sabía nada.

"Tienes razón, John, Peter, David o como sea tu nombre". Bulma resopló y miró hacia la entrada, evitando el contacto visual con él.

Yamcha rió suavemente, "Es Yamcha", la corrigió, apoyándose en contra el mostrador y mirando su rostro bellamente formado.

Bulma movió sus ojos hacia un lado, haciendo contacto visual con él una vez más, "¿Luzco como si mi importara? Me importa un carajo"

"No, no, pero creo que estoy confundido en cuanto a por qué estás tan enojada conmigo. Yo no te he hecho nada malo." Yamcha sonrió suavemente, haciéndola enojar más. ¿Por qué estaba todavía tratando de entablar una conversación con ella?

"Conozco tu jueguito. No dejabas de molestarme en clase. Ibas de sobre eso de..", ella levantó sus manos; haciendo acotaciones y rodando los ojos, "romper esa mierda de _'barrera'._ Eres un patético acosador, estoy convencida de eso". Bulma sonrió, moviendo la cabeza y apoyándola contra el mostrador.

La mirada petulante de Yamcha desapareció mientras pestañeó un par de veces, "Te crees mucho, ¿verdad?". Señaló, enderezando su cuerpo como receloso, "¿Alguna vez pensaste que yo sólo necesitaba un trabajo y este fue uno de los pocos lugares que me ofrecían uno?"

Bulma iba a abrir la boca, pero la cerró y respiró, "Bueno, tienes que admitir, que estabas siendo muy pesado en esa clase. Me pareció extraño que ahora resulte que encontraste un trabajo, en el mismo lugar que yo, sólo unos días más tarde." Se dio vuelta, pasando una mano encima de la pantalla, sacando un polvo inexistente.

"¿Eras Brandi?" Preguntó Yamcha, inclinándose, obligándola a mirarlo una vez más.

Bulma se giró, dándole una mirada suspicaz. Ella respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que estaba siendo una idiota. No podía evitarlo. Stephanie también pensaría eso de seguro. Le sorprendía que la muchacha aguantara su mierda la mitad del tiempo. Bulma se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia el registro mientras los nuevos clientes llegaban y consultaban la tabla de pedidos, hablando entre ellos en voz baja.

"Tomaré ese gesto como un 'Sí'". Él susurró, "Espero que puedas ver no soy un tipo raro acosando"

Bulma miró al lado y frunció el ceño, dándole un aspecto gracioso antes de poner una sonrisa falsa en la pareja que se acercó a su registro y le ordeno un par de cosas.

"Te dan opciones," Bulma se calmó brevemente, le señaló cada botón y las opciones de tamaño, "Su total aparecerá aquí", apuntó y dijo a los clientes su total. Recogió dinero con cuidado, ofreciéndoles su cambio.

La morena estaba en silencio, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre los dedos de los pies y los talones. Yamcha miró un momento, tamborileando los dedos sobre el mostrador observando la atmósfera de la cafetería. Masticó su mejilla y miró como los otros empleados hacían rápidamente las bebidas que iban a ser entregadas. Los olores en este lugar eran increíbles. Hizo que quisiera tomar su propio café, y tal vez, comer algo de la nevera.

"No soy siempre una completa perra, sabes" Bulma levantó la vista y parpadeó un par de veces, dándole una mirada de reojo.

"Me has engañado" Yamcha se acercó a ella y se rió entre dientes, para obtener una mejor visión de ella. No podía dejar de mirar su trasero mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado. Por supuesto, que él no quería ser atrapado por lo dejó de mirarla rápidamente.

Bulma se volvió y frunció el ceño, notando su sonrisa y su cambio de actitud, "Eres un idiota. Bueno, parece que te gusta ser maltratado por las mujeres. ¿No puedes manejarlo por tu propia cuenta, Yamcha? ¿Eres demasiado dependiente de una pequeña perra?", Miró hacia él, sonriendo suavemente. Ella rápidamente frunció los labios, dándose patadas mentalmente por ser demasiado abierta con este hombre. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Primero su profesor y ahora estaba semi-coqueteando con este nuevo tipo, que por lo que sabía podría llegar ser como una enredadera de molesto.

"Para tu información, Brandi, lo puedo manejar a mi manera. Me gustan a las mujeres con un poco de sabor a ello si te lo estás preguntando". Se frotó la parte posterior del cuello y la miró. Esos ojos oscuros brillaban con interés, "Sabes, si no lo te conociera mejor, podría pensar que estas coqueteando conmigo". Yamcha entrecerró los ojos.

Bulma enderezó la espalda y negó con la cabeza: "Yo creo que tomas todo mal, Yamcha." Ella dijo su nombre con un poco de entusiasmo, haciendo que el joven soltara una risa.

"Ten cuidado, podría pensar que estoy comenzando a gustarte. No he estado más de media hora, y ya parece que esa barrera está empezando a resquebrajarse". Le Guiñó un ojo, mostrando sus dientes increíblemente blancos.

"Amigo, para ya con esa mierda de la puta barrera. Suenas como a un idiota diciendo cosas así". Bulma sonrió suavemente, peinado su flequillo sobre sus ojos y tratando de no sonreír más. Había pensado que de alguna manera el chico y ella no se convertirían en muy buenos amigos.

"¡Dios mío, ¿tu madre sabe que hablas así?" Los ojos oscuros se ampliaron cuando la miro.

"¿Tu madre sabe que eres un desgraciado al que le gusta acechar a las mujeres?" Bulma levantó una ceja.

"Está bien, una vez más, no soy un acosador. Honestamente", Yamcha abrió sus palmas y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"Claro, eso es lo que dicen todos". Bulma asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia la entrada viendo como la campana sonaba una vez más, "Bueno, sobre el trabajo. Yo seré tu guía. Además, sólo para que quede claro, no somos amigos" Ella movió un dedo entre dos y empujó el cajón hacia el fondo.

Yamcha sonrió juguetonamente y asintió con la cabeza, "Sí, señora".

El tiempo parecía interminable. Las ocho y media llegó lentamente, gracias a Dios se le permitió cerrar su recaudación y comenzó a usar el cajón de que los administradores, apartó algo de dinero, por si acaso llegaba alguien más y debiera trabajar. Pensó que era una buena idea. Su jefe estaba de buen humor y los dejaron a salir a tiempo. Además él sabía que ella tomaba el autobús cada noche. Para llegar a tiempo debía salir a las nueve en punto.

Pareció olvidarse de Yamcha rápidamente y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, estaba jugando con su teléfono, o leyendo unas cuantas páginas de sus libros para la clase del lunes. Esperaba que este nuevo empleado trabaje todo el tiempo. De este modo, ella podría hacer su tarea en el trabajo, volver a casa y relajarse, tal vez incluso tener una buena noche de sueño, por una vez.

Bulma agarró su bolso y lo lanzó por encima del hombro mientras decía adiós a la gerente y luego se dirigió hacia la salida. No le dijo nada a Yamcha. No creía que él se mereciera algo más que el silencio todavía. Era una perra; no había manera de evitarlo. Honestamente no quería que él pensara que eran algo más que unos compañeros de trabajo tratando de llevarse bien para hacer que una jornada de trabajo fuera poco mejor. Bulma no quería ser amigo de este tipo, nunca. Por lo que ella sabía, que él estaba tratando de meterse en sus bragas, y de ninguna manera iba a dejar que eso pase.

"Brandi", gritó justo antes de que llegue a la puerta.

Sus manos se apretaron contra la barra de metal, poniendo una ligera presión sobre la misma. Cerró los ojos y murmuró en voz baja. Bulma miró sobre su hombro e hizo contacto visual con él un momento, pero no dijo nada.

"Oye, ¿te tomas el autobús a casa?" Yamcha le preguntó, cerrando la cremallera de su chaqueta y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Por qué?" Bulma preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y haciendo reducir esos hermosos ojos azules.

"Bueno", hizo una pausa y miró por la ventana, "Tengo un coche. Puedo llevarte a donde vivas."

Bulma comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, colocando una mano en el pecho y mirando por la ventana: "Sí que suena como una gran idea. Permitir que me lleves a casa para que sepas donde vivo. ¡Seguro!" Bulma abrió la puerta y comenzó a irse, sacudiendo la cabeza en el proceso.

Yamcha corrió tras ella, "Deja esta mierda de acosador, en serio. No soy un acosador. ¿Es tan malo querer llegar conocerte?" Le preguntó, agarrándole la parte superior de su brazo.

"Sí" Asintió con la cabeza, alejándose y mientras seguía caminando, su agitación crecía a cada segundo.

"Mira, está muy frío aquí afuera. El autobús no llega hasta dentro de quince minutos. Deja que te lleve a casa sólo por esta vez." Yamcha la observó reflexionar por un momento.

"Mira, Yamcha, gracias por la oferta. Simplemente no tengo dinero para darte por el gas" Bulma suspiró, "Por no hablar de que fumo y me gustaría fumarme uno ahora mismo".

"Eso está muy bien, lo haré. Fuma en mi coche, un coche cálido." le ofreció, sonriendo suavemente, "Y no te preocupes por el dinero. Está bien."

**…**

**..**

**.**

Bulma tiró el cinturón de seguridad, mirando por la ventana y pulsó el botón, haciéndolo bajar ligeramente el vidrio. Tomó una respiración profunda y sacó un cigarrillo del paquete, colocándolo entre sus labios.

Yamcha hizo lo mismo, encendiendo uno y tomó una respiración profunda. Miró a un lado y se echó a reír al verla teniendo frío, "Tengo asientos con calefacción, no lo conoces" Empujó un botón, la activación de los asientos funcionaba, en pocos momentos se le empezó a calentar el trasero.

"Gracias, y en serio, no hagas de esto un hábito, Yamcha", Bulma parpadeó un par de veces y dio una larga calada.

"De nada", fue lo único que dijo mientras se ponía en el camino, "Entonces, vives en un apartamento o en los dormitorios?"

"Dormitorios", susurró en voz baja mientras el aire frío de afuera vino y le golpeó la cara, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

Yamcha levantó una ceja, dando una calada a su cigarrillo y mirando a un lado, "Entonces, ¿Cuál?"

"¿Sabes dónde queda el Hall Anderson?" Una vez Yamcha asintió, continuó, "Gira a la derecha en la calle anterior. El dormitorio está detrás de él."

"Oh, está bien," Él asintió con la cabeza, chasqueando sus cenizas y tomando otra calada mientras se apresuraba a llegar a una esquina, haciendo que Bulma se deslizara de su asiento.

"Dios mío, más despacio. ¿Quieres tener un accidente?" Bulma se agarró de los putos apoyabrazos y parpadeó rápidamente, con la esperanza en Dios de no quemarse a sí misma con el cigarrillo encendido.

"¿Asustada?" Yamcha preguntó, ladeando una ceja, pero manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera.

"Un poco, ¿por qué estás disfrutando esto?" Bulma gritó mientras golpeaba el tablero del vehículo, "Yamcha, pedazo de mierda, para. ¿Quieres un boleto al infierno, o algo así?"

Yamcha se echó a reír y giró alrededor del círculo de asfalto, conduciéndola hasta el frente de su residencia, "Entonces, ¿En qué habitación estás y cuándo sueles tomar una ducha?", movió sus cejas hacia ella mientras estacionaba su coche en el parque.

Bulma frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, "Eres un enfermo" Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando ella se volvió hacia él.

"Ya nos veremos, Brandi." Él sonrió y le dio un pequeño saludo.

Bulma apagó su cigarro y se precipitó a las puertas del edificio. Yamcha miró y comenzó a reírse entre dientes suavemente para sí mismo antes de irse.

**OoOoo**

El lunes llegó rápido, pero por supuesto su fin de semana se arruinó con la tarea y un escrito sorpresa. El Sr. Ouji pensó que sería una gran idea asignarles un trabajo escrito en la noche del sábado. Agradecía haber revisado su correo electrónico después de que Yamcha la hubo dejado, o ella habría estado pérdida. Estaba molesta por el escrito, pero pareció ser suficiente excusa para convencer a Steph de no tratar de arrastrarla a una fiesta esa noche.

El domingo fue un día fácil y gracias a Dios el turno de Yamcha no estaba programado. Tuvo un fin de semana tranquilo y fue capaz de escribir, lo que pensaba, era un trabajo decente.

Mientras Bulma entraba en el salón de Psicología se abrió paso a través de la masa de estudiantes entrando y saliendo de los distintos salones, o yendo a su próxima clase. Tuvo que caminar de lado varias veces y se deslizó con rapidez en torno a los que estaban en su camino. Llegó quince minutos antes de su clase empiece. No había casi nadie en el aula cuando entró. Ni siquiera ese molesto tipo llamado Yamcha estaba allí. Suspiró suavemente y se sentó en su silla.

"Usted puede poner el escrito en mi escritorio", dijo una voz profunda detrás de ella, lo que la hizo saltar. Bulma miró por encima del hombro.

El Sr. Ouji tenía un par de gafas sobre su nariz mientras miraba la pantalla de su ordenador portátil de Apple, sin haberla mirado al menos una vez. Su fuerte mano agarró su mandíbula cincelada con fuerza. Su ceño fruncido se concentraba en lo que estaba viendo.

Sus labios ligeramente brillantes se separaron mientras ella estrechaba sus ojos en él, mirándolo de cerca. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró hacia otro lado, notando que su maletín estaba casualmente encima de su escritorio. ¿Cómo ella no lo noto? Maldita sea, él era un bastardo escurridizo. Se puso de pie y lentamente se dirigió hacia el escritorio situado en la parte delantera del aula y tiró el papel de forma ocasional sobre una pila de otros, levantó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que veía; una tarea y un recordatorio de lo que se daría: una prueba para el viernes. Por supuesto, tenía que ser viernes, justo antes del fin de semana. Bulma se burló antes de girar. Jadeó suavemente, su profesor silenciosamente se había dirigido a la parte delantera del salón sin su conocimiento y ahora estaba de pie frente a ella con una expresión de extraña curiosidad.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia abajo, sin saber qué hacer. Él la observaba atentamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y la miraba desde arriba. Bulma miró por encima del hombro para ver que su trabajo aún estaba en el medio de la mesa. ¿Qué más quería? ¿Por qué estaba mirándola como si tuviera algo que decir?

Vegeta inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Miró a su alrededor y frunció los labios, "¿Vas a pasar?", parpadeó un par de veces, mirando a su alrededor y sobre la pequeña cantidad de papeles.

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces, completamente sacudida, "Um," fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras bajaba la cabeza y esquivaba a su profesor, deslizándose por las escaleras y dejándose caer en su asiento. Estaba completamente avergonzada.

Todo el mundo la miraba. Se veía como una completa y absoluta tonta. Su boca había estado abierta y todo el tiempo. Bulma se cubrió el rostro con una mano y sacudió la cabeza.

Levantó la vista para ver que a su espalda el resto de la clase todavía se acomodaba y él tenía su escrito en la mano. Las cejas de Bulma mostraban preocupación. ¿Él estaba mirando su trabajo escrito? Parecía como si él lo estuviera haciendo. Parecía que él estaba dispuesto a meterse con ella. No le sorprendió cuando en un momento ...

"Srta. Williams," Vegeta Ouji dijo mientras la miraba a través de sus marcos cuadrados.

Ella dejó escapar un lento suspiro y lo miró, sin decirle nada. Él sabía que ella lo miraba. Sabía que tenía su atención.

"Tengo que hablar con usted después de la clase" Se limitó a declarar antes de recoger el resto de los documentos en la mano mirando al resto de la clase.

Bulma cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente, presionando sus dedos sobre las sienes. Ya podía sentir que le venía un dolor de cabeza. No necesitaba nada más de esta mierda de maestro. Honestamente, ¿por qué estaba constantemente en buscándola? Parecía ser que no había nadie más en la clase que lo estuviera haciendo mal. Pareciera que sólo tomaba notas de ella. Particularmente, no le importa si él era un buen profesor. Para ella él era alguien con un grado alto, sinceramente le importaba una mierda, pero para él ellos no eran más que un maldito número .

Vegeta Ouji comenzó la clase dando una conferencia. Puso un PowerPoint de Jane y comenzó a discutir los capítulos que se suponían que debieron haber sido leídos durante el fin de semana. Él siempre tenía un tono aburrido cuando estaba hablándole a la clase. Afortunadamente para ella, ya no parecía darse cuenta de que ella aún estaba en la clase. Brandi respondió a algunas de sus preguntas y él asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho con cada una de las respuestas.

Bulma estaba más relajada, pero todavía no lo suficiente como para no preocuparse de lo que el zoquete le diría una vez que esté a solas con ella. Finalmente se convenció de que sería mejor si la charla fuera después de la clase porque entonces, de todos modos, todo el mundo saldría fuera del salón y nadie estaría escuchando su conversación, que muy probablemente resultaría como una gran pila de mierda.

La chica de pelo oscuro garabateaba en su papel, sentada y relajada al final de la clase mientras el Sr. Ouji ponía un pequeño clip de vídeo, que según él llevaría hasta el fin del período de clase de todos modos. Sus ojos cayeron en la silla vacía de ese tipo, Yamcha, había saltado una clase, sacudió la cabeza. No estaba teniendo a un buen comienzo. Sus ojos se levantaron hacia la pantalla de proyección, una vez más. Había visto una vez este _'particular'_ vídeo antes. No estaba demasiado preocupada por prestar mucha atención. Sin mencionar que estaba en la parte trasera del salón, jugando con su computadora portátil. Miró por encima del hombro sólo un par de veces, con la esperanza de que no la atrapara mirándolo y que hiciera una pequeña expresión. Encontraba extremadamente molesto a que a ella le gustara la forma en que la luz de la pantalla tocaba todos los lugares perfectos, la estructura masculina de sus huesos, especialmente, los de la mandíbula y la mejilla. Cerró los ojos soltando su lápiz de nuevo, empacando todo lo mientras el vídeo llegó a su fin. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo, ahora todos se iban para que ella esté a solas con él.

"Nos vemos el miércoles" El Sr. Ouji dijo en voz alta mientras todo el mundo comenzó a salir del salón. Uno de los estudiantes volvió a encender la luz mientras se marchaba. Bulma se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento mientras miraba alrededor del salón frunciendo los labios, esperando a que su profesor dijera algo.

Podía oírlo escribir detrás de ella. La estaba ignorando. Sabía que él estaba haciéndola esperar por él. Ese era el tipo de persona que él era. Le gustaba presionar y buscar a las personas, hasta que se quebrarán y entonces a él le gustaba hacerlos sentirse unos completos idiotas. Finalmente se hartó; sabía que tenía otra clase en el mismo edificio dentro de una hora. Tenía un montón de tiempo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a esperarlo por siempre.

Bulma se dió una vuelta en su silla y se agarró del respaldo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Disculpe, Sr. Ouji. Estoy esperando aquí. ¿Puede usted darse prisa y separar mi trabajo para poder irme?" la mujer de cabello castaño le preguntó, tirando el bolso sobre su hombro y torciendo un poco su cadera.

El hombre levantó los ojos negros y miró en su dirección. No estaba encantado con su comentario grosero, pero honestamente a Bulma no le importaba cómo se sintiese. Estaba literariamente, cansada de su mierda. Se puso de pie y se arregló la camisa de vestir y se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia su asiento con su trabajo.

Tiró el escrito sobre su escritorio y levantó una ceja. Vegeta la miró rápidamente mientras sus ojos recorrían el papel, que en letras rojas tenía escrito una gran 'D'. El rostro de Bulma se tensó. Abrió la boca suavemente y lo agarró entre sus dedos.

"Hice todo lo que pidió, no es mi culpa que haya asignado algo más por e-mail en el último minuto." Bulma casi le gritó. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de él, completamente sin miedo de su respuesta.

"Sabe, estoy harta y cansada de que usted se esté metiendo conmigo. ¿Por qué no molesta a alguien más?" Levantó la mano y puso el papel en su pecho.

"Creo que ud. puede hacerlo mejor que esto. Ni siquiera estaba tratando de escribir algo decente. Lo que iba a decirle a usted, señorita Williams, es que voy a permitirle que vuelva a re-escribirlo para el miércoles. Nunca ofrezco esto, así aprovéchelo".

Bulma movió sus dedos cerca de su cara e hizo una expresión divertida, "Oh , Profesor, muchas gracias por su preocupación. Estoy tan contenta de que me permita volver a hacer mi trabajo. Es muy considerado de su parte. Creo que sólo porque usted decide esta vez darme un descanso, será completamente absurdo y para próxima la semana y media que ud. me estará molestando de nuevo. Gracias", le dio una sonrisa falsa sonrisa por un breve momento antes de fruncir el ceño y recoger su bolso para salir.

Vegeta Ouji levantó una ceja y la vio yéndose, sin decir nada al principio. Tomó un profundo aliento y le habló, "No te lo diré de nuevo, Brandi", apuntó en voz baja, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Sí, volveré a reescribir el trabajo, ¿por qué querría yo mantener una 'D'?" Bulma le preguntó con sarcasmo, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejándolo solo.

Levantó una ceja y lentamente se dirigió hacia su computadora. Cuando Vegeta se detuvo miró por encima de su hombro una vez más. Se sentó atrás en su silla y sonrió suavemente a sí mismo. Cerró la pantalla de su ordenador portátil y recogió sus cosas, echando un vistazo a su reloj pulsera.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Bulma irrumpió en los pasillos, contemplando la opción de ir a la oficina Decanos. Estaba tan frustrada con este hombre.

Trató de calmarse. Él le estaba permitiendo volver a escribir el trabajo, algo que era muy diferente a su habitual comportamiento, pero aún así. Estaba cansada de esto. Nunca hubo en todos sus años de universidad un profesor que constantemente la escogiera por encima del resto de la clase. Todos sabían quien era el huevo podrido en esa clase. Estaba cansada de esto.

Contempló la opción durante al menos treinta minutos; ir a donde el Decano o no, y reportarlo. Incluso sacó un lápiz y papel para escribir cada pequeño detalle. Tenía que averiguar lo que iba a decir antes de acercarse al decano. No quería verse como una niña llorona quejándose porque el profesor le dio una miserable 'D' en un trabajo escrito, este no era el caso. Había más que eso.

Bulma se apartó el pelo suelto detrás de las orejas y se dirigió hacia el mostrador de recepción. Una señora con un auricular estaba sentada trabajando en un crucigrama. La mujer levantó la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente, abriendo la ventana para que pudiera oírla hablar.

"Hola querida, ¿qué puedo ayudarte?" Le preguntó, masticando su chicle ruidosamente.

Bulma frunció los labios y miró hacia el nivel superior visible desde esta sala en particular. Se humedeció los labios y se inclinó, "Tengo que hablar con el Decano del departamento de Psicología", parpadeó un par de veces, "No estoy segura de dónde puedo encontrar a esta persona."

La mujer asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Señaló las escaleras que se veían desde la recepción de su oficina y le sonrió, "¿Ves esas escaleras? Súbelas. Gira a la izquierda y camina por todo el pasillo hasta que veas el cartel 'B 200' '' Una vez que llegues, ve al final del pasillo y la encontrarás. Tiene su propia sección privada y la mayoría de las veces está cerrada. No estoy segura si podrás encontrarla hoy. Puede que necesites que dejar una nota en su buzón de correo", la dama explicó y le guiñó un ojo a ella mientras Bulma levantaba una ceja.

"Muchas gracias", la morena asintió, situando la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. El decano era una mujer. Prácticamente corrió por las escaleras y por todo el pasillo antes de disminuir su ritmo. Tomó una respiración profunda y mantuvo el bloc de notas, con sus palabras de odio, apretado contra sus pechos. Sus ojos azules escanearon el hall, buscando señales que la dirigiesen hacia la sección 'B200' de la planta superior.

Mientras llegó al final de ese pasillo notó una sección separada. En la puerta había un letrero que decía el _'Decano fuera por el resto del día'_. Los ojos de Bulma se estrecharon y maldijo en voz baja. Por supuesto, en el momento en el que ella quería ir, su ira estaba en su máximo apogeo, la Decano ya se había ido. Levantó una mano y apaleó con sus finos dedos sus labios, mirando a su alrededor. No había nadie, nadie en particular, simplemente ella. Tal vez alguien podría decirle en qué momento la decano regresaría o a qué hora estaría de vuelta.

Bulma frunció los labios, "Genial", susurró para sí misma mientras se acercaba a la puerta cerrada, que no tenía ni una sola ventana. Extendió la mano y agarró el pomo de la puerta. No necesitaba moverlo un poco para darse cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave desde el lado opuesto. Bulma dejó caer su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

_"¿En serio?"_, se preguntó, gruñendo con frustración y pateó la puerta ligeramente antes de irse.

Se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al oír que la puerta hizo un ligero 'clic'. Bulma miró por encima del hombro, notando una pequeña grieta en la puerta. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

_"Ahora, ¿por qué diablos hiciste eso?"_ Se preguntó, notando que una luz estaba encendida en el interior. Bulma asomó la cabeza, tomando nota de las sillas y zona de estar. ¿Acaso ella era...psiquiatra?

Había un pequeño pasillo que conducía hacia otra puerta, que estaba ligeramente agrietada. Bulma inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se acercó a la puerta lentamente. Confiaba en no la atrapen husmeando, pero a quién le importa. Todo lo que tenía que decir era la puerta estaba abierta, y que ella pensó que alguien estaba allí para hablar. No cuestionarían eso, ¿verdad?

Bulma se lamió los labios y dejó la bolsa cerca de una silla. Agarró su cuaderno y se acercó a la puerta de la oficina un poco abierta, o por lo que supuso que era una oficina. Tragó saliva. Alguien que había dentro. Su ceño se frunció. Se sentía como una niña traviesa husmeando ahí. Bulma enderezo la espalda y meneó la cabeza.

_Vamos, Brandi, crece. Entra ahí y díselo a esa señora ya._

Ella apretó el paso, pero aún así se mantuvo en silencio. Extendió la mano y se apoderó de la manija de la puerta, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué fue eso? Bulma parpadeó un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. ¿Era eso lo que pensaba que era?

La estudiante de pelo azul escuchó. Sí, lo escuchó de nuevo. Definitivamente fue un gemido. Se humedeció los labios y miró a través de la puerta entreabierta.

En el interior estaba la misma mujer que vio en el bar con su ... los labios de Bulma se abrieron y al igual que sus ojos.

La blusa de la mujer estaba abierta hasta su ombligo, mostrando su sujetador de encaje negro y la curva de sus grandes pechos. Sus manos estaban agarrando el borde de la mesa, y estaban blancos por tanta la presión. El cabello castaño suelto le caía como cascada sobre sus hombros y se derramaba sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos se cerraron herméticamente y sus labios carnosos entreabiertos eran ligeramente abiertos con los gemidos que se le escapaban. Su cuerpo estaba siendo empujado contra su escritorio, con fuerza. Un par de manos amasaban más o menos su trasero expuesto mientras sus cuerpos chocaban juntos a un ritmo áspero. Estaba oscuro en la oficina. Sólo una pequeña lámpara en una mesa proporcionaba un mínimo de luz.

Bulma sintió que se le encogía el estómago y sintió un extraño calor entre sus muslos. Se sentía sucia. No podía creer que ella estaba de pie frente a lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía exactamente lo qué estaba sucediendo ante sus propios ojos. Se cubrió la boca y casi gritó cuando e finalmente consiguió un buen vistazo del hombre que agarraba las caderas bien torneadas de la decano. Ese estilo de cabello en llama, su bellamente cincelada mandíbula, y, finalmente, ese reluciente, musculoso pecho expuesto sus ojos errantes a través de su camisa desabotonada.

Su propio profesor era quien estaba detrás de la mujer, empujándola por detrás. Sus dientes estaban apretados mientras aceleraba su ritmo. Era áspero, casi cruel con sus movimientos. La única que parecía estar disfrutándolo era ella. Parecía que con cada embestida áspera sobre sus caderas bien formadas, los gritos de ella crecían más fuertes. Bulma casi se cayó hacia atrás mientras su profesor agarró la boca de la mujer, tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás, y susurrándole al oído que acallara sus gritos.

Bulma suspiró en voz baja y se precipitó hacia fuera, agarrando su bolso yéndose con cuidado, esperando que ellos no la hubieran oído. No parecieron ni siquiera notar que ella estaba allí, gracias a Dios.

Corrió por el pasillo, hacia la entrada principal del hall. Jadeaba en busca de aire. Después de que al fin sintió que había puesto suficiente distancia entre ellos, se dejó caer en una silla y se quedó sin aliento. Necesitaba un cigarrillo y rápido.

No podía creer lo que había visto. En realidad sólo vio a su profesor, el señor dolor de culo, follándose a la Decano de Psicología. ¿Qué demonios? La decano era la mujer del bar. Bueno, ella pensaba que él honestamente lo tenía todo. No, ¿A quién quería engañar? Se habá preguntado un montón de veces cómo sería él en la cama. Arrugó la cara y negó con la cabeza.

_"Por el amor de Dios!"_ Bulma casi gritó.

¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a esa mujer ahora? ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a ella y decirle lo que ocurría con el Sr. Ouji? Si ella se tiraba al tipo de forma regular, dudaba que la señora le hiciera algo a él. Probablemente, la decano le daría un golpecito en sus manos con una vara y luego ... abriría las piernas para él. Bulma comenzó a reír en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Contuvo el aliento, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. El corazón le latía.

_Dios, espero que no me hayan visto ... _

Bulma ser preguntó a sí misma ¿Cómo iba a actuar normalmente en torno a este hombre?

**_ooOoo _**

**Nota de la autora:** El capítulo tres está completo. Espero que todos estén disfrutando de la historia hasta ahora. Va a ser una historia muy complicada. Ambos personajes son complicados, a su manera. No te preocupes, esto es un B/V.

No te vuelvas completamente loca/o...

¡Gracias por leer!

**Nota de la Traductora:** Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

******Desenmascarada (Unmasked)**

******Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

******Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): Mallie-3**

******Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Capítulo 4**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Soy dueña de nada ... _

**Advertencia:** _Este es un fanfiction maduro... ninguna persona menor de 18 años puede leerlo._

**A / N:** _Lo siento por el retraso. He estado muy ocupada con la comunidad, el trabajo y la planificación. Por no hablar de que me mudaré dentro de un mes. Tengan paciencia conmigo chicos!_

**ooOoo**

**…**

**..**

**.**

El día anterior había sido extraño, raro. Se alegró de tener un pequeño descanso hoy. Una de sus clases fue cancelada y ademas no tenía que obligarse a hacer un doble trabajo. Su madre le había enviado mensajes de textos, diciéndole que se pase por la tienda de flores después de clases, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Por lo general, su mamá no la molestaba, pero tenía que haber algo, esos textos no eran enviados nunca sin una razón.

Bulma caminó alrededor de la esquina, dirigiéndose hacia el fuerte aroma floral que escapaba de la tienda de flores de su madre durante la apertura y el cierre de las puertas. Se sacó el bolso, por su cuello, dejándolo por encima de su trasero mientras unos hombres salían. Miró a su alrededor y encontró la sonriente cara de su madre detrás del mostrador. Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír.

Su madre levantó la vista y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le ofreció a un cliente su recibo y caminó hacia la esquina del mismo, limpiando sus manos en el delantal de la empresa.

"Ahí está mi preciosa hija", su madre abrió los brazos y la abrazó, Bulma la aceptó con gratitud.

"Estás ocupada, debería haber llegado en un momento diferente, o tal vez incluso después de que cerraras la tienda", los ojos azules de Bulma desnataron hacia el registro en el que un par de veces había dado ayuda adicional a su madre.

Una vez había pensado que sería bueno tener un negocio familiar donde pudiera trabajar y se le pagara, pero en cuanto maduro se dio cuenta de que ella no sentiría como si le estuvieran pagando. Quería hacer su propio dinero. Además, ella nunca le permitiría a Lorelei que le pagara como una empleada regular de todos modos. Era un familiar, se espera que la familia esté para ayudar. Lorelei era lo suficientemente buena como para pagar por su dormitorio, así como por sus estudios. No necesitaba que pague nada , no después de todo lo que su madre había hecho por ella. Realmente estaba agradecida de tenerla.

"No, estoy al día. Tengo una boda este fin de semana y un funeral el domingo. Por primera vez, tu madre está muy por delante de sí misma", su madre dijo, riendo entre dientes y metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Oh, eso es genial. Me alegro de que no estés estresada" Bulma miró a su alrededor, apoyándose en el mostrador y viendo como los trabajadores y los posibles clientes se abrían paso por la tienda.

"¿Cómo estuvo día? Te ves estresada. ¿Todo va bien en la escuela?" Las cejas de su madre se fruncieron ligeramente a medida que comenzó a situar grandes hojas verdes alrededor de un floreado creación suya.

"Estoy bien, es sólo..." Bulma se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior, girando y sonriendo. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, "Realmente no es nada"

Lorelei se volvió y entrecerró los ojos, "B, te conozco mejor que eso. Dime lo que está pasando. ¿Necesitas algo de dinero? ¿Ropa? ¿Comida?" Su madre le pidió que hablará caminando hacia ella y hablando en voz baja para que nadie pudiera oírlos.

Bulma puso un poco de cabello detrás de la oreja, "No, sólo es un cierto profesor mío. Me tiene haciendo mucho para la clase. Empecé con una re-escritura de un trabajo, pero tengo que terminarlo. No es gran cosa, ni mucho menos. Realmente estoy bien. Tengo suficiente dinero, así que por favor no trates de darme nada". Advirtió, destellando una mirada divertida con esos ojos azules.

Los labios de su madre se arrugaron ligeramente, regañando a su hija con sus ojos. A ella nunca le gustó que Bulma le rechace las cosas. Lorelei haría cualquier cosa por su hija, eso estaba claro. Bulma sabía que la emocionaba ayudar, pero ella no podía dejar que lo siguiera haciendo. Mientras Lorelei se dio la vuelta, tranquila y retraída, Bulma suspiró suavemente sintiendo la terrible guerra constante que había entre ellas cuando se trataba de dinero en efectivo y de ayuda.

"Bien, pero ¿Qué tal si hacemos un almuerzo entonces, tesoro?" El humor de Lorelei cambió rápidamente. Había estado planeándolo.

Su madre le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente a su hija y rodeo el mostrador.

"Bien, el almuerzo suena bien. ¿Cuándo quieres salir?" Preguntó Bulma, parpadeando un par de veces y volviendo a observar un poco más a los clientes de su madre. Saludó casualmente a algunas personas, ya que muchos de ellos eran asiduos y la conocían bien al igual que a su madre.

"Estaba pensando en un almuerzo después del mediodía mañana, ¿Te parece?" Su madre preguntó, acomodando algunos de sus mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja y saludando a un cliente que se iba.

"Sí, está bien. Voy a tratar de hacer las cosas esta noche entonces. Tengo que terminar este trabajo, como he dicho, pero me reuniré en nuestro habitual almuerzo de las 3, mañana." Bulma sonrió, tirando de su bolso una vez más y diciéndole adiós.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última que estuvo con su madre. Echaba de menos la bondad de la mujer. Tenía de buen corazón y lo hacía casi todo bien. La primera vez que la vio, supo que sería un ajuste perfecto para ella, que se llevarían bien. Nunca la corrió, y siempre la hacía sentir cómoda. Bulma sonrió y se rió en voz alta recordando todas las delicias dulces que hizo, sólo para conquistarla durante las primeras semanas.

Bulma se sentó en el banco cerca de la parada de autobús, mirando los coches acelerar. El autobús se acercaba por el largo tramo. Se detuvo, dejando que los estudiantes universitarios se pusieran en fila antes que ella, cerró las puerta trasera y abrió la delantera. Cerró los ojos y abrió la cremallera de su bolso, deslizando una mano en el mismo para agarrar su paquete de cigarrillos. Lo que le daría por un cigarrillo en este momento. El viaje en autobús no era terriblemente largo. Estaría de vuelta en su dormitorio en unos quince minutos.

Un bocinazo la sobresaltó y sus ojos azules se abrieron. Una mirada de fastidio puro se formó en su cara, relegando su anterior rostro tranquilo mientras miraba a esta persona en particular con nada más que odio, y lo único que él hizo fue sonreirle.

"Hey Brandi, ¿Necesitas un paseo?" Yamcha se inclinó sobre el asiento del pasajero, para conseguir una buena mirada en ella.

¿Por qué parecía que cada vez que ella estaba teniendo un momento de tranquilidad este idiota aparecía? Trabajaba con ella; tenía una clase con él. Estaba bastante segura de que quería hacer algo más que mantener las manos y sus ojos en ella cada vez que estaban solos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pensó que con gritarle sería suficiente, pero luego pensó que sólo tomaría represalias de alguna manera, él actuaría como un acosador espeluznante, y entonces a ella le sería aún más molesto. Lo más probable es que él la siguiera incluso si decidía tomar el autobús. _¡A la mierda!_

Se movió incómoda en el banco y levantó una ceja. Se apoderó del paquete de cigarrillos. Sin una respuesta inteligente levantó su culo y se puso de pie mientras el autobús se iba. Bulma cerró su bolso a través de la ventana abierta, golpeando a Yamcha en el pecho cuando éste le abrió la puerta y ella se deslizó dentro del carro. Tomó cuidadosamente el bolso y sonrió.

"Seguro", fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo clic con el cinturón de seguridad mientras lo ponía en su lugar.

Yamcha se frotó el centro de su pecho, sonriendo ligeramente con una ceja levantada, "Eso fue fácil. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que iba a tener una pelea contigo", agarró la palanca de cambios, y se lanzó por el camino.

"Bueno, pensé si tenía una discusión contigo me tomaría la misma cantidad de tiempo que me llevaría volver a casa en el autobús. Además, es muy probable que me hubieras seguido a casa conociendo tu estado de locura. Es por eso que decidí a permitirte que me lleves de vuelta a mi dormitorio. Por otro lado, realmente necesito un cigarrillo". Bulma dijo en voz baja, sacando un pequeño cilindro blanco y colocándolo entre sus labios.

"¿Estabas comprando flores para alguien?", preguntó Yamcha, mientras se detenía en la luz el intermitente de la calle y agarraba su volante.

"Um, no, no...um", Bulma aspiró una gran cantidad de humo exhalandolo lentamente, intentando de averiguar si debía responderle o no, que molesto era este hijo de puta, "Es la florería de mi madre", los ojos azules de Bulma voltearon a su lado, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Te llevas bien con tu mamá?" Preguntó Yamcha, bastante interesado.

"Oh sí, ella es increíble. Trata de hacerme muy feliz. Si, ¿quieres un ejemplo? Lorelei sería perfecta como "la mamá del año" Bulma rió.

"Ah, bueno me gustaría poder decir lo mismo. Mi madre murió cuando yo era un niño. Sólo somos mi padre y yo ahora. No somos cercanos, lo cual es una lástima", Yamcha miró un momento hacia abajo, la oscuridad flotaba en sus rasgos mientras hablaba de ese hombre.

Bulma colocó un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja, se enderezó, "¿Necesitas un cigarrillo?" preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo muy bien lo mucho que la muerte de un miembro de la familia pesaba en el alma de una persona.

Los ojos de Yamcha se iluminaron brevemente. Parecía querer alejar los recuerdos y en ese momento él se rió entre dientes, sonriendo ampliamente. Estaba tramando algo.

"No necesariamente ese tipo de cigarro", Yamcha sacó un pequeño tubo de su guantera y lleno la pieza muy pequeña de marihuana, que había sacado de una pequeña bolsita de plástico mientras dirigía su coche en la línea recta utilizando sus rodillas.

Los labios de Bulma se abrieron ligeramente mientras veía como una pequeña luz se encendía en la punta de la pipa y él aspiraba una bocanada, sosteniendo el humo en su garganta y dejando escapar el humo poco a poco. El olor a marihuana llenó sus fosas nasales. El estudiante universitario de cabello castaño se rió suavemente y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en plena luz del día. ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso en plena luz del día? No tenía ganas de ser arrestada hoy, pues no en absoluto. ¿Qué pasaría con su carrera?

_Oh Dios, silencio Bulma ... piensa, piensa ... Muy bien, voy a abrir un poco la puerta y dejarme caer? Dejarme, dejarme caer, y ... ¡Por el amor de dios!_

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Bulma, deslizándose en su asiento.

"No me digas que nunca has fumado antes?" Le preguntó, volteando el tubo hacia ella, ofreciéndole una pitada. Echó un vistazo a su cigarro, sus ojos se abrieron. Honestamente no sabía por qué se sentía tan incómoda, había hecho cosas peores antes. Era sólo un poco de marihuana.

"No te rías, pero no. Fumo cigarros, pero no del verde" Bulma frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza, alterada prácticamente por tener que decirle que era inexperta en algo. La hizo sentir incómoda. Él dio otra calada y luego se lo ofreció una vez más a ella.

Bulma tragó saliva y tomó la pipa, mirando a su alrededor como si hubieran algunas cámaras invisibles, tomó nota mentalmente de la mala jugada que decidió tomar el día de hoy. Puso sus labios sobre la pipa y tomó en un pequeño soplo, tosió en cuanto el humo tocó sus pulmones. Era fuerte y grueso. No le gustaba la sensación de ardor en la garganta y los pulmones, pero rápidamente se desvaneció cuando tosió un par de veces. Colocó una mano sobre su boca y comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante. Yamcha se recostó en su asiento y empezó a reírse de ella. Estaba completamente divertido por esto.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" Bulma tosió una última vez antes de pasarle la pipa de nuevo, y quien comenzó a llenarla de nuevo.

"Estoy muy contento de ser la persona que te introduce por primera vez al mundo de la marihuana. Un poco difícil de creer, pero me alegra al menos" Yamcha sonrió estúpidamente mientras sus ojos entrecerrados se desplazaron a la pipa. La encendió una vez más y le dio otro calada.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco, mientras había comenzando a sentirse un poco extraña después de la gran bocanada. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaba? ¿Cuántas bocanadas necesitaría ella para sentir ese famoso _"volar alto"_ que todo el mundo experimentaba al fumar? Honestamente nunca contempló eso antes. No fue hasta que este desagradable idiota llegó y decidió jugar ella una partida de puff-puff pass. Bulma supuso que no era tan malo después de todo, aunque él no la oyera decirlo en voz alta.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención. Simplemente intenta relajarte, despeja tu mente."

Yamcha tomó otra calada, entregándole la pipa, nuevamente, esta vez ella la tomó de buena gana y sin preguntas. Él se detuvo en el estacionamiento de su dormitorio y le sonrió hacia ella mientras le entregaba la pipa. Fue un comienzo de una buena noche.

...

..

.

Yamcha pateó la puerta para cerrarla mientras sostenía dos pizzas en sus brazos junto con un pan con queso, dos litro sde Pepsi, y alitas de pollo. Bulma estaba tendida en el suelo de su habitación de al lado, mirando hacia el techo. Se echó a reír en voz baja.

"Yo estaba pensando en cómo nos conocimos, fui una perra. ¿Por qué usted quieres tener algo ver con una chica como yo? Debes haber estado realmente desesperado. ¿Has tenido las bolas azules, Yamcha?" Bulma comenzó a reír histéricamente mientras ahuecó sus brazos alrededor de su sección media, viéndole venir con la comida. Saltó y aterrizó sobre su cama.

"Sí, supuse que si eras una perra, es por eso que me gustaste" Yamcha se encogió de hombros, dejando los alimentos y tomando un pedazo de la pizza de queso. Estuvo a punto de ingerir la primera pieza, igual que la la morena.

"Bueno, eso sólo significa que eres una perra inclusive para a ti mismo, pero no en el buen sentido" Bulma sacudió su cabeza, tomando una ala de la caja y comenzando a comer. Yamcha levantó una ceja, interesado en la forma ritual de pelar el ala sin apartar los huesos.

"¿Sabes lo que suena bien?" Bulma miró hacia arriba, con una sonrisa infantil. Era algo Yamcha nunca había visto antes, especialmente con esta tensa mujer.

"¿Qué?" Yamcha dijo con la boca llena.

"La fuente de la vida, una caja de M & M's. Si tuviera una creo que estaría muy feliz" Bulma sonrió, dándole otro mordico a su ala.

"Correcto" Yamcha se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza, "Sabes, creo que te prefiero volada" Bulma lo miró y dio un pequeño mordisco a un pedazo de pizza que levantó hacia su boca.

"Me siento mal por no haber estado yendo a la clase de Ouji últimamente" Yamcha dijo, tomando una copa y tendido sobre la cama de Bulma, observándola ingerir toda una mitad de una pizza en cuestión de minutos.

"No te preocupes, nuestro pequeño profesor ha estado súper ocupado de todos modos" Bulma se humedeció los labios y se recostó en la cama, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, lo que indicaba que era un secreto.

"¿Ocupado? ¿Con qué? ¿Tratando de volver locos a sus alumnos?" Yamcha levantó una ceja y luego, lentamente, cerró los ojos.

"No, él se está follando a la decano" Bulma no andaba con vueltas. Después de decirlo ella comenzó a reír violentamente, "Yo los vi"

Los ojos de Yamcha se abrieron de golpe y lentamente se levantó de la cama, mirando la forma vulgar de reírse de ellos, "¿Tú los viste? Ahora, ¿quién es el 'psicópata acosador'?" Dijo dramáticamente.

"Vete a la mierda, Yamcha, no fue así. No es como si me sentara afuera de la ventana de alguien a espiar. Déjame explicarte" Bulma lanzó una furiosa mirada en su dirección.

"Muy bien, acosadora psicópata, explícame lo que pasó" Yamcha sonrió, quedándose rápidamente más cerca de su cuerpo para descansar.

"Bueno, yo iba a hablar con la decano sobre la persistencia constante de nuestro profesor y una clasificación injusta, pero sobre todo quería explicarle que él me trata como una bolsa de basura que recibe patadas constantemente, solo por enojarme con él" Bulma contuvo el aliento, "Iba caminando hacia a su oficina y no mucho después... bueno ya sabes"

"¿Cómo sabías que era él?" Yamcha se rió entre dientes, inclinándose y apartándole el cabello de sus ojos. Bulma tragó saliva, notando la cercanía.

"Bueno, la puerta estaba abierta", se encogió de hombros, mirando a otro lado y pasando la mirada rápidamente en la dirección opuesta, "Vi a través de la puerta ... y allí estaba él" Nuevamente, se encogió de hombros, tomó una respiración lenta mientras él se acercaba más a ella.

Yamcha trazó un dedo a lo largo de la línea de lsu mandíbula, atrapándola debajo de él mientras la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus labios se abrieron mientras miraba su boca y su mirada marrón-chocolate. Empezó a sonreír muy suavemente. Bulma no podía hablar. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Ese momento llegó hasta empujarlo pero la mano de él agarró su muñeca y se inclinaba más cerca.

"Tienen los más bellos ojos que haya visto" susurró, inclinándose hacia ella casi rozando sus labios contra los suyos.

_Él no va a...Oh, sí lo hará…_

Su mente estaba corriendo salvajemente. Bulma deseó poder hundirse en el colchón, lejos de su toque, "Yamcha ..." Dijo en voz baja, tratando de liberar su mentón de las manos de él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y su rubia compañera de cuarto alcanzó su apogeo máximo sosteniendo una botella de whisky en una mano y dos litros de coca cola en la otra. Tenía los ojos brillantes. Había estado bebiendo. Había un joven con ella, agarrándola por la cintura y dándole besos en el cuello. Él se alejó y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello notando que la habitación estaba ya ocupada.

"Mierda", Steph se rió en voz alta, casi dejando caer sus botellas, "Esto es demasiado bueno me alegro de que hayas tomando mi consejo; aunque me pregunto si este es hombre del que me hablaste y te dije que te lo folles... ¿Quién era? Tu Prof ... "

"Cierra la boca, Stephanie!" Bulma casi gritó empujando a Yamcha y enderezando su espalda y acomodando su cabello castaño.

"¿Qué demonios es eso," Steph comenzó a olfatear alrededor, deteniéndose delante de su amiga, "Huele a..." Stephanie tomó una mano de su chico, lo llevó a la habitación y se detuvo, intercambiando su mirada con su amiga, "¿Porros? "

Bulma comenzó a sonreír tan ridículamente, dando golpecitos con el pie y alcanzando su vaso de Pepsi.

"¿Qué? Me decidí a fumar. No es malo."

Stephanie sonrió juguetonamente, quebrando su cadera y mirando a su amiga hacia arriba y abajo, "Sí, y entonces tu tendrás sexo con drogas esta noche. Me gusta tu estilo, B." Se volvió para mirar a su nuevo juguete, "Oh, este es mi Don Juan. Don Juan ella es Brandi y él es...?" Alzó una ceja rubia, agitando su mano hacia el sujeto que estaba tranquilo pasando sus manos a través de su grueso cabello oscuro.

Yamcha la miró y le asintió con la cabeza, y a ese tal Don Juan, "Yamcha", dijo casualmente.

"Deben venir a una fiesta con nosotros. Está justo al final de la manzana. Necesitaba volver a cambiar mis zapatos, pero estoy entusiasmada de que ustedes estén aquí. Vamos... ven con nosotros, Brandi" Steph rogó, rebotando en su lugar, casi cayéndose.

Bulma ya estaba cayendo de su vuelo, miró su computadora portátil cerrada y maldijo en voz baja, "Realmente me gustaría ir, pero tengo un trabajo escrito que debo hacer en un par de días" Se humedeció los labios y se frotó los ojos doloridos. "¿A qué hora era?"

Bulma miró hacia el reloj, teniendo en cuenta que eran casi las 22:30.

"Brandi, puedes trabajar con eso mañana. Eres una chica inteligente. Solo sal con nosotros. Estoy segura de que Yamcha vendrá, ¿verdad Yamcha?" Se sentó junto a él, con una sonrisa juguetona. Yamcha la miró y se rió entre dientes, "Creo que sería divertido, vamos. Mañana puedes ponerte seria y hacerlo."

Su compañera se levantó y le agarró una de sus manos, acercándola. Bulma la empujó hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

"Está bien, saldremos pero no seré condenada por no hacer mi tarea" Le advirtió a Stephanie, quien parecía estar haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que estaba diciendo. La rubia estaba feliz porque ella dijo que sí.

"Oh, te divertirás! Vamos, el Sr. Yamcha pasará un buen rato" Stephanie cogió la mano de su juguete ebrio y luego salió tras cambiar sus zapatos.

Todos fueron a la pequeña fiesta a la vuelta de la manzana. Al parecer no era tan pequeña como le hubiera gustado a Bulma. La música se oía desde la calle y la gente se acumulaba dentro y fuera de la casa de dos pisos.

Stephanie saludó a una decena de personas a su llegada, a Bulma no le sorprendió en absoluto. Su amiga tenía un montón de otros puntos conocidos y era como una mariposa social. Inmediatamente fueron atrapados en una partida de beer pong.

Había tres mesas que recorrían toda la casa, era increíble ver cuán popular era considerado el juego con respecto a las mesas. Creaba menos problemas dentro de la casa. El juego podía llegar a ser muy competitivo, siempre y cuando idiotas borrachos no estén involucrados. Un juego rápidamente se convirtió en dos, y luego en tres. Tuvo que sentarse después de una cierta cantidad de lanzadas, así que salió en medio del juego. Las bebidas estaban llegando a sin parar porque su amiga no dejaba que la fiesta terminara. Por supuesto, ella no tomó en consideración con Bulma, quien tenía que re-escribir ese puto trabajo. Intentó vagar por la casa, pero después decidió hacerse un lado, la somnolencia se apoderó de ella y empezó a temblar sin piedad. No estaba segura de que Yamcha se hubiera ido. La última vez que lo vio se dirigía a la parte posterior de la casa con una pipa recién armada. Honestamente no se dio cuenta de cuán cabeza de chorlito era Yamcha. No le molestó. Sólo supuso que se estaba volviéndose extremadamente cómoda con él alrededor.

Bulma se dejó caer en la silla frente a una de las mesas de pong beer. Steph estaba terminando su juego con su tal Don.

"Brandi, tienes que seguir bebiendo cariño." Stephanie le susurró en el oído de su amiga, "O mantenerte activa. No puedes dormirte todavía, es demasiado pronto. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir dormir con él?", se rió en voz baja, poniendo su frente contra la de su amiga.

Los grandes azules de Bulma se abrieron lentamente mientras sonreía: "Yo no estoy durmiendo con él, Steph. Él ni siquiera es un amigo."

Ella frunció los labios, sintiendo el borde de la copa de Stephanie acariciar sus labios.

"Oh, sí, es por eso que estaba sobre ti", susurró en broma, alentándole a que beba.

"Cuando entraste no era lo que parecía" La morena sonrió, empujando a su amiga rubia.

"Bueno, tú necesitas algo. Úsalo y lo tíralo. Es lo que yo haría."

Bulma levantó un pulgar y arrugó la nariz, "Me parece un gran consejo. Gracias Steph", palmeó su amiga rubia en el hombro. "Creo que quiero a dormir."

"No te vayas a dormir aún" Stephanie gimió, tratando desesperadamente de ofrecerle otra oportunidad.

Bulma se acurrucó en la silla y cerró los ojos, no era capaz de salir de su letargo inducido por el alcohol.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Bulma abrió los ojos por la mañana temprano. Los suaves rayos de luz brillaban a través de las cortinas ligeramente entreabiertas. Sintió la suave piel de su carne acariciando las sábanas. Tirando del edredón sobre su cuerpo desnudo murmuro en voz baja. Bulma inhalo y se estiró bajo las sábanas, pero se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe e instantáneamente casi cayó de la cama. Se arrodilló en medio de su pequeña cama mirando su cuerpo desnudo. La única cosa que estaba en su lugar eran sus bragas. Miró al suelo y vio a Yamcha dormitando.

Stephanie estaba acostada en su cama, totalmente desmayada, lo más probable era que no despertara hasta el mediodía.

Bulma acercó un dedo del pie y empujó al hombre dormido. Lo llamó suavemente, empujándolo un poco más.

Finalmente ella ladró su nombre, metiendo el pie con fuerza en su caja torácica. Yamcha gritó en voz alta, sujetando su lado y rodando por su espalda.

"Yamcha, ¿qué demonios ha pasado?" preguntó, tirando una sábana sobre sus pechos desnudos.

Yamcha abrió un ojo, haciendo una mueca de dolor aún, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Por qué no tengo ropa, maldito idiota." Ella gruñó humildemente de la garganta y presionó su espalda desnuda contra la fría pared.

"Bueno, te la quité, ¿no te acuerdas?" Miró a su alrededor, parpadeando un par de veces.

"Tú ..."

"Oh mierda, tu si que golpeas como la mierda. Anoche seguías insistiendo en que me una ti, pero yo no quería terminar a la mañana siguiente como... bueno, como ahora. Supongo que era una situación de perder o perder"

"Cállate", casi gritó, "Así que ..." Bulma se detuvo un momento, buscando a tientas encontrar sus palabras, "¿Nosotros no lo hicimos ...?"

"No, no lo hicimos" Levantó la vista hacia ella, sonriendo suavemente y frotando el sueño de sus ojos.

"Gracias a Dios, sino yo habría tenido que castrarte" susurró en voz baja, cerrando los ojos cansados . Los masajeó suavemente antes de volver a abrirlos y mirando hacia el techo.

"Sí, me lo imaginé tanto. Honestamente me trajiste hasta aquí, incluso tu pensaste en dormir conmigo anoche" continúo Yamcha y luego la miró perplejo: "Ibas bien, pero después empezaste a llamarme profesor imbécil, yo estaba completamente confundido" Él la miró, levantando una ceja.

"Eso significa nada. Estaba borracha. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de volver a mi dormitorio. Dame mi camisa", movió su dedo índice en la dirección a una camisa de noche de gran tamaño.

Yamcha la agarró rápidamente, la arrojó en dirección a la morena. Se sentó, recostado en la cama. Miró hacia la otra cama y vio a la rubia de dormir. Sacudió la cabeza recordando que fue lo peor de la anoche para ella. Le tomó cuatro intentos hasta que finalmente la pudo levantar. Finalmente, antes del último intento estaba considerando seriamente atarla y arrastrarla sobre su espalda.

"Estoy sorprendido que ella no ha vomitado" Yamcha se rió entre dientes.

"¿Por qué me quitaste la ropa, psicópata pervertido?" Bulma frunció los labios después de vestirse misma bajo las sábanas.

"Te vomitaste encima. No quería que durmieras toda la noche con eso encima. Si no me crees, en tu armario hay una bolsa de plástico con la ropa sucia. Huele horrible, pero mi principal preocupación fue meterte en la cama". Se pasó una mano por el pelo grueso.

Los labios de Bulma se abrieron ligeramente mientras miraba con desconfianza hacia el armario en el cual el vómito que cubrió su ropa estaba probablemente embolsado.

"Entonces, ¿quien condujo?" Preguntó Bulma.

Yamcha se encogió de hombros, "Ese tipo Don ..."

"¿Don?" Stephanie levantó su cabeza, dejando ver como su cabello rubio era ahora una gran monstruosidad.

Bulma levantó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, "No está aquí, Steph."

"Por favor, dime que estoy en mi cama..." La rubia susurró suavemente, limpiando con el dorso de la mano sus labios secos.

"Estás en tu cama." Bulma dijo en voz alta, recostada contra la almohada.

"Gracias a Dios", dijo el rubio, abrazando la almohada, "¿Brandi?"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Bulma, mirando a un lado.

"¿Tuve sexo noche?"

Los ojos de Bulma se estrecharon, echó un vistazo a Yamcha que estaba negando con la cabeza, "Yo no lo creo, Steph." La morena se rió después de escuchar un gruñido suave.

**ooOoo**

Bulma tomó un poco de comida y café, recogió su ordenador portátil. Corría echando humos. El dolor en su cabeza no le estaba ayudando a que terminara este trabajo, pero ella finalmente lo consiguió. Después de una buena cantidad de tiempo dedicado a re-escribir, no estaba en absoluto preocupada por el resultado. Con toda honestidad estaba completamente irritada y completamente sobrepasada con esta clase, y punto. No sabía qué hacer. Lo único que realmente podía hacer era trabajar continuamente sin mucho ánimo pero sí haciendo frente a las tareas , y permaneciendo en silencio.

Eso era lo que iba a hacer. No quería decir otra cosa. No respondería a sus comentarios groseros y ella no le daría la satisfacción de saber lo furiosa que estaba realmente.

Bulma cliqueó rápidamente, pasando por las opciones de impresión. Sus ojos rozaron la pantalla iluminada en la sala mientras buscaba y luego presionaba 'impresión'. Las hojas blancas rápidamente se sumergieron dentro de la impresora. Se apoderó de las hojas calientes entre los dedos, sosteniéndolas contra su pecho. La morena rápidamente colgó la mochila encima de su hombro y se dirigió a su destino, la oficina del profesor idiota para ser exactos.

Había pasado una par de horas revisando y arreglando su "lamentable escrito" cuando finalmente decidió que tendría que hacerlo. Maldición, mejor no, teniendo en cuenta que se saltó dos clases para ponerse al día. Sin mencionar que aún tenía mucho que hacer para las otras clases, esto no debería ser su principal problema. Por supuesto, estaba decidida a demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Con el fin de obtener un buen resultado, terminar el trabajo y seguir adelante. Aún si no le gustaba, supuso que tendría que aguantar y quedarse callada pero con el dolor de culo que era su profesor, sabía que iba a ser extremadamente difícil en su caso.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta del despacho de su profesor se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado. Su estómago extrañamente se hundió y la sintió una ola de ansiedad sobre ella. No quería repetir. Bulma sinceramente no creía que pudiera soportar otro espectáculo, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que sintió que estuvo a dos segundos de tener literalmente un colapso de shock. Se aclaró la garganta, Bulma tendió su mano vacilante y golpeó fuertemente la puerta, ganando la atención. En su mente estaba retener cualquier actividad física que pudiera evidenciarla, salvándose de lo que podría ser la próxima.

Podía oír los papeles acomodándose, un movimiento silla y luego una voz molesta desde detrás de la puerta, "Adelante"

La joven se inclinó y agarró la manija de la puerta, haciendo abriendo la puerta ligeramente con la cadera. Tragó saliva y mantuvo sus rasgos faciales serios como una tabla cuando entró en los confines de su pequeña oficina.

Levantó una ceja y parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor confundida. Muy curioso, para alguien que estaba follando a la decano, pensó que ella se le daría un espacio un poco más amplio por sus servicios.

"Señorita, Williams, ¿Qué la trae a mi oficina?", los ojos onix de él pasaron sobre ella con rapidez antes de volver su atención a los papeles que estaba de calificando.

"Bueno, no quería venir aquí, pero teniendo en cuenta que me vi obligada a re-escribir mi trabajo, supongo que realmente no tenía otra opción , para esta clase", Bulma se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en los labios fruncidos. _Deja el puto trabajo sobre su escritorio_. Se dió una patada mentalmente. _Y por favor, no hables más, Bulma._

EL Sr. Ouji cesó en sus movimientos cuando ella puso el escrito frente a su vista. Él bajó su pluma y agarró el papel, mirando un poco confundido. Bulma levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. _Oh, muchacho, aquí viene._ La morena frunció los labios con más fuerza, quebrando su cadera.

"Interesante, muy bien señorita. Williams. Me olvidé de enviarle el correo electrónico el otro día. Ya ves que estaba ocupado con una reunión" Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron un poco, se obligó a sí misma a no ponerlos en blanco, sabiendo muy bien a dónde iba.

El hombre de pelo oscuro se rió oscuramente, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y drapeado su brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla de la computadora mientras miraba la cara nerviosa de su alumna "Pero revisaste tu escrito, mereces estar un grado superior. Tú ni siquiera necesitabas completarlo. Debo haber estado teniendo uno de esos días, sabes", colocó el trabajo sobre la pila y sonrió, "Me alegro de que usted puede seguir instrucciones, señorita. Williams."

Ese mismo instante en que su boca se abrió, "¿Está ...hablando en serio?" Bulma dejó caer su bolso al suelo y pasó las manos por sus cabellos sueltos, parpadeando rápidamente, "Pasé dos horas revisándolo, cuando podría haber estado trabajando en...me salté clases…", dejó caer los brazos a su lado y movió su cuerpo hacia su profesor, "Lo hizo a propósito", la morena afirmó.

"Yo no hice tal cosa" Él entrecerró los ojos negros, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

"Eso es un montón de mierda, definitivamente lo hizo" Bulma le gritó, señalándolo con el dedo. Tanto esta conversación y las anteriores se fueron por el desagüe. Él sólo la había hecho cabrear a apropósito.

"Miss. Williams, no toleraré esto en mi oficina ..."

"Oh, deje esta mierda. 'Srta. Williams' una mierda, estoy harta de esta patética clase . Iré con la decana...", se detuvo, apretando los dientes y tomando un aliento. Su ira se estaba sacando lo peor de ella, y era por una muy buena razón "...pero sé lo que haces con esa mujer. Sería una tontería incluso llevarle el tema a ella. Te defendería hasta el final, ¿verdad?"

Sorprendentemente los ojos de su profesor se iluminaron con cierto interés, pero no había mostrado emoción alguna. Ni siquiera una pizca de emoción.

"Dígame, 'amigo', 'Sr. O', o 'Oye tú'', inclusive" Ella tomó una breve respiración

"Miss. Williams," Sus ojos se estrecharon, "Le pido que por una vez..."

"¿Por lo menos tienes un título?" Bulma puso las manos en sus caderas, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de continuar.

"No ..."

"¿O es que usted lo consigue por...por ...", continuó a divagando

"Me faltas de respeto en ..."

"Por follarse a alguien del alto mando?" Bulma se detuvo justo cuando él detuvo sus palabras tranquilamente recibiendo el último golpe.

"Mi oficina ..." la nariz de Vegeta se arrugó con disgusto mientras se movió lentamente en su silla para mirarla.

"No me lo digas, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" Se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza, completamente sorprendida de haber llegado a ese extremo. Honestamente, estaba orgullosa de que no estaba hablando a conciencia, pero ¿Que pasó con eso de ignorarlo a él y a su discurso? Aunque, muy probablemente su imbécil profesor nunca pensó que escucharía esa acusación de un estudiante y ella estaba dispuesta a apostar que nadie tendría las bolas de decírselo.

"Debe ser castigada, señorita Williams", la ronca voz de Vegeta bajó como una octava mientras la miraba con esos ojos ardientes.

"No me digas que estás en serio me vas a castigar" Bulma se echó a reír: "¿Qué? ¿Vas a darme palmadas?" Agitó sus dedos alrededor, continuando con este juego tonto. Se rió en voz alta, una vez más, colocando su mano sobre su vientre plano.

La ceja de Vegeta arqueó levemente mientras se levantaba rápidamente, con una mano agarró su muñeca. Bulma gimió en voz alta, mientras sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Sucedió más rápido de lo que pudiera responder. Su profesor la agarró su hombro, la doblo por la cintura, presionando su cálida mejilla contra la fría superficie de su escritorio.

Él estaba justo encima de ella. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de su mejilla. Ella podía sentir su mirada caliente cerca de su rostro y cuello, cuando él la alcanzó por detrás, agarró al botón de sus pantalones vaqueros y los desabrochó. Bulma gimió en voz baja, mirando por el rabillo del ojo mientras el la sostenía en su lugar. Vegeta se inclinó hacia su derecha y justo entonces Bulma pudo oír que la puerta se cerraba rápidamente.

"¿Qué estás...?"

"Voy a darte unas palmadas, por supuesto" él susurró humilde, con intensidad, "Muchacha"

Bulma sintió un cosquilleo en sus entrañas mientras sus rodillas se doblaban. Él la sostuvo mientras le sacaba su tanga y lo jeans de su redondeado trasero. Él se apartó un poco, lo que le permitió a ella sentir un soplo de aire fresco.

En cuestión de segundos su mano grande chocó con fuerza sobre su carne. El sonido del encuentro entre la mano y la piel resonaba en la pequeña oficina. Por supuesto, si los que estaban afuera se acercaban demasiado de seguro los escucharían y ella se asustó. Gritó, sintiendo como pequeñas lágrimas causaban picazón detrás de sus ojos. La otra mano de Vegeta llegó recorrió el centro de la espalda mientras agarraba la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Calla ahora, pequeña, de seguro no quieres que la gente sepa lo que está pasando aquí" sonrió, poniendo dos manos duras sobre cada una de sus mejillas.

"Por favor, deja..." Bulma gimió sintiéndose asqueada pero ella realmente estaba disfrutando de la sensación de su mano en la parte trasera. Su mano acarició su piel cuando se inclinó de nuevo y sonrió una vez más.

"No quieres que me detenga, ¿Verdad?" Le susurró, lamiéndose los labios, "¿Quieres?"

"Sí, yo, por favor" Bulma parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, "Lo siento mucho" ella se contuvo.

"¿Has aprendido la lección?" Preguntó Vegeta, levantándola y girándola hacia él, no demasiado suave "¿Hum?"

"Sí," dijo suavemente, sus labios se separaron, su mirada azul se dirigió a sus labios mientras se inclinaba, los labios ella se separaron con anticipación. Quería que la tocara más, no podría, ¿Podría? Estaba completamente excitada por esto ahora mismo. No lo podía creer. Sus pechos estaban completamente erectos y se sentía mojada. Bulma cerró los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos para encontrarse con su intensa mirada.

Las cejas gruesas de Vegeta se estrecharon ligeramente mientras observaba su boca, "¿Qué pasa, señorita Williams? ¿No creíste que iba a besarte?" Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente, buscando algo divertido con su reacción.

"Sí" ella respiró, con los ojos entreabiertos.

_Acabas de admitir que te ha gustado... él sabe que quieres más …_

Estaba mentalmente estremecida. Vegeta sonrió, mostrando los dientes blancos mientras la agarraba del hombro y la acercaba a la puerta, "No olvide su bolso, señorita Williams. Si su escrito tiene menos puntuación que el anterior, escogeré darte el puntaje más alto". Volvió a sentarse en su silla, ya no la miraba mientras ella arreglaba su cabello y parpadeaba, abrió la puerta mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro y salía sin decir palabra.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, Bulma fue directamente hacia el gran espejo que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la puerta de su dormitorio. Quedó mirándose. Estaba totalmente conmocionada con ella misma. Sus manos recorrieron el largo de su cuerpo, siguiendo el movimiento con sus ojos. La morena respiró hondo y se dio una vuelta lentamente, bajo sus jeans y las bragas lejos de la tierna carne. El pendejo la marcó. Podía ver la carne roja hinchada y la forma de su mano. Había varias marcas.

Su dedo trazó el contorno de la mano, haciendo una mueca mientras se acariciaba los puntos que le dolían más que otros. Bulma se lamió los labios y lentamente se acercó a su cama, acostándose y quitándose por completo los pantalones vaqueros. Su mano bajó por entre sus piernas, sintiendo la humedad que allí había. Estaba emocionada, excitada por su toque. Cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento mientras metía sus dedos entre sus labios vaginales. Gritó, gritó el nombre de su profesor.

Dios, que tenía que hacer algo acerca de esta gran obsesión. _Joder, estaba llamándolo una obsesión._ Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando el reloj. Tenía que tomar una ducha fría, vestirse y encontrarse con su madre. Dios, esperaba Lorelei no esté de mal humor hoy.

**ooOoo**

**Nota de la autora: **^ - ^ ¡Gracias por leer! Por favor, echa un vistazo a mi perfil si usted estás interesado/a en nuestra comunidad B/V. Los enlaces se encuentran allí. Recientemente se nos han unido Tempest, Catgirl, Okieday, Lady Lan, y piccolo is green.

**Nota de la traductora: **Intentaré actualizar dentro de esta semana. ¡Saludos a todos!

¡Esperamos contar con tu presencia! Gracias de nuevo.


	5. Llamada telefónica 1

**__****Desenmascarada (Unmasked)**

**__****Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**__****Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): Mallie-3**

**__****Traductora: JaspheReal**

___**Llamada telefónica.**_

___**...**_

___**...**_

___**..**_

___**.**_

_El teléfono sonó en el bolsillo. Las vibraciones viajaron a lo largo de sus pantalones de vestir. Su mano se deslizó en el bolsillo buscando el teléfono. Lo sacó, pulsó el botón de respuesta. Tomó una respiración profunda mientras escuchaba. _

_"Tenemos nueva información..." _

_La voz era severa, incluso emocionada. Sí, el hombre había encontrado lo que más deseaba. _

_"Sí, ya veo. Hay buenas noticias. Estoy contento." Dijo el hombre, acariciándose el bigote gris. _

_"Sí, la hemos encontrado, jefe." _

_Casi podía sentir la sonrisa maligna a través del altavoz del teléfono. _

_"Tengo los medios para traerla ahora, sólo diga la palabra." _

_"No, no harás nada. Sigue haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer y te llamaré al final de la semana. No más preguntas." _

_"Sí, jefe." El hombre respondió en voz baja sabiendo que la emoción aún no había llegado. _

_El hombre con el teléfono hizo clic en el botón para terminar la llamada, metiendo el teléfono nuevamente en sus pantalones. Levantó el vaso de whisky y se lo llevó a los labios, tomó un pequeño trago mientras observaba la pantalla del ordenador que tenía una imagen visible de la ahora morena Bulma Briefs_

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Desenmascarada (Unmasked)**

**Capitulo 5**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): Mallie-3**

**Advertencia:**Temas y lenguaje para adultos. Ninguna persona menor de 18 años puede leerlo.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de NADA!

**N/A:** Perdón por la tardanza... Estuve a punto estrellarme contra el suelo cuando miré la última actualización de la historia. Cuatro meses es demasiado tiempo. Si tardo mucho en cuanto a la actualización es a causa de la "vida". Lo siento, y voy a intentar escribir con todas mis fuerzas cuando tenga la oportunidad. Si no puedes entenderlo... bueno...insultar o gritarme no va a hacer que actualice más rápido. La paciencia es una virtud.

Dicho esto...realmente tuve que hacer palanca...espero que les guste. Recuerden... las historias deben acumularse. Denle una oportunidad.

¡Feliz Lectura!

.

..

…

…

..

.

**Capitulo 5**

No más tristes raíces azules para ella.

Bulma enjuagaba los restos de tintura de sus mechones de cabello. Sus dedos se entrelazaban en los mojados mechones, alisando con las yemas de los dedos cada mechón, retirando completamente cualquier rastro del tinte. Agarró una toalla seca y la envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su cabeza. Se inclinó sobre la piel y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

"¿Estás bien ahí, cariño?" Una voz apagada salió de detrás de la puerta.

"Sí, estoy bien, mamá" Bulma respondió, a la espera de escuchar que las almohadillas de las pantuflas se desvanecieran en dirección a la cocina.

Sacó su bolsa de maquillaje, se aplicó una pequeña cantidad para semi-ocultar su cicatriz y se añadió un poco de rímel. ¡Ya estaba lista! Bulma se sacó la toalla húmeda de la cabeza y la arrojó en el cesto. Echó un vistazo a su propio trabajo manual y sonrió. Lástima que ella no estaba al tanto del asunto de la cosmetología. Sus dedos se arrastraron por cuero cabelludo, buscando al menos, una notable hebra del azul. Nada, no podía encontrar ni una, sólo había color marrón oscuro.

Bulma se dirigió a la cocina y sonrió al ver que su madre había llevado a casa otra de sus "obras maestras" de flores decorativas. Por supuesto, para los ojos de su madre. Por desgracia los demás no eran tan espectaculares. Generalmente las hacían los nuevos empleados y su madre sentía lástima por ellos, lo que la llevaba a traerlo a su casa hasta que queden perfectas. Era una mujer extraña, pero ella no la tendría de otra manera.

"¿Cómo se llama esto?" Bulma sonrió, tomando asiento en el taburete de la barra.

Lorelei levantó la vista hacia la mezcla de panqueques que tenía una cara con forma de 'O' Sus ojos brillaron con diversión después de que ella se dio cuenta a lo que refería la otra. Lorelei sonrió y golpeó el dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras estudiaba el horrible arreglo.

"Estaba pensando en Gladys. ¿O qué piensas acerca de Myrtle? Mejor aún, Herbert." Ella se echó a reír histéricamente.

"Herbert es, por lejos, el mejor nombre que se te ocurrió." Bulma rió y se inclinó a la comida, tomando una bocanada, "Huelen bien por lo menos."

"Sé que su madre es una persona extraña." Ella frunció los labios, pero sonrió. La mujer sabía como Bulma se refería a ella como mama cuando puso los panqueques en la parrilla.

"Está bien. Debemos estar juntas. Yo no soy exactamente alguien normal." Se encogió de hombros y miró como la mezcla comenzó a burbujear en la superficie.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" Lorelei la increpó inmediatamente.

"Oh, es mi propia evaluación." Bulma rió entre dientes, "No te preocupes, no tienes que perseguir a nadie"

Lorelei sonrió por encima de ella, "Entiendo," le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente, "Entonces, ¿cómo van las clases?"

Bulma se acercó y agarró uno de los vasos de zumo de naranja natural y tomó un trago bastante largo después de escuchar la pregunta. Bulma se lamió los labios y dejó que sus ojos vaguen un momento antes de contestar y volver a la pregunta.

"Oh, bien. Como siempre, lo de siempre, ya sabes." Bulma se encogió de hombros, inclinándose y tomando un trozo de pan tostado y colocandole una fina capa de jalea sobre la superficie. Le dio un mordisco y evitó la mirada.

Lorelei miró en dirección a su hija y arqueando una ceja, "Así que, todo está color de rosas, ¿eh? ¿Tus calificaciones no están sufriendo?" Su madre se metió un trozo de melón en la boca, masticando lentamente mientras la miraba intensamente.

Bulma inclinó la cabeza, dejando escapar un grito de derrota, "Dios mío, no me mires así. Se me cayó una clase. Eso es todo. Todo está bien con las otras clases. 4.0 aquí voy" Sacudió su puño, sonriendo suavemente.

"B, han pasado sólo un par de semanas. Nunca se te ha caído una clase. ¿Era tan difícil?" Su madre puso sus manos sobre el mostrador y miró a su hija, la confusión y la preocupación se mostraba en sus hermosos ojos.

"Mamá, confía en mí, todo esta bien. Había sólo un aspecto en particular que no me gustó de esa clase. El profesor era una especie de idiota, y me empujó al precipicio" dijo Bulma colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, tragando saliva y buscando otro bocado antes de que Lorelei hiciera preguntas más susceptibles.

"Un idiota, ¿eh?" Lorerei frunció sus labios, "Bueno, odio que seas tan miserable. Estoy decepcionada, pero lo entiendo" Asintió con la cabeza y luego volvió a su trabajo, "Tendrás que decirme todo sobre ello durante el almuerzo algún día de estos" y sonrió brillantemente.

Bulma sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza como una tonta, "Claro"

_De ninguna manera ..._

**..**

**…**

**…**

**..**

**. **

"¿Él qué?!" Stephanie comenzó a reír histéricamente y dándose la vuelta en la cama, abrazando sus piernas a su estómago, "Cierra el pico, ¿en serio?" la rubia se asomó hacia la morena sólo para estar segura de que no le estuviera mintiendo.

"No estoy mintiendo. ¿Por qué diablos iba a querer hacer algo así? Ya sabes cómo soy, Steph." Bulma puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y empezó a caminar, "Así que, al día siguiente me fui directamente a la oficina de admisiones y dejé caer la clase. Me devolvieron el dinero, lo cual es bastante agradable."

Stephanie rodó sobre su vientre y la observó un momento, "Así que... ¿qué se siente ser azotada?" preguntó sonriendo mientras parpadeaba sus ojos seductoramente.

Bulma miró a su amiga directamente con los ojos como dagas y ésta comenzó a reírse una vez más, "Sabía que no debería habertelo dicho. ¿Cómo no pude preveer que vendrías con algo así?", levantó las manos en el aire y negó con la cabeza "Por supuesto que creo fue algo muy excitante. Tú probablemente habrías hecho _algo más_ con él si hubieras estado en mi lugar" Sus ojos azules brillaron cuando se encontraron con los de Stephanie

Los ojos de su amiga miraron alrededor de la habitación mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación y se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera estaba tratando de negar que lo más probable hubiera sido que ella se hubiera puesto sobre la mesa, pidiendo más.

"¿Ves lo que quiero decir?" Bulma gruñó suavemente y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Stephanie la miró sin decir una palabra, "Amiga, ¿lo reportaste?"

Bulma se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor, mordiéndose el dedo índice, "No," Respondió, "Yo ni siquiera pensé en hacer eso. Aunque probablemente debería haberlo hecho. ¿Quién sabe cuántas más jóvenes inocentes fueron torturadas por él?"

Hizo un ruido de irritación con su boca y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, "Bastardo", la morena susurró en voz baja.

"¿Todo esto...te ha gustado? Quiero decir que él es jodidamente ardiente, Brandi." Steph respondió.

"No me interesa saber si me gustó o no, el factor cachondo dejar de importar cuando el tipo es un completo idiota, Steph." Casi le gritó a su amiga.

Stephanie puso los ojos en blanco y dio la vuelta para quedar tendida de espaldas, "Está bien, está bien. Tu profesor de ensueño que es dolor de culo está fuera de la cuestión. Puesto que ni estás de humor, ni eres lo suficientemente adulta para hablar conmigo sobre este tema. Asi que dejemoslo a un lado y pasemos a cosas más importantes y mejores. Sobre este tipo Yamcha ... "la rubia dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a una Bulma encolerizada.

"En primer lugar, yo soy lo suficientemente adulta para hablar de ello. Tú eres la loca que no para pensar que un profesor que viola a sus estudiantes, es cachondo y la única razón por la que lo haces es porque encuentras al sujeto atractivo. ¿Y si fuese un anciano decrepito y arrugado ? En cuanto a Yamcha, ¿qué pasa con él?" Rodó sus ojos azules.

Stephanie estaba sin palabras. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sólo miró directamente a su amiga. Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, "No quiero hombres viejos para mí, gracias. Um, estabas con él, ¿recuerdas? ¿No me digas que no recuerdas? Estaba borracha como la mierda y todavía lo recuerdo" Steph se echó a reír; "¿Te lo tiraste? Sólo Dios sabe todo la tensión sexual reprimida que te ha dado tu jodido profesor, estás a punto de explotar" La rubia se echó a reír de nuevo.

Bulma se sentó en la silla del escritorio y colocó un codo en su escritorio, "No, no he estado con él. Es un buen chico, divertido, pero simplemente no puedo imaginarme el hecho de estar con él. Ya sabes, cuando estás a punto de besar a alguien y tienes ese sentimiento de asco. Dios es tan desagradable que ni siquiera puedes imaginártelo desnudo" Argumentó Bulma.

Stephanie se sentó en el borde de su cama pequeña y asintió lentamente, dándole a Bulma una sonrisa, "Por supuesto"

"Así es como me siento. Yamcha no luce como el tipo malo. No tengo sentimientos hacia él. Él parece desairado, aferrado. Sé que le gusto, por Dios, el me manda mensajes de texto cada vez que puede. No lo sé ". Bulma se encogió de hombros.

"Brandi, sé que te hago pasar un mal rato con los chicos. Tómate tu tiempo. Eres mucho más inteligente que yo en esa categoría en particular. Estoy orgullosa de ti. En cuanto al profesor jodidamente sexy, sólo déjalo pasar. Espera hasta que nos graduemos, miraremos hacia atrás diremos_ '¿Qué carajos?'_ serán momentos para reírnos y caernos de culo". Stephanie se rió entre dientes y se puso de pie, envolviendo un brazo protector alrededor del cuello de su amiga.

"De acuerdo," Bulma la empujó incómoda, pero sonrió con gratitud hacia ella, "Será mejor que me prepare para el trabajo."

Bulma se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió ropa aceptable para ir al trabajo. Se dirigió a la parada de autobús; pudo fumar un par de cigarrillos y subió al autobús. Escuchó su música a todo volumen, mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando, leyendo sus libros de texto universitarios un poco molesta. Se sentía contenta ahora. No era buena en el manejo de situaciones estresantes. Y las últimas semanas habían sido muy desafiantes en relación al estrés. Por supuesto, que había una razón detrás de ella. Puso una nota adhesiva en la página de su libro para terminar de leerlo después y lo colocó en el bolso cuando el autobús empezó a reducir la velocidad cerca de su parada. Salió y se dirigió directamente hacia el edificio.

Yamcha estaba tomando órdenes y llamando de la gente. Sus dulces ojos marrones se levantaron y le sonrieron generosamente mientras ella doblaba en la esquina para colgar la chaqueta y ponerse su pequeño delantal.

Ella caminó alrededor de él y él se echó hacia atrás y le susurró en voz baja, "Tarde"

"A tiempo", replicó.

"Sí, sí," Yamcha se rió suavemente.

"Alguien tiene que ocuparse de sus asuntos" Bulma frunció los labios y miró hacia la recepción, que acababa enviar una orden recién impresa y comenzó a hacer el café con leche. El líquido caliente, le calentó su mano mientras ella cogía y vertía el contenido caliente dentro del vaso de poliestireno.

Yamcha sonrió y tomó otra orden, dirigiéndose hacía los clientes de la cola donde las bebidas eran recogidas. Poco a poco se volvió y apoyó su cuerpo contra el mostrador, mirando hacia la oficina, en busca de su gerente. Bulma caminó alrededor de Yamcha para recoger una tapa y una manga de café. Llamó en voz alta para entregar las órdenes, les deseó a los clientes un buen día y se giró, ignorando por completo la presencia de Yamcha.

"No has devuelto mis mensajes de texto." Yamcha dijo en voz baja, mirando su figura curvilínea de nuevo con sus ojos oscuros. Extendió la mano para tocarle el brazo, pero ella se volvió rápidamente, lo que le causó que su brazo quedara en el aire, se rascó la cabeza, luciendo como un patético idiota.

Bulma hizo una pausa y se limpió las manos con una toalla de papel, "He estado bastante ocupada"

"Bueno, ¿Los leíste por lo menos?" preguntó Yamcha, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Sí" Asintió con la cabeza, metiendo un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja. Los mechones recién teñidos resbalaban por su cola de caballo con cada giro que hacía con su cabeza.

Yamcha frunció los labios, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la punta de los dedos de los pies mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que iba a diría a continuación. Afortunadamente Bulma empezó a hablar pronto mientras él llegaba a la conclusión de que esta particular conversación muy probablemente seguirá siendo incómoda.

"Yamcha, me gustas como un amigo. No estoy lista para una relación seria" Sus ojos azules se alzaron para mirarlo directo a los ojos oscuros. Estaba triste.

"Sabes, deberías darme al menos una oportunidad. Brandi, me gustas mucho. Creo que hay algo entre nosotros. Al menos eso siento."

Bulma comenzó a reírse entre dientes, "Por favor, no me digas que te sientes esa 'chispa' " Levantó sus dedos marcando la palabra con cierta burla.

"¿Por qué crees que todo es una broma?" Yamcha preguntó, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. Su irritación estaba creciendo la actitud de ella hacia él.

"No quiero una relación. ¿Qué pasa con algunos hombres? ¿No pueden aceptar un 'no' por respuesta?" Levantó la mano y tiró de su cola de caballo, dejando su cabello suelto mientras se pasaba los dedos por los mechones sueltos para volver a atarlo.

"Puedo aceptarlo, pero creo que no te gusta estar cerca de nadie. Tienes miedo de algo"

Yamcha se encogió de hombros, "Creo que va a tomar algún tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que en algún momento te gustaré como tú a mí"

Bulma lo miró, "Tienes que dejar de asumir cosas sobre mí, Yamcha"

"No, Brandi" Yamcha comenzó a levantar la voz, "No querías tener nada que ver conmigo hasta que te diste cuenta de que no estaba tan mal. Siempre mantienes a la gente con el brazo extendido. Asumo que es la razón por la que tienes tan pocos amigos" Habló con la verdad, sabiendo que no sería sentenciado por decirla. Se dio una patada a sí mismo después de que pensó lo que salió de su boca.

"Vete a la mierda, Yamcha" Ella entrecerró los ojos.

La campana de la puerta sonó, haciendo que Yamcha a volviera hacia el mostrador. Él no podía salvarse a sí mismo ahora, las palabras ya se dijeron y el daño estaba hecho. Se puso de pie más cerca del mostrador y le ofreció al cliente la sonrisa más sincera que podía evocar y comenzó a ayudar al caballero.

Bulma comenzó a hacer el stock de su área de trabajo, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez mientras en Yamcha despedía al cliente. Qué idiota era. ¿Para qué él asumió que ella no quería ser nada más que amigos? Ese fue su primer error, pero luego, ¿Por qué asumió toda esa mierda sobre ella? ¿En serio? ¿Siempre actuaba como un completo idiota cuando se trataba de mujeres? Encima él prácticamente la llamó antisocial. Apretó los labios con fuerza y tiró las pajas del soporte, mirando en dirección a Yamcha. Su respiración se detuvo cuando se dió cuenta de quien estaba haciendo carraspear su garganta.

El alto hombre de cabello oscuro era su profesor. Le entregó a Yamcha un billete veinte y la miró con esos penetrantes ojos oscuros. Un destello de diversión brillaba en su interior. Bulma dejó escapar una breve ráfaga de aire.

Imediatamente se movió para que su espalda quedara frente a la caja registradora. Miró a su alrededor; había pánico en su interior mientras comenzaba a caminar en línea recta hacia la parte trasera de la tienda de café, tratando de ocultarse con las paredes. Bulma tropezó con una vieja máquina y casi se cayó. No la ayudó tampoco que el suelo hubiera sido fregado recientemente. Sus manos se aferraron a la encimera. Recorrió el espacio en el mostrador, en busca de un trapo y un balde de agua limpia y desinfectada para comenzar el limpiar las superficies, buscando estar ocupada en algo, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Después de unos minutos, Yamcha se metió en la parte trasera. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor de la esquina para verla limpiar algo. Levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Muy bien, ¿qué pasa?" el joven preguntó, mirándola, "¿Tú sólo te escondes?"

Bulma se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirando sobre su práctico trabajo, "¿Esconderme? Que te den, Yamcha, estoy limpiando. Nadie más lo hace por aquí. Además, yo no quiero hablar contigo"

"Casi nunca te veo a limpiar por aquí," dijo Yamcha, mirando sobre su hombro, "Y para que lo sepas, estás siendo infantil. Pero de todos modos, yo no sé cómo hacer esa bebida que me fue ordenada. ¿Te importaría ir? Sé que es algo tonto, pero yo no quiero tener otro problema en el aula. Este tipo se pone furioso cada vez que digo o hago algo, porque aún puede hacer con mi culo lo que quiera y no podre decirle ni una palabra. Siento decírtelo, Brandi, pero yo todavía tengo que lidiar con él" Se apoyó en el mostrador y miró por encima del hombro.

_Sí, me importaría ir ... _

"Claro, por qué no. Tomaré su orden, recibiré un golpe en el rostro si el café no es de la calidad a la que está acostumbrado su 'exigente' paladar"

Sostuvo la barbilla alta y salió de su triste excusa y escondite. Lentamente se acercó a la caja para ver el registro de bebidas. Era simple de hacer además Yamcha que estaba justo detrás de ella, supervisando sus acciones.

Bulma movió sus manos hacia él y frunció el ceño. "Esto ... es súper fácil" susurró, mirando hacia arriba una vez para mirar por encima del mostrador. Su ex-profesor estaba de pie cerca de los mostradores del stock, verificando unas tazas de café con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

Bulma se volvió comenzando a hacer fácilmente la bebida y colocando una tapa sobre el producto terminado. Cogió el largo vaso y lentamente se acercó al mostrador. Se aclaró la garganta y se habló mentalmente a sí misma.

_Coraje... no hay manera ni en el infierno que permita que este pendejo saque lo peor de mí..._

"Número 46" Bulma gritó, deslizando el café en dirección al hombre.

Vegeta lentamente se dirigió de pantalla y deslizó sus manos de los bolsillos. Caminó directamente hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta para hacer una escapada y mientras lo hacía él llamó por su nombre. Bulma se detuvo. Miró por encima del hombro al hombre. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de muchas emociones distintas. No podía escoger una para este sujeto. La ira, el odio, la vergüenza, la furia, la vergüenza, e incluso una pequeña cantidad de ... ¿qué? ¿Lujuria?

Sus ojos azules tuvieron contacto directo con esos pozos oscuros de él. El profesor se acercó y agarró su taza caliente y miró de nuevo hacia ella.

"Brandi" dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Amigo mío" Bulma sonrió suavemente, y colocó sus manos sobre el mostrador. Su coraje era a cada minuto más y más grande.

"Es interesante encontrarte trabajando ... aquí," El profesor miró a su alrededor, nada impresionado.

El bastardo no se dio cuenta que ella estaba todavía estudiando y que un ingreso de seis cifras por el momento no estaba disponible para alguien como ella. Al menos era una empleada. _¡Qué idiota!_. Mientras él miraba por encima del hombro a la sala de estar asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia ella una vez más. Bulma no estaba contenta con el hecho de que él sea tan persistente.

"Veo que no estás ocupada. Deseo discutir algunas cosas contigo, Brandi. Es decir, si no te importa" Levantó una ceja y metió la mano libre en el bolsillo, girando ligeramente y mirándola por encima del hombro.

"No puede ud. discutir conmigo aquí. Estoy en el trabajo" Bulma frunció los labios, colocando sus manos sobre el mostrador.

"Bueno, hay algo que deseo discutir ... Si no te importa que traiga a colación algunos eventos del pasado delante de tus compañeros de trabajo, entonces tal vez si podríamos" Se volvió lentamente una vez más y sonrió.

Bulma no estaba en absoluto divertida. Se apartó de la barra, "Estaré atrás" Le habló rápidamente a Yamcha quien estaba completamente perdido con todo esto. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de inmediato. Bulma dió vuelta a la esquina y siguió al profesor a la mesa de su elección.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Preguntó Bulma, deslizándose en la silla y cruzando sus finas manos sobre la mesa, sus ojos azules se abrieron con anticipación.

"Ud. abandonó la clase" Puso la taza de café sobre sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo "También entiendo que no estabas absolutamente divertida por la idea que tu...que tu misma traíste" Vegeta apretó el borde del vaso en sus labios. Sus ojos negros recorrieron su rostro que por un momento fue atravesado por una ola de ira, ella cruzó sus dedos antes de alejar sus azules ojos de él y se detuvo a mirar a una pared.

"¿Sabes? Podría hacer que te despidieran por eso" dijo Bulma en un tono tranquilo.

"Tú no me despedirías" Vegeta respondió casi al instante a su leve amenaza.

Sus ojos parpadearon de nuevo a encontrarse con su intensa mirada. Iba a ponerse de pie, pero una palma grande y cálida envolvió su delicada muñeca, "No quise que nos encontráramos de esta manera. En realidad, iba a enviarte un e-mail, pero me pareció una tarea muy largo y dura, teniendo en cuenta que muy probablemente lo habrías borrado después de recibirlo. Iba a solicitar información de ti pero entonces estabas aquí ".

"Es verdad" Bulma asintió, soltando agarre de su mano y dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla, "¿Qué quieres de mí, Sr. O?" la morena cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Esperaba no que fueran azotes o cualquier otra acción perversa mientras sentía como los ojos curiosos de Yamcha la golpeaban la parte posterior de su cráneo.

"Como estaba tratando de decirte, encontrarte aquí fue totalmente casual" Abrió sus manos y alzó una ceja antes de continuar, "¿A qué hora sales?"

"Tengo ... sabes que, no, yo no quiero decírtelo ¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?" Bulma se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró en su dirección, frunciendo sus labios de color rosa.

"Bien, entonces vamos a hablar de nuestro pequeño desacuerdo ocurrido en mi oficina para que todos oigan. Estoy seguro de que ese tonto disfrutará esta charla inmensamente" Vegeta movió sus ojos en dirección a Yamcha, que se encontraba más cerca ahora, limpiando la encimera por decimoquinta vez.

"Ya deja de amenazar, en última instancia, sabes que te haremos daño. Yamcha está en tu clase. Eso significa que habrán dos personas en su contra " susurró duramente.

"Bien, creo que el joven Yamcha está enamorado de ti, esa es la razón por la que te está cuidando. Creo que está celoso, ¿qué piensas?" Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y empezó a echarle un vistazo a Yamcha. Yamcha se puso a toda altura y lentamente se alejó, tratando de ser algo discreto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Bulma le preguntó.

"No estoy seguro, sin embargo es el tiempo que tarde en hablar contigo para que estés de nuevo en mi clase" Vegeta se encogió de hombros, "Supongo que todo depende de ti, Brandi."

"Salgo en cuatro horas" Bulma escondió unos cuantos mechones de pelo suelto detrás de su oreja y miro hacia la mesa.

"Te encontraré cerca de la parada de autobús. Si quieres también puedo llevarte hasta los dormitorios, no te preocupes" Él no encontró nuevamente sus azules ojos. Si le hubiera dicho que realmente no esperaba encontrarla ahí ella estaría completamente asombrada. Pero no podría decírselo.

_De ninguna manera._

**OoOoo**

"¿Por qué incluso aún estás aceptando esto?" Yamcha levantó las manos en el aire; "Sabes cómo funciona este tipo. Le encanta torturar a sus estudiantes. Sinceramente, creo que va a ser el mismo de siempre si vuelves" El joven se puso delante de ella, se inclinó y le tocó el hombro.

Bulma se volvió para enfrentarse a él, "Yamcha, no tienes que decirme lo que debo hacer. Sé lo que voy a hacer. No es asunto tuyo" Por supuesto, que si Yamcha sabía lo que había ocurrido en realidad entre ellos en la pequeña oficina del Sr. Ouji, él sería el primero en abrir esa boca maldita e iría a contarles a todos que su profesor era un enfermo o un loco. Yamcha era un bastardo entrometido.

"Bien, bien, si no contestas el teléfono en una hora voy a ir cazar ese bastardo" Yamcha puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y frunció los labios, mirándola serio, algo que ella nunca no había visto.

"Muy bien, muchacho" Bulma comenzó a reír en voz baja mientras comenzaba a contar la recaudación.

"¿No puedes hablar con él cuando haya luz afuera?" Yamcha se acercó un poco más para susurrarle algo.

Bulma levantó un dedo para que se callara y comenzó a contar el dinero en voz alta.

"Brandi, en serio ..." Levantó las manos y observó como caía el dinero en las ranuras de la caja.

Bulma comenzó a contar fuertemente en voz alta ahogando el sonido de su voz. Cerró los ojos y mantuvo su dedo hacia arriba.

Yamcha dejó caer su cabeza y al instante salió de la pequeña oficina, terminando con la última tarea del cierre. Bulma miró para ver donde había ido, pero reanudó su tarea, se alegro de recibir una pequeña cantidad de silencio ahora que él se había ido.

Dejó caer el dinero en efectivo y cerró la oficina, apagando todas las luces y aparatos antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal. Yamcha la esperó pacientemente. Una chaqueta ligera se arrugó con fuerza en sus brazos mientras la miraba con un enfoque de resignación. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sacó las llaves.

"Realmente estás haciendo una gran bola acerca de todo esto" Bulma susurró mientras se alejaba de Yamcha cerrando y bloqueando la puerta detrás de él.

"Ya no importa. Sólo avísame necesitas algo" Dijo sobre su hombro al tiempo que comezaba a caminar hacia su vehículo. Bulma no le hizo caso y comenzó la caminata hacia la parada de autobús en donde el profesor le dijo que iba a estar. No podía creer que había accedido a hablar con este tipo después del trabajo, y que de todos los tiempos y lugares eligiera este.

Sólo debía tomar un autobús y olvidarse de que incluso fue él quien pidió hablar con ella. Por supuesto, antes de que él lo supiera, pero lo más probable era que apareciera de nuevo. Él sabía donde trabajaba. Por otra parte, él no la podía obligar a hacer nada. Hizo una pausa y miró directamente a la parada de autobús. Justo por fuera pudo ver como unos faros delanteros brillantes iluminaban la calle. Tenía unos segundos para pensar y dentro de un momento o dos, se detuvo, se volvió y corrió hacia el auto de Yamcha. Comenzó a golpear en su ventana.

"Déjame entrar" Ella dijo con severidad.

Yamcha bajó la ventanilla y obtuvo una mini-revancha con ella, "Resultó ser una idea estúpida, ¿Señorita cautelosa?" Él negó con la cabeza, apartando sus cabellos castaños oscuros de sus ojos.

"Sólo quita el seguro y llévame a casa" Susurró, mirando por encima del hombro para ver cómo el auto del Sr. Ouji se detenía en el estacionamiento.

Sin ni un momento de pensamiento ella cerró la puerta y se agachó bajo en el asiento y miró hacia Yamcha, "Él está aquí, vamos, vamos," habló con dureza, llegando a enarbolarse una vez más a verlo en el estacionamiento.

Bulma soltó una suave exhalación cuando finalmente se retiraron de la zona de aparcamiento. Yamcha se quedó callado por un rato, pero no tardó mucho en reconocer la torpeza de ella y charlar.

"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a tus sentidos. Ese tipo me da escalofríos" Dijo, mirando por encima del asiento trasero.

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaba en la calle" Bulma miró a Yamcha.

"Estoy seguro de que él te vio" Yamcha se rió entre dientes, "Definitivamente él te vio"

"Joder" Maldijo, tapándose el rostro.

**. **

**.. **

**..**

Bulma agarró su mochila mientras caminaba por los pasillos de psicología. Los estudiantes eran escasos a las 8:30 AM. Muchos de ellos querían dormir y decidían tomar las clases durante el resto del día. Ella, por el contrario, decidió tomarlas por las mañanas porque le gustaba disfrutar completamente del día. Lamentablemente hoy no era un día en el que quería ser atrapada vagando por los pasillos. Esperaba y rezaba que por alguna extraña razón, la gente se decidiera a aparecer dos o tres horas antes para estudiar. Bulma rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que no, ella era la única estudiante además de algunos otros que caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a una clase. Estaba casi segura de que el Sr. Ouji aparecería por aquí en algún momento. Le gustaba dar clases temprano también.

Justo cuando estaba haciendo su camino por el largo pasillo en línea recta, lo vió. Vegeta dió la vuelta por la esquina. En su mano había un libro de trabajo. Él estaba hojeando las páginas rápidamente. Bulma inhaló bruscamente, mirando sobre su hombro. Tal vez si ella cambiara de dirección ... ahora ...

La morena se volvió sobre las puntas de sus pies y comenzó a caminar aún más rápido en la dirección opuesta. Joder, ahora él estaría obteniendo un buen vistazo a su trasero. ¿Por qué pensaba que él estaría mirando su trasero? ¡Oh Dios mío! Podía oír sus pasos cada vez más y más cerca de ella. ¿Por qué el hombre caminaba condenadamente tan rápido? ¿Era una carrera? ¿Estaba tratando de alcanzarla? Hiciera lo que hiciese, no podía gritar. Su mano se detuvo firmemente a la boca.

Bulma cerró los ojos y apretó una mano a su lado. Siguió caminando despacio y el profesor pasó a su lado. Abrió sus ojos azules, para ver como él le daba un pequeño vistazo en su dirección y salía por una escalera. Bulma comenzó a disminuir aún más su ritmo. Bajó la mirada hacia una escalera caracol. Los ojos de él estaban en blanco. No había nada para ella. Ni siquiera tenían ese estúpido destello de emoción que tenían cuando sabía que él iba a hacerla enojar. ¿Estaba enojado? Meneo la cabeza. Debería estar contenta de que se había ido, lejos de ella pero...¿Dónde iba él con tanta prisa?

Resopló y comenzó a maldecir en voz baja, cuidando de que nadie a su alrededor pudiese oír su pequeña conversación en semi-silencio que tenía con ella misma. Pasó la mano por sus cabellos largos ondulados y se mordió el labio. Por extraño que pareciera, se sentía como un idiota por huir de él la noche anterior. Era extraño. No debía querer hablar con él, y mucho menos contemplar la opción de que sólo sea algo para el duelo constante que había entre ellos, pero en un sentido raro ella lo extrañaba. Sí, Yamcha había estado en lo cierto, era raro pero Yamcha también tenía intenciones con ella. Sin embargo, el Sr. Ouji no era cualquier profesor. Era joven y el profesor más atractivo que tuvo alguna vez. Dios mío, ¿Por qué tenía que seguir pensando en su apariencia? Era un idiota ¡No un santo! Era su versión de Satanás. Dejo un grito frustrado en su interior.

Suspiró suavemente y se precipitó por el hueco de la escalera caracol hacia el profesor. Sus ojos azules lo buscaron frenéticamente los pasillos vacíos. Aunque estaba cansada ridículamente se obligó a caminar por cada pasillo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de su oficina. Fue directo hasta la puerta y comenzó a tocar. No se oía nada. Llamó insistentemente a la puerta, y no hubo respuesta. Se dio la vuelta y apoyo su espalda contra la puerta cerrándolos ojos. Al abrir los ojos lentamente, miró unos marcos de lentes cuadrados y unos profundos ojos negros.

Estaba mirando directamente su rostro serio. Sacó su material de lectura lejos de los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Él arrastró las palabras, abriendo la boca ligeramente para aspirar una soplo de aire. Levantó la mano y la puso sobre el picaporte, forzándola. Saco un manojo de llaves del bolsillo. El tintineo y el tiling-tiling se detuvo pronto mientras él metía la llave y empujaba la puerta para abrirla suavemente, deslizando las llaves en el bolsillo. Miró a su lado, observando el aspecto ridículo que ella tenía antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

"¿Hablarás o vas a mirarme con esa estúpida mirada por una hora?" Las cejas negras de Vegeta se elevaron rápidamente, manteniendo en línea directa una visión de ella.

Bulma pasó, se deslizo y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba a corta distancia de su limpio y ordenado escritorio. Se mordió el labio inferior y esperó a que se sentara, cosa que hizo rápidamente. Dejó una ordenada pila de papeles apilados en un determinado lugar y luego firmó en el registro del maestro en su servidor en línea, obviamente mirando los mensajes no leídos relativos al trabajo de clase y otras cosas. La fuerte la mano de Vegeta agarró su barbilla mientras desplaza su mirada por la pantalla del ordenador, tomando rápidas miradas para seguir adelante. Él no la miró ni una vez.

Bulma puso sus manos sobre las rodillas, mirando al reloj. Podía estar un poco atrasada, pero no le importaba. Bueno, en realidad, supuso que le importaba muy poco. Podría estar en una clase que sería un poco decente. Pero ella estaba sentada en la oficina de un profesor a quien le importa una mierda los demás excepto el mismo. Era un hombre que estaba loco, y ella estaba en su camino. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca para hablar.

"Así que, ¿vas a decirme de qué se trata? Tengo una reunión con la decano en diez minutos" Él murmuró con calma, mientras continuaba desplazando su mirada en la pantalla.

"Estaba a punto de decirte, que ..." tenía sus pensamientos revueltos, maldita sea, ¿Por qué este hombre hacía detener su tren de pensamiento constantemente? ¿Y qué dijo? ¿Que iba a tener relaciones sexuales con la decano?."Bueno, ¿Has venido a pedir disculpas por dejarte manejar por ese amigo cabeza hueca que tienes?" El profesor se desentendió y doó una vuelta en su silla, mirándola a los ojos una vez más. Se recostó hacia atrás y la miró rápidamente con sus ojos.

Bulma inmediatamente se encendió de ira, de pies a cabeza. Frunció los labios y pareció un poco confundida antes de sacudir la cabeza, "No es un cabeza hueca" -replicó- "En cuanto a esta supuesta disculpa, yo no iba a decir tal cosa" Se inclinó hacia delante, entrecerrando sus ojos azules en él. Desafortunadamente, ella si le iba a pedir disculpas. Él podía ver a través de ella lo que la molestó aún más. Pero no iba a admitir eso.

"Oh, bueno, entonces, ¿qué quieres? Estoy cansado de tus juegos de niña tonta. Tengo cosas importantes y mejores que atender" Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, los ojos de él se reencontraron con los de ella que lo miraban con una expresión molesta.

_¿Cómo follarte a tu jefe? Cretino..._

"¿Niña? Sólo vine a ver de qué querías hablar. Si no recuerdo mal, fue usted quien sugirió hablar en la oscuridad de la noche dentro de su coche, pervertido" Le recordó señanlandolo con el dedo "Siento mucho decirte que no me sentía cómoda."

"Eso no era lo que pretendía hacer. Si no recuerdo mal, en realidad te dije que nos reuniéramos en la parada de autobús donde habían claramente otras personas. Veras, niña tonta, yo quería hablar de algo bastante importante con respecto a mi clase. Estaba escogiendo a algunos estudiantes con potencial de cada una de mis clases para participar en actividades de laboratorio (campo) conmigo. Por supuesto, si participas en estos laboratorios y deberás hacerlo bien, la escuela enviará una carta de recomendación para que puedas conseguir un lugar en cualquier carrera de post-grado. Con mi firma y una carta, en otras universidades, no te puede ir mal. Sin mencionar, una beca bastante aceptable para empezar. Sólo recojo aquellos estudiantes que tienen un alto y más que suficiente GPA (promedio académico), y que muestren un gran potencial. Siento como si me hubiera equivocado sobre ud, Srta. Williams" Vegeta puso las manos sobre los brazos de su silla de la computadora, acariciando el material con los dedos.

"Espera ... ¿qué?" Bulma sacudió su cabeza, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas acunándose el rostro en las manos. ¿Este sujeto no era una amenaza, sólo quería hablar ese día de este tema y ella no quiso hablar con él? Todo este tiempo ella pensó que él iba a rogar y suplicarle por no darle información. ¿De dónde diablos venía esto?

"Yo iba a enviarte un correo electrónico la otra noche, como te he dicho, incluso iba a llamarte. He estado atrasando la fecha límite para llegar ver quienes son aptos para el laboratorio. Cuando supe que habías abandonado la clase necesité más tiempo para hablar contigo, por desgracia, esta mañana fue la fecha límite y tuve que elegir a otro candidato. No hablaste conmigo la otra noche, y yo estaba realmente sorprendido que nos hubiéramos cruzado. Aunque ahora veo que no eres lo suficientemente madura ni estás dispuesta a participar ".el Sr. Ouji se encogió de hombros.

"Sr. Ouji, ¿por qué no habló conmigo o me dijo algo antes?" Bulma susurró, completamente angustiada.

"No me diste tiempo suficiente para decir nada. Lo más probable es que sólo pensaste que estaba allí para hablar contigo acerca de cómo fui obligado a azotarte en el trasero" Miró hacia abajo viendo la longitud de sus piernas, que estaban cubiertas de un par de leggings, sosteniendo firmemente a sus bien torneadas pantorrillas y muslos.

"Yo no te pedí eso, sabes." Bulma inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"No, pero prácticamente me incitaste. Querías ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar. Desde luego rápidamente descubriste yo no soy un profesor _normal. _Definitivamente eso fue cruzar la línea, pero algo me dice, Ms . Williams que lo disfrutaste un poco. Pero como decía antes, tengo una reunión" Se puso de pie lentamente, recogió sus lentes y los metió en el bolsillo.

"Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para entrar a su clase otra vez" Bulma llegó hasta él, agarrándolo del hombro. El profesor se puso rígido sintiendo como su delgada mano agarraba su chaqueta.

"Suelta mi chaqueta, Brandi" Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, mirándola a los ojos con esos pozos crueles.

"Por favor, deja de torturarme. Esto no es un juego. Estoy dispuesta a sentarme otra vez en su estúpida clase, escuchar sus insultos y maltratos hasta el final del semestre si eso significa tener una firma para las Universidades y una beca. Voy a probarte que puedo hacerlo" Bulma lo soltó al instante y ahuecó sus manos, "Por favor, señor Ouji, haré cualquier cosa" Bulma no solía recurrir a la mendicidad pero esto la ayudaría no sólo a ella sino también a su pobre madre, quien se quedó pegada a la ley respecto a su cuidado y no quería tener que luchar con ella otra vez. Lorelei había querido ponerla en la universidad durante años pero Bulma nunca quiso que pagara esa cantidad de dinero. Lamentablemente ella había pagado muchísimos de sus préstamos universitarios después de muchas discusiones. Esto era dinero gratis y en última instancia salvaría a su madre de las deudas.

Vegeta comenzó a sonreír suavemente, "¿Cualquier cosa?"

Bulma asintió con la cabeza lentamente, "Cualquier cosa" Apretó los dientes deseando nada más que ponerle un golpe de puño entre sus ojos. Por todos los dioses, era un imbécil manipulador. Sabía que no debería haber pronunciado la frase _cualquier cosa _frente de él. La había atrapado y algo más.

"Si hablo con el decano y ella está de acuerdo, voy a aceptarte en el laboratorio. Aunque, exijo una cosa de ti" Se acarició la barbilla, mirándola rápidamente.

"Fóllame" Ella susurró en voz baja, cerrando los ojos. En un instante se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de salir de su boca, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba en ese momento en particular. Meneó la cabeza pero se quedó sin aliento y agitó sus manos alrededor, "Eso no es lo que quise decir, lo que quería decir era ..." Parpadeó rápidamente y agarró el material alrededor de su cuello, "...era...¿Por qué yo?" Bulma suspiró suavemente ahuecando su cara, " Sólo dímelo"

Vegeta contempla esas palabras un momento, pero finalmente habló: "Ven conmigo a tomar una copa" Asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.

"¿Un trago?" Bulma susurró, mirando hacia él con esos grandes ojos azules.

"Deja de darme esa ridícula mirada ¿Te haría sentir mejor si te pidiera que te pusieras sobre mi escritorio...?"

"¡No! Un trago, un trago es aceptable" Asintió con la cabeza, puso sus ojos alegres mientras agarraba su bolso apretándolo a su cuerpo, "Gracias" Se las arregló para forzar a esa palabra salir de sus labios, se hizo a un lado para salir y se apresuró para ir a clases.

Empujó sus cabellos castaños detrás de la oreja, sonriéndose a sí misma. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan satisfecha?

**Nota de la autora:**Espero que haya sido agradable! Gracias de nuevo y opinión! -Mallie3

**Nota de la traductora:** Pido disculpas por no actualizar en estas últimas semanas...la universidad...ya saben. Cariños a todos


	7. Chapter 6

******Desenmascarada (Unmasked)**

******Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

******Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): Mallie-3**

******Traductora: JaspheReal**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Queridos lectores, antes que nada deseo informarles que yo sólo traduzco esta historia. El fic original es de Mallie-3.**

**Desde ya, muchas gracias por tus reviews y opiniones. **

**JaspheReal**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Capítulo 6**

**Nota de la autora:** Lo siento por hacerlos esperar terriblemente durante tanto tiempo... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Tengo tanta sequía con esta historia. Es difícil para mí escribir. Lo siento si no es la taza de té de nadie, pero por favor recuerden que los personajes pueden no ser IC porque este es un universo alternativo. Si ustedes puede mantener la mente abierta al leer esta historia, tal vez lo disfruten mejor. Además, esta historia tiene un plan, entonces todo lo que está pasando está destinado a suceder. Por favor, no traten de cambiar nada ni mi forma de ver a los personajes que desarrollo. Tengo un trato dificil con el personaje de Vegeta (Señor, ayudeme!). Gracias por su enorme paciencia! Cada review significa mucho, negativa o positivamente.

**Music:** Keeps Gettin' Better By: Christina Aguilera

**ooOoo**

Bulma tiró de sus pantalones, los abotonó y tiró su camiseta sobre sus caderas. Recogió su cabello castaño a un lado, desenredandolo con los dedos y se observó a sí misma mientras se aplicaba un poco de vaselina. Cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?. No era una cita, ¿verdad? ¿Una cita con su profesor? Una gran molestia, esa era la única emoción que había sentido desde que había decidido decirle Stephanie a dónde iría. Sí, se puso maquillaje. Si, se puso la ropa más bonita, y realmente le importaba su puto cabello, quien no hacía eso antes de salir. Esto no iba a pasar cada vez que decidiera decírselo a Stephanie. Steph estuvo ahí, preguntándole hasta con el culo sobre a dónde iba y a quién estaba tirando. La frialdad que tenía que tener con ella...era grande. Amaba a su amiga hasta la muerte, pero Steph honestamente era demasiado pesada a veces. Especialmente en este mismo momento.

Bulma no debía estar nerviosa. Había estado recordándose a sí misma una y otra vez que era para discutir las reglas de este grupo de investigación, y ¿una trago? Una trago era todo lo que pedía. Que así sea. No tenía miedo de una pequeña copa.

Honestamente, ¿Cómo podría cualquier estudiante, que pensaba mejorar su educación, dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta? Bulma se miró en el espejo, pasándose los dedos por la vieja cicatriz de su mejilla, y se encogió de hombros.

Sus ojos azules se estrecharon ligeramente mientras tomaba unas cuantas respiraciones desesperadas.

"Esto va a tener que hacerse ..." Hablaba sola en voz alta.

"Sólo un par de horas," volvió a decir mientras una mano tamizaba nerviosamente por su largo cabello ondulado.

Steph levantó la vista de un libro de estudio y levantó una ceja, "Deja de hablar contigo misma, perdedora. Sólo dale un vistazo de tus pechos y todo será color de rosa" Ella frunció los labios de color cereza y señaló al techo, "Una carta de recomendación, porque... si por favor, señor profesor" batió sus pestañas postizas ridículamente y se tambaleó con la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante.

Bulma la miró por encima de sus hombros, "Métete en tus negocios, imbécil" un ceño se formó en sus labios.

Stephanie se mordió el labio inferior y levantó el libro lentamente a lo largo de su rostro, "Lo siento"

Bulma pasó una camisa fina sobre su pecho y se metió en sus zapatos, agarrando una bolsa y se dirigía a la puerta, "Volveré más tarde"

"No, tú no quieres volver. ¡Yo estaré orándole al dios del sexo, para que finalmente puedas conseguir sexo! ¡Sabes que lo necesitas!" Steph gritó en dirección a Bulma, "¡Sabes lo que quieres, deja de jugar!"

Ésta última puso los ojos en blanco y corrió hacia el ascensor. No tenía mucho tiempo para llegar al pub que Vegeta había mencionado, pero definitivamente estaba a tiempo para coger el autobús. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había puesto un pie en este establecimiento. La comida era decente, pero escuchó que las bebidas eran grandes y baratas. A ella le gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas grandes y baratas. Ese era el problema con muchos de estos bares en el campus, las bebidas eran caras y por lo general, tenían demasiado hielo y no suficiente alcohol.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, contenta de que el Sr. Ouji no estaba en su coche esperándola para sacarla de los dormitorios. Él le había permitido tomar su propio camino, honestamente estaba sorprendida. Él era persistente, no tan raro como Yamcha, pero estaba muy, muy cerca. ¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? Él era mucho más extraño que Yamcha, y eso era algo difícil de lograr.

Movió su muñeca, mirando su reloj. Tenía unos 25 minutos para llegar allí sin que él haga un gran problema. El control era su obsesión. Este hombre quería y anhelaba el control, pero ¿no lo hacía ella también?

Toda su vida tuvo que fingir ser alguien, actuar de cierta manera, encajar. Esta era su nueva vida, y ella exigía el control. Por lo general, cuando trataba de hacer las cosas a su manera, lo conseguía. No iba a permitir que él la haga sentir como si estuviera debajo de él. Tenía buenas sensaciones acerca de esta noche, esperaba que este sentimiento fuera acertado.

_No dejes que te afecte. Piensa en lo que vas a obtener si sigues este camino. Este es el camino que tú deseas lograr. Todo está siendo colocado en la palma de tu mano_... Un ceño se formó en sus labios

**OoOoo**

LLegó al pub, los letreros luminosos casi la cegaron a la entrada. La música estaba un poco fuerte y el sonido de la risa de algunos borrachos ya había comenzado; típico de los viernes por la noche. Estaba casi tan lleno como le habían dicho antes de llegar aquí. Era el primer día del fin de semana y no eran ni siquiera cerca de las 10 pm. Esa era la vida nocturna que generalmente se iniciaba en el campus. Se quitó la chaqueta sentía una capa delgada de sudor sobre su piel. Contuvo la respiración nerviosa y se obligó a escanear los taburetes de la barra. Nada más que unos pocos borrachos con el rostro rojo.

Bulma recorrió con su mirada a un grupo de clientes colocados al azar, que estaban ocupados viendo el partido en los televisores de gran tamaño. El olor de la cocción de alimentos al instante hizo su estómago comienza a gruñir. Olfateó, deslizó un dedo debajo de la nariz y cambio de su postura, respondiendo rápidamente a un mozo que trató de solicitarle algo a ella.

Bulma miró su reloj, golpeándolo. Sí, aún funcionaba. Lo tenía adelantado cinco minutos. Tenía que estar aquí. No habría manera de que este tipo se tome el riesgo de llegar tarde. Ella nunca se lo haría olvidar. No podía honestamente ser tan estúpido como para permitir que eso suceda.

Bulma se adelantó y entró por la parte posterior. Los mozos pasaron junto a ella, disculpándose en el proceso.

Entrecerró los ojos y metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja mientras se adentraba más en el pub. Finalmente consiguió aislarse cerca de una mesa, colocada a un paso de las grandes ventanas dobles, podía oír una pequeña fiesta en la trastienda. Se acercó a él con rapidez, lo que no parecía romper su concentración. El codo de Vegeta estaba apoyado y su fuerte mano ahuecaba su barbilla mientras se concentraba en el pequeño parque que estaba en frente, cruzando la calle.

Bulma se detuvo y abrió la boca, "Llegas temprano. Felicidades, demuestras que estaba equivocado, finalmente..." Su profesor volvió su mirada marrón oscura hacia ella, sonriendo mientras ella mantenía la boca cerrada.

"Bueno, usted me dio una hora específica y pensé que como yo te planté antes, debería esperarte. No me presiones, aunque, me siento generosa esta noche" gruñó, casi saltando de la silla. Estúpidas sillas del bar y sus piernas molestamente largas.

"Ya veo. Gracias por ser tan amable" por el tono su voz estaba claro que estaba llena de sarcasmo. La tentación estaba allí. Ella reaccionaba muy bien con a él a veces. Sinceramente, le gustaba meterse con esta pobre chica. Reaccionaba rápido. Por desgracia, algunos de sus _'juegos'_ no eran muy apropiados cuando se trataba de esta joven estudiante. Tenía que recordárselo a sí mismo cada vez que la veía. Él se había estado pateando mentalmente a sí mismo desde el día que decidió _castigarla_ cruelmente en su oficina .

Vegeta sonrió, acariciando su mentón y mirándola rápidamente, "Te ves bien" bajó su tono y se acercó. Su frente negra se arqueó, notando en ella una postura de rigidez.

Los ojos azules de Bulma cambiaron, ella tragó, "No te burles de mí" murmuró en tono serio.

La frente de Vegeta se arrugó y se inclinó, "Yo..."

"Oh, ella está aquí, perfecto!" una voz femenina llamó su atención. Una mujer más alta, con curvas deliciosas y una cabeza de pelo castaño con un rizado increíble llamó la atención de Bulma. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la Decano. Sí, ella misma, la decano que estaba siendo empujada en su escritorio por ...

_Incómodo._

Bulma aspiró un poco de aire y se alejó de ella, forzando una sonrisa. Honestamente no sabía qué decir.

Estaba a punto de no darle la mano. ¿Quién sabe dónde había estado esa mano hoy? Había una buena posibilidad de que estuviera recientemente sobre el Sr. Ouji...

"¿Decano?" La decano asintió con la cabeza, Bulma casi se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo con nerviosismo. Sus cejas se dispararon, lo que llamó la atención de Vegeta que estaba mirándola de reojo. "Este hombre tonto tuvo el descaro de llamarme en este momento. Él sabe que yo no estoy disponible después de 17:00 en los días laborables. El viernes no es diferente. "

Ella frunció los labios de color melocotón y metió un poco de ese hermoso cabello detrás de la oreja.

Bulma al instante cambió sus grandes ojos de nuevo a Vegeta que estaba sentado tranquilamente, las manos juntas con una expresión indescifrable en su cara. Su estudiante trató de retener hasta la última gota de ira que brotaba de lo más profundo dentro de ella. Ella trató de parecer un individuo normal, sano, pero el deseo de inclinarse hacia adelante y cachetear al profesor en la cara se estaba volviendo un poco difícil de manejar. Difícil de manejar.

"Brandi, ¿verdad?" la Decano de Psicología se inclinó, sentándose frente de ella ofreciéndole una mano.

"Sí" Bulma sonrió tan dulcemente como pudo. Técnicamente no era culpa de esta mujer. Este hombre era el responsable de esto. Tímidamente extendió y tomó su mano, agitandola rápidamente para cortar todo tipo de contacto. Deslizó su mano debajo de la mesa y se inclinó para echar un vistazo rápido a su bolso de mano pequeño.

El pequeño bolso estaba afortunadamente a su alcance. Dio un tirón hacia arriba a la correa y sacó una pequeña botella de desinfectante para las manos, tratando de deshacerse de todo lo que ella pudo haber tocado.

_Sólo tienes que salir a tomar una copa conmigo. Si, y entonces puedo traer conmigo a la mujer con la cual me viste follando y colgarte la cara de ella frente a ti durante un par de horas ..._

"¿Estás bien?" se inclinó y le preguntó, que Bulma respondió con un guiño y un movimiento de cabeza, "Lo siento, soy Andrea Michaels, Decano de Psicología."

"Lo sé, bueno, quiero decir que he escuchado hablar de ti" Bulma rió nerviosamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosamente, tratando de no encorvarse.

"Oh, eso es genial. Me alegro de que mi nombre circule por ahí. Todo positivo espero" sonrió bellamente.

"Oh, sí," Bulma ofreció una sonrisa falsa._ Por supuesto ..._

"Bueno, Vegeta me ha dicho que tienes mucho conocimiento en este ámbito y que tu dedicación es inspiradora. Estoy muy contenta de haber llegado a conocerte. Él me dijo que serías perfecta para el programa de investigación, y si quieres que nosotros te ofrezcamos carta de recomendación y todo lo demás, estamos muy contentos de tenerte como parte del equipo, Brandi " explicó mientras asentía con la cabeza, acariciando ese pelo fabuloso. ¿Por qué en nombre de todos los dioses ella deseaba tener un par de tijeras en este mismo momento?_ Dios, odiaba estar con ella en este momento en particular._

"Brandi", dijo Vegeta en un tono brusco, sacándola de su sueño, "Vamos a tomar unos tragos, ¿tienes hambre?"

"No ... no lo creo. Una bebida sería bueno" La joven sonrió. ¿Era esto incluso profesional? No lo sabía, pero siempre y cuando ella tuviera un poco de alcohol podría soportar el resto de esta reunión y hablar con ellos.

"Tienes que compartir los pepinillos de este pub conmigo, son increíbles. Entonces podríamos entablar nuestros asuntos" Andrea sonrió, ofreciéndole un menú, "Asegúrate de comer algo, los estómagos vacíos y el alcohol no se mezclan querida, estoy segura de que lo sabes. Eres muy pequeña." Obviamente se dio cuenta de su constitución delgada y esbelta.

Rápidamente sacaron a la luz los requisitos, y todo lo que se enumeraba en la lista era casi auto-explicativo. Todo estaba escrito y } absolutamente no tenía preguntas, excepto ¿Cuando ella podría salir de ese lugar? A Bulma se le permitió ayudarles a su investigación o crear su propia investigación. Algo con lo que ella estaba un poco nerviosa porque era crear su propia publicación sobre la investigación, lo podría hacer si era aceptada. Andrea no parecía ser tan mala, pero sabía que cualquiera puede poner una buena cara cuando se conoce por primera vez con alguien. Ella le dio el crédito, teniendo en cuenta que no encontró nada en ella que honestamente no pudiese soportar sobre ella. También podría haber sido porque ella compró una ronda de tragos. Estaba casi segura de que esto no era nada profesional, pero bueno, no iba a quejarse. Los tragos gratis eran tragos gratis.

Bulma rápidamente ordenó un par de copas, las bebió rápido mientras los otros dos estaban sentados con ella en la mesa. Se dio cuenta de que algo en su estado de ánimo estaba empezando a aumentar rápidamente. Por supuesto, podría darle las gracias al buen alcohol que estaba bebiendo.

"Así que, ¿tienes alguna pregunta sobre todo esto?" Andrea sonrió, inclinando hacia atrás la taza y tomando una pequeña copa. Sus platos eran prácticamente vacíos, a excepción de Bulma, que no tenía un plato para tener en cuenta.

El joven estudiante se encogió de hombros, tomando una fritura del plato de Vegeta, "No, creo que todo se explica por sí. Sólo tengo que conseguirlo" Bulma se encogió de hombros, con la espalda apoyada en la silla, "Sabes, esto va a ser divertido. Especialmente con ustedes dos" Bulma le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente, "¿Sabes qué?. De hecho, si. Tengo una pregunta. Entonces, ¿Ustedes están saliendo o qué? Trabajando juntos, sabes la tentación y de todo eso" preguntó, inclinándose y haciendo estallar entre sus carnosos labios un pepinillo, sonriendole a su profesor, quien la estaba mirando fijamente desde el lado opuesto de la mesa. Sí, ella acaba de ir allí. Al punto. Bulma volcó su propio pelo sobre su hombro y miró a Andrea, moviendo las cejas._ Dios,_ Steph estaría muy orgullosa de ella si estuviera aquí. Querido y amado señor, sabía que se iba a odiar a sí misma en la mañana siguiente, cuando este sola y tuviera que meditar sobre todo lo que acaba de ocurrir esta noche. ¿Por qué alcohol le daba siempre unas bolas del tamaño de Canadá?

No lo sabía, pero en el fondo le gustaba que así sea.

Andrea casi escupió su bebida sobre la mesa. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia y comenzó a reírse, limpiando sus labios delicadamente con una servilleta. Movió sus ojos marrones hacia Bulma y sonrió, casi con nerviosismo,

"¡Dios, no! Yo soy su jefe. No es más que una relación profesional" movió los dedos, haciendo un gesto entre ella y el profesor Ouji.

_¿Qué carajos? ¡Nunca follamos, señorita! ¡Oh, sólo mi vagina cayó accidentalmente en su polla durante el trabajo! ¡Por favor, dame un respiro!_

Bulma inmediatamente trajo la copa a los labios y negó con la cabeza, tratando de detener una risa que luchaba por liberarse. Tenía los labios fruncidos y su rostro estaba creciendo más rojo por el segundo. Tosió, doblándose en la mesa de un bar.

"Lo siento mucho," Bulma estalló en un fuerte ataque de risa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y riendo histéricamente.

No podía. Esto era demasiado bueno. La decano definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que había presenciado. Su profesor era el único que lo sabía. La expresión de su cara no tenía precio. Quieto en su asiento, mirándola mientras él deseaba dejarla inconsciente para que ella no pudiera decírselo.

"Oh hombre" susurró Bulma, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, "Lo sento, el alcohol me hace decir estupideces. ¿Así que no están saliendo?" Sus ojos azules rebotaron entre ellos. Andrea y Vegeta tanto la miraban completamente asombrados por la forma ridícula de la risa. El Sr. Ouji parecía más sorprendido de los dos.

Andrea, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa incómoda, tenía que ser falsa, pero era evidente que no daba crédito sobre lo que acaba de oír. Vegeta la miró como si no supiera cómo tomar este lado de ella en absoluto. _'Brandi'_ que normalmente era una joven tranquila y seria, riendo como nunca antes.

Ella estaba francamente impresionada con ella misma. Hizo esta noche su pequeño juego. _Dos pueden jugar este juego, Sr. Ouji. _Esto había sido divertido, pero sabía que tenía que redirigir esta pequeñez antes de que ... pues no. No lo haría.

"No, no estamos saliendo. Ella ya te lo ha explicado" Vegeta habló a continuación, la malicia escondida en su tono.

"Bueno, alguien tenía beber un poco más", Andrea comenzó a reír en voz baja, rompiendo la tensión, "Debiste haber comido más" miró nerviosamente Vegeta, antes llamar a la camarera para pagar la cuenta, "No deberíamos haber discutido esto con el alcohol" Reía nerviosamente: "Voy a pedir la cuenta, asegúrate de que llegue a casa. No quiero que le suceda nada a la pobre chica camino a casa" Sus labios estaban fruncidos y se puso de pie bruscamente, con la tarjeta en la mano.

"No era sólo un rumor. Era una pregunta seria. No tienes de que estar avergonzada, Andrea. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" Bulma le susurró dulcemente con una sonrisa la última parte de detrás de la palma de su mano en dirección a la decano, ofreciéndole un guiño.

"No, déjame ver si entendí. Quiero oirla" Vegeta alcanzó su billetera del bolsillo de atrás, disparando dagas a Bulma.

"Tonterías. Ya lo entendí, Vegeta. Sólo asegúrate de que llegue a casa. Te llamare más tarde para discutir" Ella arqueó una ceja, algo a lo que Bulma no le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado ocupada terminando su bebida.

"Levántate, nos vamos" Vegeta movió sus ojos alrededor cuidadosamente antes de agarrar la muñeca y tirarla hacia arriba, colocando una mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda y dirigirla hacia la salida.

**OoOOoo**

Bulma empujó la puerta y respiró el aire frío. Se volvió y sonrió, tratando de mantener ocultas más risas: "Bueno, voy a tomar el autobús a casa. Lo siento por la elección de un tema incómodo. Espero que no haga cosas incómodas para ti en el trabajo."

"No, te llevaré a casa" Él gruñó, agarrándola por el brazo y arrastrándola hacia el aparcamiento.

"Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema?" Bulma gritó, tirando su brazo hacia atrás. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su agarre se apretaba con fuerza con cada tirón de rebeldía por parte de ella.

"No quiero escuchar más tu lamentables quejas. No voy a discutir contigo todo el camino hasta tu dormitorio de la residencia. ¡Sube al coche y cállate!" Casi gruñó.

"¿Por qué estás enojado, ¿eh?" se rió alegremente, sabiendo muy bien por qué estaba enojado, "¿Estás asustado? ¡No me digas que podrías perder su trabajo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es follártela de nuevo y ella estará bien" La risa estalló una vez más en la joven, mientras se alejaba de él. Vegeta al instante se volvió y se metió las manos frías en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sus ojos brillaban con ira mientras la veía cambiar su postura, buscando dominarse y tratando de demostrarle a ella no lo intimidaba. Pero, simplemente no estaba funcionando, estaba muy enfadado con ella en ese momento para siquiera tomarla en serio. Bulma se cruzó de brazos, inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba, y fue cerrando ligeramente los ojos porque sí. La morena ante él frunció los labios y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, pero él no estaba jugando.

"Esto no es un juego. No lo encontré divertido" Vegeta sacudió la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Andrea realmente se había ido.

"¿En serio? Bueno, seguramente parecía un juego para mí. Ahora espera un maldito minuto, ¿acabas de decir que no te hace gracia? ¡Por la puta madre mía! Dejó de ser divertido desde el primer día en que te conocí. He estado recibiendo más y más de ti por cada puto segundo. No entiendo por qué sigo asociándome con tu locura" Bulma se detuvo, tomando pequeños respiros de frustración, "¿Realmente tenías que avergonzarme complemente de este modo? Nunca dijiste nada sobre que otra persona vendría, y mucho menos que era _esa __persona_ en particular" Bulma le preguntó, dejando caer sus brazos a su lado, "Especialmente, después de todo lo que presencié entre ustedes, Dios mío. Sabías que sería incómodo, pero me trajiste aquí de todos modos. Realmente no te entiendo ni un poco. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, pero veo que realmente estás enfermo por jugar conmigo... sobretodo por la forma en que lo haces". Frunció sus labios, alejándose de él.

Al instante él levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza, parecía que estaba bastante confundido de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor.

"Deja de ser infantil" Vegeta frunció el ceño: "Yo no la invité a jugar contigo. Insistió en que quería conocerte"

Él continúo hablando "Le permití que venga porque no quería dejarme solo. Ella me dijo personalmente que no iba a firmar tu aceptación en este programa de otra forma. De nada. Ahora, cállate y sube al auto"

Bulma bajó la mirada y contuvo una lenta respiración. Sus ojos se estrecharon y dejó sus labios entreabiertos. "No estoy siendo infantil! ¡No mientas" le gritó mientras él se alejaba.

"Maldita sea, mujer, no estoy mintiendo. Sabes que estoy siendo honesto. ¿Qué tendría que ganar, ¿eh?" lanzó una mirada molesta, "¿Por qué estás intentando recriminarme? No hables mierda de mí, tienes suerte de que continué ofreciendote algo como esto después de dejar la clase. Continuas demostrando que eres inmadura. Nadie te detiene, mujer. Puedes irte. Estoy seguro de que puedes obtener una carta de recomendación de tus otros maestros. Esto no tiene por que depender de sólo uno. Hay un montón de otros programas". Hizo una pausa y la observó contemplando todo lo que había dicho.

Estaba cambiando rápidamente sus emociones y la influencia del alcohol no la estaba ayudando. Bulma comenzó a murmurar para sí misma, completamente sobre todo lo ocurrido con la situación.

Definitivamente ella se precipitó esta vez. Dejando que su ira y sus celos... dejando que su ira saque lo peor de ella. Poco a poco lo siguió hasta el coche. Su cabeza le daba vueltas por la emoción. Nadie había tenido este efecto sobre ella antes. Tuvo razón en cuestionarla. Nadie era tan importante como para que ella estuviera tan enfadada. La morena suspiró dramáticamente, sintiéndose lastimosamente estúpida en ese mismo momento. Honestamente no debería haber bebido tanto. Bulma sabía que muy probablemente eso fue lo que hizo que se cayera de culo con sus estruendosas carcajadas. Justo después de eso, estaba frente a su profesor y a la decano quien no parecía estar encantada después de su comentario. Porque ella lo sabía. Dió un suspiro de rendición. Bulma se deslizó en su coche y cerró la puerta. Vegeta se sentó allí, tranquilo.

Finalmente Bulma habló: "Lo siento, es por esta razon por la cual generalmente no bebo. Tiendo a decir y hacer estupideces. Bebo, pero no a menudo. Me gusta hacerlo a mi manera. No debí haber dicho esas cosas" Se pasó una mano por el pelo, "Sinceramente, espero que no te costará el trabajo"

"No, no lo hará" respondió ásperamente.

_Dios, ¡Odiaba disculparse!_

Vegeta la miró y alzó una ceja, divertido, "Me alegro de que puedas admitir tu error" sonrió.

La mandíbula de Bulma apretó con fuerza, se molestó al instante. Se erizó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, "Honestamente, quise que ella estuviera allí. No tendrás que lidiar más con ese "problema". Sin embargo, fue interesante ver cómo reaccionaba. No esperaba eso en absoluto". Vegeta se encogió de hombros,se aclaró la garganta y puso una voz muy suave. Sabía, en última instancia, esto sería _la_ discusión del lunes. Bulma miró hacia él, sorprendida con su repentino cambio de tono. ¿Era su manera de pedir disculpas?

"Entonces, ¿honestamente querías salir y tomar una copa conmigo? ¿O era algo estrictamente del trabajo de investigación?" Ella lo miró, sus ojos azules estaban brillando con interés.

Él sonrió, mirando hacia ella y empujando su llave en el contacto, "¿Estabas esperando que fuera una cita, mujer? " Sus profundos ojos oscuros se suavizaron a medida que miraban rápidamente._ ¡Dios él era condenadamente divertido!_

Bulma cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era el alcohol. Era el alcohol. Había estado bebiendo. Su cabeza no estaba funcionando correctamente. Aunque, no podía dejar de sentir esa extraña atracción por este idiota. El único aspecto negativo de esta situación era que él era su profesor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su profesor? ¿Por qué tenía que lucir y oler absolutamente increíble?

"Sí" Bulma graznó, tragando saliva

"Eres una idiota" Su profesor instante habló, riendo para sí mismo, haciéndola sentir inferior a la mínima.

"¿Por qué eres tan áspero, imbécil?" Bulma contuvo el aliento tembloroso, sintiendo completamente patética en este mismo momento. Frunció los labios, permitiendole a sus ojos que lo vean. ¿Qué pasa con este tipo? Sabía que él no la veía como sólo un estudiante, ¿Por qué ahora iba con eso? Maldita sea, se sentía más tonta a cada segundo.

Vegeta se inclinó y tomó la barbilla de ella entre sus dedos, aproximandola para que lo mire. Él bajó la vista, mirándola directamente a sus labios, "¿Por qué me miras así?" preguntó, rozando su pulgar áspero sobre su labio inferior.

"¿Así cómo?" Bulma habló más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero luego tartamudeó, "No estoy segura" mintió, encogiéndose de hombros y tragó saliva. Su lengua instantáneamente salió a la luz, humedeciendo sus labios secos. Respirando lentamente se inclinó presionando su torso y el agarre central del auto.

"Creo que sabes exactamente lo que estás haciendo, chica." Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, agarrándole la barbilla con más fuerza, empujándola hacia él y situándola muy cerca del asiento del conductor, "Estás jugando un juego peligroso" Murmuró: "Tú eres mi estudiante. Yo soy tu profesor. No debería haberte invitado a salir a tomar una copa. Me arrepiento ahora" Vegeta habló en voz baja, sus ojos quedaron duros y concentrados. Los ojos de Bulma se suavizaron y ella asintió con la cabeza una vez reconoció lo que él le quiera decir.

"No me hubiera importado ir a tomar una copa a solas contigo. Estoy segura de que es exactamente lo que tenías en mente desde un principio, pero todavía no lo admites" Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron, y se inclinó más cerca, casi en un susurro agregó, "¿Podrías dejar de tratarme como a una niña menor de edad? Creo que soy lo suficientemente adulta para tomar decisiones por mí misma. Si me preguntas sobre llevarme a casa contigo debo decirte que deberías tratarme como una mujer, no como una niña".

Vegeta podía sentir la creciente tensión entre ellos. Deslizó su mano detrás de su cuello y lo acarició, agarrándola con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse más cerca. Eran escasos los centímetros de tocar las narices. Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. Dios, ella nunca reaccionó así ante cualquier chico con el que deseaba tener sexo.

Vegeta susurró una maldición para sí y apartó la mirada al instante. ¿Fue simplemente tentado por lo que ella acababa de decir? Le sorprendió su proximidad.

"No me tientes, mujer" gruñó humilde desde su garganta, y Bulma se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo presionado sus suaves labios sobre los de él. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron en estado de shock. ¿Estaba ofendido por su audacia? Ella decidió poner a prueba su límite. Cerró los ojos y su lengua bajó entre sus labios, saboreándolo. Sus labios cedieron a ella al momento en que lo tocaron. Interesante.

Vegeta pudo probar al instante el alcohol que recubría la boca de ella y estaba casi seguro que ella podría probar la cerveza en la suya. Dudaba sobre si sabía muy bien. Él se apartó, tomando nota. Ambos habían estado bebiendo y no sería una buena mezcla en absoluto.

"No, no te detengas ahora" Ella gimió, tirando a sí misma contra el asiento, agarrando sus muslos y amasando la carne.

"Mujer, para esto. Has bebido demasiado. No sólo es eso, hay un montón de otras razones por las que esto no debería estar sucediendo" gruñó, agarrando el volante. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y miró a su alrededor, mirando a su espejo retrovisor y luego desplazó la atención hacia ella. No se sentía cómodo con esto en absoluto. Estaba actuando como un animal enjaulado.

Algo ardiente y señales confusas, era todo lo que este tipo le había estado enviando a ella. Ella actúa sobre la necesidad de follárselo y el se encogía como una pasa de uva.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás follándote a la decano?" casi le gritó, " Sólo es sexo, no te estoy pidiendo un compromiso" Bulma se apartó el pelo de los ojos y los hizo rodar, "Con que así se va poner. Parecía una buena idea al principio y ahora sólo estoy sintiéndome absolutamente patética."

"Confía en mí, tu petición es bastante interesante para mí" Vegeta movió los ojos, encontrándose con los de ella, una mirada de deseo oscuro surgió de él, "Tú eres mi estudiante. Sería una decisión fácil para mí si nuestra situación no fuera tan complicada"

"Oh, Dios mío, me azotaste no hace mucho. Creo que estamos lejos de ser sencillos, idiota" Bulma rió en voz alta dándose cuenta de que no estaba en absoluto divertida por esto, "¿Sabes qué?, tomaré el autobús. Gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme a casa, pero me voy" llegó a la manija de la puerta y la abrió. Su profesor inmediatamente tiró de su espalda. Agarrando su brazo con tanta fuerza que pensó que seguramente se rompería. Ella golpeó su espalda contra la parte posterior del asiento. Bulma estaba respirando con dificultad, cambiando una mirada nerviosa hacia él. Respiraba más pesado que antes.

Sin mediar palabra él se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra su oreja. "Si te llevo a casa", hizo una pausa, respirando suavemente al oído: "Esto no se apartará de lo personal, será bajo mis condiciones y la clase continuará como de costumbre. Harás todo lo que se te pida y no pedirás nada a cambio. Es sólo sexo. ¿Entendido?" Vegeta murmuró, mirando hacia abajo, hacia la curva de sus pechos jadeantes.

Bulma asintió volviendo la cabeza con tanta precaución, mirándolo a los ojos. Dios, su voz era tan autoritaria, tan dominante y no le importaba ni un poco. Se sentía como una perra en celo, pero lo miró. Necesitaba sexo ardiente, buen sexo. ¿Por qué no remarcar 'sexo-con-su-profesor' en su lista de deseos?

"¿Quieres que te folle, Brandi? ¿Es esto lo que quieres? Porque sinceramente es todo lo que he estado pensando desde que azoté tu bonito culo en mi oficina" Respiraba contra sus labios, lo que la hizo abrir sus labios con la esperanza de que hiciera algo más que hablar. Inclinó la barbilla hacia él, con la esperanza de que él la besara. Quería que él tomé el control de esta situación.

"Sí, por favor" se encontró diciendo. No pensó, solo habló.

**OoOoo**

Vegeta lanzó su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sábanas de su cama. Se agachó y se apoderó del botón de sus pantalones mientras se cierna sobre ella. Su pecho desnudo era perfectamente cincelado. Sus músculos y varias sombras pintadas en su abdominales a la luz de la habitación le tenían cabeza dando vueltas. Bulma se arrastró hacia atrás y lo vio deshacerse de sus pantalones por debajo de la longitud de sus piernas, saliendo de ellos y colocando una rodilla sobre la cama. A Bulma le fue bajando lentamente del zumbido alcohólico que tenía, pero por supuesto su buena amiga la 'adrenalina' ya la había pateado.

Sin mencionar que ya estaba lista para él por lo ocurrido en el carretera. Le había dado una buena mamada mientras corrían por la autopista a la ciudad vecina, eso fue suficiente para volverla loca. ¿Cómo controlar y aproximarse? Él estaba con su cabello rebelde y el cuerpo excitado. Quería montarlo. Lo quería, malamente. Apenas podía soportar el impulso.

En realidad, Bulma no esperaba que él la lleve a su casa. Había tenido sexo un montón de veces dentro de los coches. Pensó que la llevaría a algún lugar, un lado del camino, y tendría sexo con ella en el asiento trasero. Él no habló con ella cuando salieron del estacionamiento. Ella lo había puesto en duda todo el tiempo, sin embargo, él no respondió. Cuando él la metió dentro de la habitación la hizo callar con la mano, y más o menos la presionó contra el colchón y viajo a lo largo de su cuerpo, usando sus manos y la lengua para probar su deliciosa piel. ¿Una recompensa por el uso correcto de la lengua? Su cuerpo estalló en un orgasmo alucinante antes de que pudiera procesar lo que él estaba haciendo con ella. Sabía cómo usar sus gruesos dedos y la lengua para darle placer, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo satisfecho.

Bulma se arqueó mientras otro orgasmo se extendía sobre ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, agarrando sus piernas con fuerza, manteniéndolas abiertas mientras Vegeta devoraba su núcleo. Sus dedos separaron sus labios inferiores y la punta de la lengua remontó hasta el centro de su apertura, disfrutando el sabor de sus jugos que fluían. Levantó la mirada y sonrió observando sus pezones erectos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. La mano de él acarició su vientre plano, masajeando cada seno antes de sentarse. Se frotó la parte delantera de su boxer, situando la posición de su polla, ya que presiona torpemente contra el material.

Bulma finalmente se inclinó hacia delante y lo alcanzó, llegando a agarrar la parte delantera de sus boxeadores, que albergaban su enorme erección. Él la agarró por las manos y la movió de un tirón. Se inclinó y presionó su cuerpo en la cama, acariciando con sus dedos sus suaves muslos y las pantorrillas. Inhalando profundamente Vegeta agarró su cabello, tirando de la cabeza hacia atrás y devorando su garganta mientras frotaba su erección contra su núcleo hinchado.

Bulma gimió hacia el techo, acariciando con sus dedos lo que podía tocar, yendo a la vez, en contra de él. Necesitaba sentirlo, lo necesitaba en ella y ahora. La mano de él se deslizó entre sus muslos, una vez más, apartando sus bragas empapadas a un lado y empujando dos dedos en su centro húmedo. Bulma contuvo el aliento y susurró; "Dios" mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Él mordisqueó su pecho bajo el encaje, y lo bajó tirándolo hacia abajo. Expuso su pezón derecho, tomando la curva de su punta de color rosa entre los labios, chupándolo con fuerza y mordiéndolo más fuerte de lo que ella hubiera querido. La pequeña morena debajo de él arqueó la espalda, moliendo sus caderas contra los dedos de él que bombeaban en ese punto, tratando de obligarla a liberarse. Para su frustración, él los apartó, los inspeccionó, los llevó entre sus labios y los chupó junto con los jugos que los recubrían por completo.

Las cejas de Bulma se fruncieron con una gota de confusión, mientras él la miraba a través de los ojos entrecerrados: Ella envolvió sus labios alrededor de sus dedos lamiendo su propia y reluciente sustancia en los gruesos dedos de él. Algo salvaje se agitó en ella. El calor se extendió por su bajo vientre y en su núcleo, por lo que su ardor crecía más por él. Estaba lista, ella sólo quería ahora. ¿Por qué esperar?

"Abre las piernas, más amplio", dijo ásperamente, inclinándose hacia abajo una vez más para chupar el pezón inflamado.

Bulma obedeció y separó sus temblorosos muslos, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y mirando hacia abajo de la Longitud de su torso y vio como él deslizó una mano por la parte delantera de sus boxeadores, los bajó de sus los cinceladas caderas, haciendo que su polla al fin quede libre. El material de sus boxeadores estaba pasando por su raja y sobre su culo bien formado, cuando retrocedió y se apoderó de él con fuerza. Acariciándole la dura longitud. Su cabeza hinchada se enrojeció con el deseo y un suave susurro escapó de sus labios mientras que con su pulgar acarició la parte superior de la seta. Deslizó una mano por las sabanas y se apoderó de un pequeño paquete, tomando el condón y deslizándolo por encima de su dolorosamente dura virilidad.

Vegeta bajó hacia adelante, frotando la cabeza de su polla contra su centro, empujando hacia arriba entre sus labios, haciendo que Bulma se deslice hacia abajo en su posición, inclinándose para ver como poco a poco se acercó a ella, centímetro a centímetro. Ella comenzó a susurrar para sí misma, tratando de conseguir que se mueva más rápido hacia su entrada. Ella quería todo de él en ella, ahora.

Vegeta sintió la necesidad de tenerla, su deseo de enterrarse hasta la empuñadura en el interior de su calor aumentó. El empujó hacia adelante, golpeando tan lejos como pudiera ir. Sus cuerpos chocaron con fuerza, haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara con la cabecera. Él se arqueó sobre ella, agarrando el edredón de felpa justo por encima de su cabeza. Su ceño se frunció en concentración mientras tiraba de ella poco antes de sumergirse su interior. Su calor lo envolvió, lo cubrió. Se deslizó directamente adentro de ella con facilidad, definitivamente ella estaba lista para él, lista y apretada.

"Tan mojada" Su deliciosa voz retumbó en su oído, y lanzó temblores por su espina dorsal. Sus uñas se clavaron profundamente en la carne de su espalda mientras él comenzó a montarla su piedad en la cama. El cabecero de madera se estrelló contra la pared, haciendo que la pintura por encima de la cama a temblara y que las luces parpadearan.

Bulma no pudo evitarlo. Sinceramente, haber sido avergonzada por los ruidos emocionantes que salían desde sus cuerdas vocales, no le importó. Jadeaba, empujando hacia arriba para satisfacerse en cada embestida contra su polla. No pudo soportarlo. El poder que surgió desde su corazón tenía una fuerza impresionante, y se convirtió en el orgasmo más largo e intenso que había experimentado alguna vez durante sus relaciones sexuales. Sus ojos azules rodaron mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!, Oh, Dios mío!" casi gritó, agarrando un puñado de su cabello. Vegeta gruñó, agarrando sus caderas y torciéndola sobre las sábanas. Sus manos al instante buscaron terreno firme, agarrando para cualquier cosa en busca de aire. Las rodillas de Bulma se quemaron bajo el material áspero de la colcha con el brusco giro que le dio Vegeta mientras aterrizaba en la posición que él claramente quería. Sus ásperas manos masajeaban su trasero con suaves movimientos.

Agarró sus caderas bien formadas y se fue profundo dentro de ella mientras sus rodillas temblorosas se plantaron contra el suave colchón. Sus piernas se abrieron y a él no le tomó mucho tiempo ganar velocidad una vez más. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás. Esta mujer no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo con él. Era estrecha, húmeda y se sentía absolutamente increíble. Si seguía apretándolo así, él iba a explotar. Se inclinó y agarró su hombro, tirando de ella hacia arriba. Vegeta envolvió un brazo alrededor de su sección media, arrastró una mano a su clítoris, frotando sus dedos contra la carne endurecida. Bulma descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, jadeando contra su oreja.

"Ven", él demandó, tocando su clítoris y metiéndosela otra vez, tratando de encontrar ese punto dulce en su interior, lo que la hizo jadear de sorpresa. Bulma gimió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y empujó contra él, con la esperanza de que Dios le permita a su cuerpo darle lo que ella quería.

"Ven, quiero que vengas en mi polla" Su profesor gruñó contra su cuello, lamiendo un rastro en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bulma gimió, empujando contra su mano mordiéndose las uñas y las muñecas. Jadeaba, gritaba mientras su cuerpo se liberaba en otro orgasmo que la absorbió. Sus ojos azules se cerraron, y su respiración se volvió irregular. No podía soportarlo. Cuando empezó a llegar con fuerza, Vegeta la empujó hacia abajo, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras soltó un gemido. Sus pelotas se apretaron y su polla explusó chorros calientes de semen que se dispararon dentro del condón. Sus paredes interiores se apretaron, ordeñandolo, dejandolo completamente seco. Se quedó sin energía. No podía moverse. Vegeta sintia como una gota de sudor se deslizó por la punta de su nariz y vió como caía sobre la espalda húmeda de su compañera. Él contuvo el aliento constante y la liberó, dandole a su nalga derecha una palmadita suave.

Se inclinó y le mordisqueó la oreja, "Me encanta el sonido que haces cuando te corres, pequeña." Murmuró contra su oído. Bulma sonrió contra la almohada.

"vaya, no me quiero moverve." Bulma finalmente habló, mirando por encima del hombro mientras él se sentaba y se quitaba el condón de su hombría ablandada. Ella observó su boca mientras tomaba respiraciones estables. quería besar esa boca. No parecía ser de los hombres qeu besan. No se sorprendió. Besar era íntimo,los besos eran íntimos, supuso.

"¿Fumas?" preguntó, mientras se levantaba y se iba fuera de la cama. Su profesor lentamente caminó desnudo hacia el baño, mirando por encima del hombro, viendo como ella encuentrabas aún con su sujetador y las bragas.

"Sí, ya lo sabes." Bulma susurró suavemente, pasando una mano por su sensual cabello, limpiándose la mano por los labios secos.

"los estudiantes universitarios y sus irregulares hábitos. Nunca se sabe." Su voz tenía, resonaba en el cuarto de baño. Bulma podía oír el sonido del fregadero. lo apagó y él salió con una bata. En la boca tenía un cigarrillo. Arrojó Bulma una bata extra y levantó una ceja, "Quítate esa ropa sucia, Brandi. Estoy seguro de que no deseas dormir en ellos." Ella cumplió casi al instante. Sus jugos corrían por su pierna y cubrieron sus bragas. Honestamente odiaba tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, pero en el momento en que ni siquiera le importó. Después de colocarse la bata a su alrededor, levantó una ceja, jugando con lo que dijo en su mente.

¿Dormir? ¿Quería hacerla pasar la noche? Extraño …

Él le indicó que lo siguiera a una pequeña terraza a las afueras de la puerta dobles dentro de la habitación principal.

Tenía una bonita casa de un profesor universitario. Era pequeña, pero acogedora. Sin mencionar que tenía buenos gustos a la hora de muebles, aunque la mayoría de ellos eran de color negro o gris.

"Deje mis cigarrillos en el coche, ¿puedo? ..." Bulma se detuvo cuando él sacó su mano y le ofreció uno de la caja que tenía en la bata. "Gracias" susurró, sintiéndose un poco apagada. La adrenalina comenzó a declinar y el zumbido que tenía casi había desaparecido. Su confianza extra no estaba para ser vista. La única cosa que ella albergaba ahora era esta lamentable sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago.

Vegeta encendió el cigarrillo y le ofreció su encendedor. Él dejó escapar una nube de humo blanco, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. Bulma miró hacia arriba, podía ver las luces parpadeantes de los aviones de aterrizaje de arriba, y escuchar el ladrido de un perro por la invadió tada la tranquilidad de este barrio. La morena envolvió sus brazos alrededor temblando. Vegeta luego se inclinó y encendió un calentador en el exterior, él aspiró otra calada y luego decidió que él sería quien rompa el silencio.

"No toleraré ningún extraño comportamiento de aquí en adelante, Brandi. Eres una adulta. Somos dos adultos consientes ¿Entiendes?" No la miró, en lugar de eso colocó el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

"Dejé claro eso desde el principio" Bulma se apartó el pelo oscuro detrás de la oreja y sonrió, dando una larga calada.

"Bien, siempre y cuando entiendas. No quiero hacerte daño... ni a nadie" él se echó allí, sentándose inmediatamente en una silla al aire libre mientras aumentaba la calefacción.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?"

"No me estoy preocupando, mujer. Quería ser claro" Sus oscuros ojos furiosos se desplazaron de la punta incandescente del cigarrillo a sus facciones sonrientes, "A veces las mujeres tienen la idea equivocada."

"Es sólo sexo" Bulma se echó el pelo castaño por encima del hombro, volviendo a re-encender el cigarro que le había apagado.

Las cejas de Vegeta se pusieron en punta, mirando al suelo, "Tú estabas bebiendo, puede que no seas tan abierta a esta idea de 'sólo sexo' mañana."

"Estoy sobria. El zumbido comenzó a bajar cuando veníamos hacia aquí. Estaba un poco mareada, me zumbaban los oídos, no estaba borracha. Los zumbidos son un poco desagradables a veces, especialmente cuando me ponen en situaciones en las que no estoy a gusto" se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una sexy sonrisa . A él le gustó mucho. Esos labios eran perfectos y hacían cosas perfectas.

"No te llevé allí para hacerte sentir incómoda" dijo Vegeta, recostándose en su silla y mirándola fijamente.

"Yo sé, ya lo aclaramos" Bulma asintió, agarrando el material blando de la bata, dejando que la nicotina se escape lentamente fuera de sus pulmones.

"Sólo quería que tú entiendas eso"

"Tengo una pregunta" preguntó, apoyada en la barandilla y mirando hacia abajo en la acera que subía desde el camino de entrada. Vegeta se quedó tranquilo, aspirando una calada bastante grande, mirándola desde su pies, "¿Soy la única estudiante con la que te has acostado?" preguntó, mirando por encima del hombro para tener una mejor visión de sus expresiones faciales.

Vegeta sonrió, encontrándose con una mirada inquisitiva, "Si", respondió con sinceridad.

"¿En serio?" ella sonrió, "Interesante".

"¿Por qué es tan sorprendente?" preguntó: "No me oriento a seguir a mis estudiantes, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Yo soy un hombre, es cierto, pero no soy un perro. Encuentro a las mujeres adultas atractivas, que puede no ser de ayuda. Te encontré atractiva desde el principio" aspiró, frotándose la barbilla y colocando el cigarrillo entre los labios, "Por lo general, voy por mujeres mayores"

"¿Pumas?" Bulma se echó a reír: "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Me parezco una de las 'pumas' que te gustan?" Bulma aleteó sus pestañas y paso una mano sugestivamente por su cadera, lanzándole además una mirada sensual de por encima del hombro.

Vegeta no sonrió, pero le ofreció una sonrisa suave en su lugar antes de reír en voz baja, "Me gustan las mujeres mayores. Apelan más a mí más que las jóvenes, como ustedes, que piensan que somos muy adultos."

"Discúlpame, estoy bastante segura de que soy lo suficientemente adulta para ti. Obviamente, o nunca me habrías follado."

Ella frunció los labios, girándose frente a él, permitiendo que la parte delantera de la bata quedará ligeramente abierta. Él pudo ver las olas suaves de sus pechos.

"Cuida esa boca" las cejas de su profesor se fruncieron

"Otra pregunta, ¿quieres follar conmigo otra vez?"

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, "Para", exigió al instante.

"Esto es una cosa de una vez, ¿no?" Ella bajó una mirada un poco entristecida por eso. "Estoy bien con eso, sabes. Te dije que todo lo que quería era sexo."

"Esta será la única vez que voy a permitirte pasar la noche. Normalmente no se lo permito a mis ... a las mujeres con las que me acuesto" dejó escapar un suspiro suave, frotando su labio inferior.

"Ya veo, entiendo. Normalmente no estaría de acuerdo con esto, pero tu cama es muy cómoda" Bulma sacudió y apagó su cigarrillo sobre la cornisa y se dirigió a la puerta. Honestamente se preguntó a cuántas estaba viendo en estos momentos. Eso hizo ponerse nerviosa. No estaban comprometidos. No debería importarle.

"Entonces, ¿volverá a suceder?" preguntó Bulma, "Porque eres bueno maldito" sonrió.

Vegeta miró hacia otro lado, sacudiendo su cigarrillo, "Eso depende de mí, no de ti"

"Bien, no responderás eso" se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta corredora, dio un paso y dejó caer su bata en el suelo, disparándole una mirada sensual por encima del hombro.

Esta mujer era sin duda como una raza diferente después de tener sexo. Se convirtió en una persona más abierta, más libre cuando estaba desnuda y participaba en algo tan íntimo. Él nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni hubiera imaginado que la llevaría a su casa y que se follaría a esta jovencita en su propia cama. Sí, él se la folló. Vegeta no planeaba detener estas sesiones de sexo, no era algo al azar. Nada bueno vendría de esto, pero honestamente ella hizo que la cabeza le dé vueltas. La forma en la que sentía contra él. La forma en la que le respondía, era fresca. Era increíble. ¿Qué pasaría con Andrea? Por lo general se follaba una mujer por vez. Andrea no estaría feliz al saber que su pequeño arreglo no funcionaría más, sería sospechoso si él lo rompiera. Vegeta se pasó una mano por la cara. Estaba realmente jodido.

"Necesito una ducha" Murmuró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y tirando de las cortinas.

**ooOoo**

**-Mallie-3**

**Nota de la autora: S/N**

**Nota de la traductora:** Hola! Les agradezco sus reviews a **Chris**, **TaniaBet**, **STF01**, **Key**, **Guest, Tania. **Quiero darle las gracias también a **Mallie-3** por permitirme traducir esta historia.

Les envío un fuerte abrazo y espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Por favor, sean pacientes.

**XOXO, JaspheReal**


End file.
